Lost
by mak4
Summary: Chapter 30 The ocean is a harsh mistress. Captain Jack Sparrow is beginning to learn the price you must pay. Finally completed!
1. Cost and Sacrifice

Disclaimer- We own nothing. Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom are here of their own free will. The fact that they are tied up has nothing to do with it. It's for other purposes. *Cough* Authors Note- This is written by a and k of mak, m may be coming in later, but is not party to this story at the moment.  
  
*  
  
The ocean was a harsh mistress. A rolling bitch that was rarely satisfied with the sacrifices it received. Many a men had been lost to the endless blue water, to the fiery light of the setting sun on the horizon, to the freedom. A freedom that came at the price of your soul, because once you set out to live a life on the incessant waves, you would never be able to settle on land. You traded your ability to walk happily on sturdy ground, for the chance to fly without wings, to lift your sails and soar into eternity.  
  
For Captain Jack Sparrow, the cost was becoming more and more difficult to pay day in and day out. It was no longer his own simple happiness at stake, but the well being of another life entrusted to him. Created by him. Watching his daughter grow, had stretched his imagination beyond what he had ever believed possible. He wanted for her more then he had ever had; more then he could give to her aboard an ancient ship. The world she had seen, but a home she had not. A solid home, a place of stability- not just with a foundation, but with a proper family.  
  
When she had come to him, a bundle no bigger then a loaf of bread, lighter then a proper piece of gold, he hadn't had the slightest idea what he should do with her. He had named her as if she were another of his endless trinkets, yet she had become more valuable then life itself. Treasure Jade Sparrow- Jade as she had become known to the crew, the crew that had raised her. They were her family, and the Black Pearl her home. She may never make a proper lady, but a better pirate had never existed. What else could be expected, she was his. She was him in everyway that mattered. When she spoke, she spoke with his words, his tones. When she walked, she walked with his stride, his grace. When she lied, she lied seamlessly, to the point where she could almost get past him. And yet he was afraid, afraid that she would end up paying the same price he had paid. Afraid she would never be able to regret or rejoice with the decision, if only because she had never learned of another life. And so the Pearl was headed South, far from France, where she had berthed for a month. Back to the Caribbean, to Port Royal. Captain Jack was about to pay a visit to an old friend. Someone he had not seen for quite some time. Come to think of it, he needed a new sword. 


	2. A Pirate's Life For me

Chapter 1-  
  
"Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me!"  
  
"Jade! Stop singing that bloody song!"  
  
"When I was younger, you couldn't get me to sing it enough!"  
  
"And when you were younger you listened to your poor old father!"  
  
Treasure Jade Sparrow rolled her eyes, swinging the soaking wet mop around the deck like a dance partner. "WE PILLAGE, WE PLUNDER, WE RAVAGE OR LOOT, DRINK UP ME HEARTIES YO-HO! YO-"  
  
Her song was suddenly cut short as a large hand wrapped around her mouth. Eyes burning with suppressed mirth, she turned to come face to face with her father. "You know, once upon a time, I told a fine young woman that I would teach that song to my crew, and we would sing it all the time!" He practically sang the last three words, the lilt in his voice carrying to the crow's nest, where Gibbs could only shake his head ruefully. "But you, my darling daughter, have made that song so irritating that I can no longer stand to hear the barest bar of it hummed. Do you understand?"  
  
Nodding her head, Jade stepped back as he released her. Stepping up on the side of the ship, she smirked at her father, staring him straight in the eye as she began to hum. "Hm-hm hmm hmmm, a pirate's life for me." Grinning, she jumped backwards, flipping in midair and disappearing under the deep blue water.  
  
"Damn it all to hell." Jack muttered, trying desperately not to smile at his daughter's antics. "Drop anchor, Jade's gone for a swim!" He called, striding to the side of the ship. Leaning on his elbows, he fixed a disapproving look on him face as Jade surfaced. "As much as I dislike what you have just done, I shouldn't want you to be the lunch of that shark over there. You might want to come back aboard, let us get under way again."  
  
Glancing over her shoulder, Jade swam quickly back to the ship, scurrying up the rope ladder Jack threw down to her.  
  
"And of course," he added as she stood before him. "You haven't finished swabbing the deck." Grinning cheekily, he walked away, aware of his daughter's rolling eyes. "If you keep that up, your eyes might get stuck in the back of your head. And then you won't be able to see the deck so to swab it."  
  
*  
  
Jade crawled into bed, flopping backwards and ignoring the covers. Her father pulled them up. He always did, had for fifteen years. "So," she started casually. "Where are we going now?"  
  
"To the Caribbean," Jack answered. "To see an old friend of mine."  
  
"How'd you meet him?" Jade demanded, curious about her father's past.  
  
"How d'you know it's a him?"  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"Yes. But there's a her too."  
  
"I was half right. How'd you meet them?"  
  
"Well it all started with the quest for the Aztec gold on the Isle of-" Jade cut off Jack's story.  
  
"Not that bloody story again. I could recite it with you. I want to know about the people. What are they like?"  
  
"Will's a good man. And his wife Elizabeth is a charming lady."  
  
"A good man? How perceptive. Is that all you have to say about them?"  
  
"Yes. Go to sleep," Jack ordered, kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"Go to sleep?" Jade protested. "That's not fair. Now I'm curious. You have to tell me more."  
  
"I 'have' to do nothing," Jack corrected. "It's my story and I'll tell it if I want to. Good night." Leaving his daughter glaring at him, he blew out the candles and left the room.  
  
"Rotten bastard," she muttered.  
  
"Well, if your going to resort to insults from your filthy mouth, I s'pose I might as well stay." Jack returned to the room. "Where'd you learn that language anyway?"  
  
"From you."  
  
"Forget I asked. And stop listening to me."  
  
"Fine you miscreant. Now tell me the story. And if you mention the bloody gold, I'll cut out your tongue with your own sword and feed it to Mr. Cotton's parrot."  
  
"And with that lovely image. It all started when my boat began to sink. I ended up tying off in a little place called Port Royal. There was some big to-do that day, a new commodore was being. commodored. And it was the perfect day to commandeer a new ship."  
  
Jade snorted. "You mean you stole it."  
  
"Commandeer! It's a nautical term. You've lived the past fifteen years on a ship, you should know the nautical terms."  
  
"Dad, you stole the boat."  
  
"Fine. But I stole it very well, thank you. Now, this new commodore had his sights set on this lovely young thing named Elizabeth Swann, who just happened to be the daughter of the governor. It was her first time wearing a corset, and they laced it a bit too tight. As the commodore proposed, I was checking out this pretty little ship I was planning on commandeering. Miss Swann fainted, and to this day she swears it was because of the corset, but I firmly believe she was trying to avoid the question."  
  
"What question?"  
  
"Whether or not she should marry the poncy commodore my dear. The one with the mast up his. hm-hmm. In any case, the officers trying to keep my away from my pretty little boat- ship- sorry, couldn't swim, so I dove in to save her. The process required me to undress her, which neither the commodore nor the governor were very thrilled about. I was ordered killed, and had to escape. A fine escape, if I do say so myself."  
  
"Well apparently, you're here to talk about it."  
  
Jack glared good-naturally at his daughter. "Is this your story or mine?"  
  
"Well, considering that I was not born, but can make it more interesting," she paused and yawned. "Maybe I should tell the story."  
  
"Alright then, you try it."  
  
"You made it to the smithy, and tried to break out of your chains. You always say this is where you get caught, but how?"  
  
"Well, here I was, finally free and about to walk out, when in waltzes a young fellow by the name of Will Turner. I had pirated with his father, although he didn't know that at the time. He found me, and, noble little person that he was-"  
  
"He was a nobleman?"  
  
"No, although he deserved it more then most who have the title. He was a noble person, but not titled, understand?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Excellent. He wouldn't let me walk out, not unless I fought him and won. At this time, he really didn't like pirates, stupid little fool, and was determined that I be put to justice. This man, Will Turner, also loved the little Miss Swann, although he had never told her. And lo and behold, she loved him as well. So we fought, and I found myself stunned that a smithy apprentice could hold his own against Captain Jack. I ended up double- teamed, and unconscious. I woke up in a cell, and that night, heard the music of the Pearl's cannon fire. As you have already heard about the thing I am not allowed to mention, I won't bring it up. The evil Captain Barbossa had kidnapped the darling Miss Swann, and if not for the rash actions of our own Will Turner, the Commodore would never again have seen her. The dashing Will broke me out of my cage, and together we 'commandeered' a new ship. Sailing along, we decided that we needed a crew, and can you guess who we found? Jade? Jade you can talk now. Jade, are you asleep? Bloody children." Smiling gently, Jack leant forward, brushing his lips against his daughter's forehead in the barest of goodnight kisses. "Sleep well my little pirate, we'll be seeing those two fairly soon. Maybe you can hear their story as well."  
  
Standing up, and gliding silently to the door, Jack paused in the hallway to look back. "I swear, when she's asleep you'd never guess the mouth she's got on her." 


	3. But why no rum?

Chapter 2-  
  
Jade woke up the next morning as the sun filtered through the window above her bed. Rolling out of bed, she stumbled to her feet and pranced down the hall, jumping on her father's stomach to wake him up.  
  
"Hi!" she announced.  
  
"You haven't done that from the time you were five. Why would you start again now?"  
  
"Cause I wanted to hear the rest of the story," Jade explained, sitting cross legged at the end of the bed.  
  
"You fell asleep," Jack retorted, falling backwards and hitting his head on the headboard. "Bloody. it's not my fault. You'll just have to wait until we get there."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Port Royal. Did you hear anything I said?"  
  
"We're going to Port Royal? Yay!" Jade took off leaping down the hall and onto the deck, leaving Jack smiling ruefully.  
  
"I hope Will doesn't have a heart attack when he finds out I have a daughter," Jack muttered to himself. "Especially one like her." He jumped out of bed suddenly. "Jade! Stay out of the-" his cry was interrupted by a loud splash. "Water."  
  
*  
  
The heat of the forge was overwhelming to those who didn't spend days immersed in the fire. The desire to create a perfect weapon had never been as strong as it suddenly was; this new sword was meant to be a gift, but he had no idea who it was for.  
  
Elizabeth would be by soon, bearing food and water. She never minded when he trapped himself in his work for days, it always happened when he was thinking about his brief episode of piracy. Thinking of a ship with black sails, a chest of gold that had almost caused both of their deaths. Thinking of Jack Sparrow. CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow.  
  
'God forbid I forget to call him Captain.' Elizabeth thought as she rapped on the door. Four quick, one slow; letting Will know the food was outside the door. Before she could walk away, the door flew open, revealing her husband in all his shirtless glory, a gleaming sword clutched in his hand.  
  
"Finished?" She asked with a smile, her eyes traveling over the blade as she questioned him. In the past seventeen years, Will had devoted himself to her, their son, and sword-making. There was no finer sword-maker in the Caribbean, and every sword he finished was somehow more perfect than the last; even when the one before had had no faults. The sword he held now surpassed each and every one that his sweat had strengthened over the years. There was no gold filigree; no detailing at all that would label it as beautiful to someone who didn't understand. It was pure iron- blackened in the fire, yet still it seemed to absorb the light, reflecting it in a way that made it seem new, as if it wasn't from an outside source, but a light from within.  
  
Without a word, Will handed the sword to her, sitting down on the steps of the forge and eagerly biting into a slice of bread.  
  
"It's beautiful." Elizabeth murmured, letting the flat of the blade run along her hand. The metal had been smoothed so perfectly, it felt like the finest silk against her skin. "Who is it for?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What do you mean? You don't have any orders for it?"  
  
"No. I just. had to make it."  
  
Elizabeth smiled softly. "You were thinking about Jack again."  
  
He nodded, drinking deeply from the ceramic mug she had brought him. "I look into the fire, and it's no longer red. I feel like I am looking into the clear, blue water and I can hear him in my head. He said I was halfway to becoming a pirate, and maybe I was. That weapon, that's a pirate weapon and it deserves to be in the hand of a legend. He's coming Elizabeth, I can feel it in my bones."  
  
She laughed, handing the sword back to him. "What your bones feel is a need for a rest. Come on, there is someone at home who would like to see you."  
  
*  
  
"Now, what do we say when we tie up at the dock?"  
  
"Three shillings, no name."  
  
"Excellent. Men, and select women, we will be arriving at the Port Royal dock in a matter of minutes. Try not to get yourselves hanged."  
  
*  
  
"Father! You're home!"  
  
"Hello Jack!"  
  
*  
  
"The tavern's that way, for those of you who were too drunk last time to remember. Jade my dear, you're coming with me."  
  
"To the tavern?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No bloody way, I want rum."  
  
"No."  
  
"But- rum."  
  
"No."  
  
"But why no rum?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"That's a stupid answer. I say we all get rum."  
  
"We are going up to the giant white house on the hill to see Will and Elizabeth."  
  
"Will they have rum?"  
  
"Will you go if they don't?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then yes."  
  
*  
  
"A new ship has docked on the island."  
  
Will looked up with interest. "Really? What did it look like?"  
  
Jack frowned for a moment, trying to remember. "Like any other ship I suppose, except it had the most peculiar sails."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"They were black."  
  
*  
  
Jade began to hum, as her father rapped on the large door. The house they had arrived at was certainly imposing, especially to someone whose home consisted of black sails, and wooden planking.  
  
"Jade, I understand you want rum, but if you don't stop that incessant humming, I will personally see to it that another drop of it never again passes your lips. Savvy?"  
  
Jade gasped dramatically. "You wouldn't! You can't!"  
  
"There are things a man can do, and things a man can't. That is one thing I can do."  
  
"Because you're a man?" She asked disgustedly.  
  
"Because I'm your father."  
  
*  
  
"I left my book out in the gardens, may I be excused?" "Of course Jack. But don't forget your lessons."  
  
Nodding, the young man ran off, leaving Elizabeth Turner to grin at her husband.  
  
"What?" Will questioned, catching her eye.  
  
"It's nothing." Elizabeth tried to cover, forgetting that he could always see through her.  
  
"No it's not. Come on, tell me."  
  
She blushed, "It's just seeing you and Jack together, it just makes me smile."  
  
A new voice broke into the conversation. "Aw, well isn't that just adorable. Elizabeth my dear, you're seeing me and Will together still, after seventeen years."  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Will."  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"Will!"  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
Jack turned to his daughter, who was standing slightly behind him. "Do you ever want to taste rum again or not, you insolent child?"  
  
"You do realize, that to keep it from me forever, you'd either have to kill me, or never again have it on our boat?"  
  
"Ship, it is a ship!"  
  
"It is a pretty little boat, and you never let me forget it."  
  
Will cleared his throat loudly, getting the feuding duo's attention. "Jack, it's wonderful to see you again, but, who is this?"  
  
"Oh right, well this here is the reason I haven't been back in so long. Jade, this is Will and Elizabeth, keep a civil tongue. Will, Elizabeth, meet Treasure Jade Sparrow. My daughter."  
  
"Where in the bloody ocean would I have learned a civil tongue?" 


	4. It's Jack! No, not that one

HI! This is Alaina! Just to let you know, Kat's gone away until Sunday, and I just found out that I'M leaving tomorrow until Sunday. I might be able to get a chapter up tomorrow before I leave, but no promises. Other than that, don't expect to hear from us until Sunday evening at the earliest, but more than likely until Monday.  
  
I can't believe all the reviews we've gotten. Thank you all soooo much. I love you all!!  
  
To answer some of your questions:  
  
Julie Moran: Nope, no wife for Jack. At  
  
Aubery Ash: Jade is 15, and Jack is almost 16. And of course they meet! As you'll see. And they do duel. Sort of.  
  
Scarlett Red Rose: Jade's mother is.. Sorry, can't tell you. You'll find out later.  
  
Harrypotter4ever: Sure you can use the name Jade. Have fun! And no Jade doesn't have a drinking problem. She just likes her rum. She doesn't have a decent tongue problem either. She really doesn't swear that much. And of course she doesn't have a father problem. Do you know how cool it would be to have Jack Sparrow for a father??  
  
LotRseer3350: He's sixteen. As stated in this chapter.  
  
MadamStella: You didn't ask anything, but you get a special thank you just because you reviewed twice. And because you reviewed my other story.  
  
Also a thank you to Brooke, The Black Pearl, bratprincess, Drew L., LizZ SpaRRoW, Sabre and szhismine. I'm so glad you all liked our story.  
  
And with no further ado, chapter 4!! Yay!  
  
*  
  
"I still can't believe you have a child. A daughter no less," Will said for the sixth time.  
  
"Yes. I believe we've established that fact," Jade muttered, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Jade!"  
  
"What? She asked, turning to face her father innocently. The four of them were seated in the large parlor of the Swann estate, as it was still called, and Jade was getting bored. The continual reference to things she'd never heard of was beginning to vex her.  
  
"I told you to keep a civil tongue."  
  
"I did!" she protested. "Not one of those words were uncivil." Jack shook his head ruefully.  
  
"You're impossible."  
  
"Well I got it from you, so stop complaining."  
  
"Go away, you nuisance," Jack ordered. "Go outside, or something."  
  
"Okay," Jade agreed quickly, leaving the room.  
  
"I abhor children," Jack announced, watching her fondly.  
  
"Well, there's certainly no doubt as to whose child she is," Elizabeth laughed. "She's the exact image of you."  
  
"Yes," Jack agreed distractedly. "Sometimes too much like me, I fear."  
  
"What do you mean?" Will asked. Jack turned to look at them.  
  
"A pirate's life is no life for a young girl. It's dangerous and I fear for her sometimes. She's every bit as reckless as I was, and I don't think she has any sense of the real dangers of life. I want her to know I real life, a proper life." Will and Elizabeth didn't look convinced.  
  
"She does seem happy," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Aye, she is," Jack agreed. "But she's only 15. She has no other life to compare it with. She doesn't know what is best for her. Which is why I was hoping I could leave tonight. Alone. I'd like to leave her in your care for a year or so."  
  
"Without telling her? Do you really thing that's best?" Will asked.  
  
"Are you kidding? If I were to tell her, she'd throw a fit. There's no way I would be able to convince her to stay. Mind of her own, that one. Doesn't listen to a thing anyone says."  
  
Well, we'd be glad to keep her as long as you like," Elizabeth assured him. Jack looked visibly relieved.  
  
"You foolish honest people. Always doing something incredibly stupid."  
  
*  
  
Jack Turner was just returning along the path to the house when he heard a girl's voice up ahead.  
  
"We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, drink up me hearties yo-ho! Yo- ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me." Turning the corner, he saw a tall girl up ahead with shoulder length dark hair, blown by the wind. She was wearing a long, loose dark skirt with a loose white top that hung off the shoulders. She wore a necklace made of large medallions, which jangled as she turned around. Her eyes were as dark as her hair and every finger had a least one ring on it, each of a different stone.  
  
*  
  
The first thing Jade noticed about the boy she had discovered behind her was that he was identical to Will Turner, minus about twenty years.  
  
"Hello," she called out before returning to her song. "We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack, drink up me hearties yo-ho! Maraud and embezzle and even hijack, drink up me hearties yo-ho! Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me!"  
  
"Who are you?" he questioned suspiciously.  
  
"A pirate," she answered nonchalantly, picking up on his unease. She hardly made your average lady. Jack scoffed.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. Women can't be pirates."  
  
"Excuse? I'm one of the best bloody pirates out there. Mother ocean, you can't be Jack Sparrow's daughter, and NOT be a good pirate."  
  
"You liar. You're not Jack Sparrow's daughter. He doesn't have daughter."  
  
"Someone should inform him of that then. I expect he'll want to know."  
  
"Prove it then," Jack dared her.  
  
"I will," Jade agreed, eyes mocking him. She pulled back her left sleeve, revealing the scar of a 'P' branded into her arm. "See? Pirate." Jack glared at her. He didn't like being shown up by a girl. Especially this one.  
  
"Anyone could get the letter p branded into their arm," he argued. "It proves nothing."  
  
"Well how about this?" she offered, pulling the sleeve up more. There was a bright green tattoo of a sparrow sitting on a treasure chest. "You don't get a Sparrow tattoo if you're not a Sparrow." Jack just stared at her as she brushed past him and kept walking. "We kindle and char and inflame and ignite, drink up me hearties, yo-ho! We burn up the city, we're really a fright, drink up me hearties, yo-ho! We're rascals and scoundrels, villains and knaves, drink up me hearties, yo-ho! We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs, drink up me hearties yo-ho! Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me."  
  
Jack had continued walking towards the house when he saw his mother coming in his direction.  
  
"Jack dear, there you are. Come here, I'd like you to meet our guest." She continued along the path until they heard Jade's voice again.  
  
"We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do well cads, drink up me hearties, yo-ho! Aye but we're loved by our mommies and dads, drink up me hearties, yo-ho! Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me."  
  
"Jade?" Elizabeth called, wondering where she was.  
  
"Oh, hi!" she said, jumping down from a tree beside them.  
  
"Jade, I'd like you to meet my son. Jack, this is Jade."  
  
"Hello," Jack said, shaking her hand reluctantly.  
  
"Hello. It's such a pleasure to have meet you." Jade gushed, smiling at him in a sugary sweet manner. Elizabeth smiled as she noticed exactly how much Jade resembled Jack. The pirate, not her son. She walked with the same bounce and her eyes seemed to mock everything, and yet held intensity too. She began to hum as they returned to the house.  
  
"I meant it about the rum," her father threatened as he and Will came out to meet them. "I'll keep it under lock and key if I have too."  
  
"I'd pick the lock."  
  
"Then there just won't be any rum on the ship."  
  
"You can't do that. The crew would throw a fit."  
  
"More than likely. So please, stop humming and don't give them something to throw a fit about."  
  
"Fine," Jade agreed, sighing over dramatically.  
  
"Why don't you and Jack stay outside?" Will suggested. "Just until supper is ready?"  
  
"Why do I have to stay outside?" Jack (the pirate) asked, looking hurt. "Surely I'm not that filthy."  
  
"I disagree!" Jade piped up.  
  
"Quiet you." She fell silent again. Will gave Jack an odd look.  
  
"Not you. That Jack. My son." Will pointed to him.  
  
"Oh, that's who you were talking about before. Right. Wait, you have a son? This calls for a celebration!" Jack announced.  
  
"Rum for everyone!" Jade yelled.  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine." As Will, Elizabeth and Jack went inside, Jade stretched out on the ground and stared at the sky. She took a knife from her left boot and fingered it gently. Jack glared at her. For some reason he couldn't explain, she infuriated him, and that infuriated him more.  
  
"Not much of a pirate, are you?" he asked. "You don't even have a sword."  
  
"Just because it's not with me, doesn't mean I haven't got one. It's on the Pearl. I was only expecting to get drunk," she explained lazily.  
  
"I bet you don't even know how to use one."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
"Come on then. Fight against me. I'll get you a sword." Jade sat up and looked him over.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"I'll be sixteen in three months time. What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"I wouldn't waste my time," Jade decided. "And it wouldn't do your dignity much good to be beaten by a girl nearly a year younger than you."  
  
"You could never beat me."  
  
"I wouldn't count on that." Jade was beginning to be annoyed by him.  
  
"Oh really?" he asked, hauling her to her feet. Before he could make a move, she had wrenched herself free and kicked his feet out from under him. She held her knife at his throat.  
  
"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm completely incapable. I don't know what women you've grown up around, but I'm not one of them. I could kick your ass from here to Singapore in an instant. Savvy?" Looking disgusted, she stood up and held out her hand. Glaring at her, he got to his feet by himself.  
  
"Master Turner, Miss Sparrow, dinner is prepared," a man announced, coming to the door. "Mrs. Turner asked me to bring you in." He turned around and returned inside.  
  
"What's stuck up his bum?" Jade asked. Jack ignored her. 


	5. The floor doesn't even move

It's Alaina again. This is last chapter until Sunday at the earliest. Sorry! But you should be happy. I stayed up until 2:00 this morning writing it, when I had to get up at 9:00. Just for you. So be proud. And go review!! Go!!!  
  
And hi to szhismine, for reviewing again!  
  
I have to leave you with this, just because it's my favorite line from the movie. One of them, anyway.  
  
"She's safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised. And you get to die for her, just like you promised. So we're all men of our word really..... except for Elizabeth, who is in fact, a woman."  
  
*  
  
The meal was simple and delicious, consisting of roast chicken and mixed vegetables. They were served by the same pompous servant and Elizabeth's father had joined them.  
  
"To drink, miss?" the servant asked of Jade.  
  
"I don't s'pose you have any rum?"  
  
"No miss," he said with a look that clearly said even if they had, she would not be receiving any.  
  
"What a surprise. He lied to me. Again." Jack looked at his daughter.  
  
"It wasn't a lie," he protested. "I truly did think they might have some."  
  
"Of course you did." The governor looked quite shocked.  
  
"Is it really appropriate for a girl of her age to be drinking rum?"  
  
"You forget, she's Jack's daughter," Elizabeth reminded him.  
  
"Yes. I suppose it really shouldn't surprise me."  
  
"What's that s'posed to mean?" Jack and Jade asked at the same time. Will laughed.  
  
"If she's yours, anything is possible."  
  
"Well how's your life gone, Will?" Jack asked. "Are you still missing all the opportune moments? Still working at the little blacksmith's shop?"  
  
"No. I have my own sword shop now."  
  
"Sounds lovely. I'll have to visit. I could use a pretty little sword."  
  
"To go with your pretty little boat?"  
  
"It's a ship, Jade. A ship."  
  
"Boat."  
  
"Have you no respect for you elders?" Jade snorted.  
  
"You're hardly worthy of respect."  
  
"You're going straight to hell, you know that?"  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you there." The governor coughed, nearly choking on hi s chicken. He had never dined with a pirate before, let alone two.  
  
"Enough," Elizabeth laughed. "What about you, Jack? What have you been doing in the past seventeen years?"  
  
"Oh, this and that. Traveling the world. Raising this miscreant..."  
  
"Nearly losing our ship and home," Jade muttered.  
  
"What happened?" Will asked.  
  
"Well, while we were in London, some fellows took a fancy to the Pearl. They decided they'd resort to any means necessary to take her, even hijack."  
  
"You're full of it!" Jade exclaimed.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you not to interrupt your father?"  
  
"Maybe if you'd tell them the actual story, I wouldn't have to. They never tried hijacking. The amazing Captain Jack Sparrow here got drunk and they invited him to a poker game. I TOLD him not to go, but he never listens to me." While Jade continued to tell the real story, Jack watched her. She was completely oblivious to the fact that this was the last time she'd be with her father for a long time, and was essentially ignoring him. He hated having her leave her like this, without so much as a good bye, but it couldn't be helped. She was the world to him, and if something were to happen to her, he wouldn't be able to live with himself.  
  
Will could see the range of emotions on Jack's face and knew how he was feeling. He felt the same way for his son, although possible not as strongly because he had Elizabeth as well.  
  
As supper ended, they moved to the parlor, still exchanging talk and stories of the past seventeen years. Only at 10:00, when the younger Jack began yawning, did they consider stopping.  
  
Jade was given a room with a large, comfortable bed. She changed into a nightdress and crawled into bed. Her father came in to tuck her in, just as every other night. Something was different this time.  
  
"Good night, love," he said, kissing her forehead. "Sleep well."  
  
But Jade did not sleep well. She missed the gentle rocking of the Black Pearl, and something was bothering her. Her father's good night had been too brief. After nearly half an hour, she finally fell asleep, dozing fitfully and lightly and dreaming lucidly.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Will asked as Jack prepared to leave.  
  
"Yes," Jack answered distantly. He was more upset than he would have liked to admit. "Thank you again," he said, embracing Will and kissing Elizabeth's cheek. On his way out the door, he paused and turned back. "Do me a favor. Tell her I'm sorry." And he disappeared into the black night.  
  
After dozing for an hour, Jade finally woke up. Knowing she would not be able to sleep any longer, she decided to seek out her father and talk to him. The second she stepped from the bed, she knew instinctively that something was wrong. Looking around the room, her gaze stopped on the table beside her bed. Through the dim light from the dying fire, she could make out the silhouette of her father's hat. Silently she picked it up, revealing a note held beneath it. Knowing already what it would say, she began to read.  
  
"My darling daughter,  
  
I expect you already know what's happening now, or have a pretty good idea. Don't hate me. It really is for your own good, even if you don't see that right now. The life you're living isn't proper for you. You should be given the chance for a real life with a proper home. So I've left you in Will and Elizabeth's care for a year or so. I want you to stay there and be on your BEST behaviour, savvy? And for goodness's sake, don't do anything stupid. Remember darling, not all treasure is silver and gold."  
  
The letter was signed in her father's familiar signature, but Jade ignored that.  
  
"Bloody hell!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "That bloody bastard! I'll kill 'im!" Will, Elizabeth and Jack all ran into the room to witness Jade standing there staring at the letter and screaming every curse, oath and filthy word she could think of against her father.  
  
"Jade, he said he was sorry," Elizabeth told her, trying to calm her down.  
  
"Well he bloody well better be. Damn it all to hell. What did he think he was doing, leaving me here like this? He didn't even tell me!"  
  
"He knew if he had, you wouldn't have stayed," Elizabeth explained.  
  
"Damn right I wouldn't have. How'm I s'posed to stay here? Look at this. Look!" Jade began to jump up and down on the solid oak floor. "The ground doesn't even move. How am I to sleep at night? I can't live on land. When am I s'posed to swim? And, and... what the hell is wrong with him?? I belong on the ocean!"  
  
Elizabeth and Will exchanged looks as Jade continued raving. "There's not much we can do with her now," Will said. "Some temper she's got."  
  
"Just like Jack," Elizabeth answered wryly. "Just leave her here then?"  
  
"I don't think we can leave her alone, though. She might do something foolish." Immediately both turned to look at Jack.  
  
"What?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Jack, darling, could you stay here and keep an eye on her?" Elizabeth implored.  
  
"Oh, no. No way. Are you mad? I can't stop her from doing anything."  
  
"We don't need you to. Just stay here and watch her. You're always saying you'd like more responsibility. Well, here's your chance," Will offered.  
  
"Thank you ever so much," Jack muttered, glaring at them as he sat down in a chair. Will and Elizabeth left the room. Jade's ranting continued on for some time, slowly growing quieter. Jack began to grow sleepy. Eventually Jade's rantings turned to quiet mutterings as she reread the letter. Somewhere in the house a clock chimed midnight. Jade's head snapped up.  
  
"Did you hear that?" she demanded. "That was 12 strokes, right?"  
  
"I don't know," Jack answered, yawning. "Something like that. Either way, it's far too late to be up and about. Why don't you go back to sleep?" But Jade was ignoring him.  
  
"I didn't fall asleep until 10:30. Which means it's only been an hour and a half. So..." All of a sudden she raced from the room.  
  
"Oh lord," Jack muttered, chasing after her. He reached the landing on the times just as she ran out the door. Not sure what else to do, he followed after her. "Where are you going?" he called as they ran down the hill to the town. "Stop!"  
  
Jade raced through the town with Jack only a few feet behind her. She halted to a stop at the end of a dock, staring at the water as though expecting something to show up. She shook her head imploringly.  
  
"Damn. How could he do this? He's my only family."  
  
"What about your mother?" Jack asked.  
  
"Don't have one."  
  
"Don't be foolish. Of course you do. Everyone has a mother." Jade turned to look at him, obviously irritated.  
  
"No. They don't. Everyone has a woman who bore them until their birth. Not everyone has a mother. I don't." She turned to look back out at the cove, searching for something. It was a dark night, but the moon shone bright over the water. There was nothing there. The Black Pearl was gone, just as if she'd never been there.  
  
"It can't be gone already. That just... It's not fair!" She stood there silently for several minutes, staring out over the water. Jack grew uncomfortable.  
  
"Are you crying?" he finally asked.  
  
"No," she answered furiously. They were silent for several more minutes.  
  
"I'm sorry," Jack offered. She glared at him.  
  
"I don't want your pity." She spun around walking off the dock and back towards the house. Not knowing what else to do, Jack followed. 


	6. Delicious Chocolate Cake

Hey, it's Alaina again. You're all going to kill me. I got back early on Sunday- my grandmother got bored of us and dropped us off early. I feel so loved. And then I spent the day at Kat's so I couldn't finish today either. Sorry! Now today my brother kicked me off so he and his moronic friend could look at pictures of Jason and Freddie. God they're annoying. And ff.net is down. Ooh, I saw Pirates of the Caribbean again! Yaay! Fourth time! By the way, please excuse my horrific use of nautical terms. I'm just slightly rusty. You know, and I don't know what anything's called. I'm sure you can all figure out what I mean though.  
  
Oh, and a cameo to anyone who catches the reference to the third Jack!  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Harrypotter4ever: Or is that *you* were, if fact stealing *our* ideas? Have you ever though of it that way? Buah ha! Sorry about that, by the way. In all honestly, do you really think we stole your ideas? Because we didn't, I promise you that. We started this when I was sleeping over at Kat's and told her about a dream I had. And that was before I'd even started reading PotC fanfics, so I know it wasn't even subconsciously. We would never steal an idea off another author and pass it off as our own. I realize sometimes the stories have similarities, but taking the ideas off someone else is wrong and unfair.  
  
LotRseer3350: Of course Jack (the pirate's) coming back. We love Jack. How could we ever get rid of him?  
  
Oh, and hi to luvlyGRLofLIFE, Scarlett Red Rose and szhismine. Keep reviewing!!  
  
And this line is for szhismine. I love it too! Along with all of Jack's lines.  
  
Me? I'm dishonest, and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest... Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly...stupid.  
  
And on with the story:  
  
*  
  
The days passed quickly, turning into a set (if tedious) routine. Jade would get up in the morning, put on some flouncy dress or another, arrive for breakfast, and promptly get into an argument with Jack, usually using foul words that disgraced the entire household down to the servants. After breakfast, she would proceed to her cross-stitch, or some other completely mundane activity, complaining about how she would rather be sailing. During this time, she would be drilled on her mannerisms and being polite, none of which ever seemed to stick. After said mundane activity came lunch and another argument with Jack. After lunch was her 'afternoon nap', which Jade used as an opportunity to change her, clothes and sneak out the window. She would occasionally find the chance to go for a swim, but more often than not, spent her afternoons until tea in the blacksmiths shop, talking with Will and arguing with Jack. Neither of them let on that's where she had been, and no one ever found out. She would sneak back through her window about five minutes before she was called and join them again for tea and an argument with Jack. There would be another mundane activity followed by dinner and another argument with Jack and then bed.  
  
After a few weeks, Jade has discovered a beautiful library filled with books and a grand piano. Fortunately for her, reading and music were both considered appropriate 'women' activities, and so she settled into the tedious routine. The days quickly passed to weeks, and before anyone had realized where the time had gone, two months had passed.  
  
"Jade, get up you slugabed." Elizabeth entered the room, drawing back the curtains to reveal another brilliant Caribbean day. "It's nearing nine o'clock, and we have to get you ready." The girl didn't answer, keeping the covers drawn over her head. "Jade, come on. I have a lovely new dress for you to wear. And we have to hurry. The christening is in two hours. Jade?" When the girl still didn't answer, Elizabeth pulled back the covers, revealing several pillows in the vague form of a body. "Bloody hell."  
  
"Mrs. Turner!" the maids bearing the dress box gasped. Elizabeth looked at her and left the room quickly, checking everywhere in the house she thought the girl might be.  
  
"Can I help you Mrs. Turner?" the pompous servant asked as they entered the parlor.  
  
"Yes, Percy. I'm looking for Miss Sparrow. You haven't seen her, have you?" The servant boy preparing a fire in the corner looked up quickly.  
  
"If you please Mrs. Turner, I saw her earlier this morning."  
  
"Where Thomas?" she asked kindly.  
  
"I was heading for the stables to feed the 'orses. She didn't see me, but she was heading down the 'ill. I think she was going to the smith shop."  
  
"Thank you, Thomas," Elizabeth said wryly. "I really shouldn't be surprised," she added to herself, leaving the house.  
  
*  
  
"What do you think?" Will asked holding up his latest work. "It's a gift from Norrington for the newest captain." The sword was made of silver toned steel with gold filigree twisted about the hilt. It had been designed more for show, though if needed would fare as well as any other.  
  
"It's beautiful," Jack praised, once again in awe of his father's work. He took the sword, examining it closer and balancing it on his finger. "It's perfect."  
  
"I think the balance is just slightly off," Jade announced from the rafters.  
  
"It's not!" Jack argued. It's perfectly balanced."  
  
"It's close, I'll give you that. But not perfect. Throw it and see. See if it lands where it's s'posed too." Shrugging, Will did just as she suggested, aiming for the middle of the door. Just as he threw the sword, the door opened, allowing Norrington entrance. The sword, actual being just off balance, narrowly missed Norrington, veering only inches to his left.  
  
"My apologies, Commodore," Will said quickly, picking up the sword. Norrington just looked at him.  
  
"I've come for my order, Mr. Turner. Is this it?"  
  
"Yes," Will answered, offering it to him. "Perfectly balanced," he added with a slightly crooked grin missed by the commodore. "But please, let us continue outside. The heat of the forge is often overwhelming." As Will and Norrington left the building, Jade laughed.  
  
"What are you doing up there anyway?" Jack asked.  
  
"I'm Treasure Jade Sparrow, love. Daughter of the best pirate in the world. I need no reason to do anything. Unless the reason is rum." Jack rolled his eyes.  
  
"You know, it's funny. For all your mention of rum, I have yet to see you drink any." Above him, Jade's eyes narrowed.  
  
"And just what do you mean by that?"  
  
"You probably don't drink rum. You're just showing off. You're a sorry excuse for a pirate, just like your father." Jade leapt down from the rafters, nimble as a monkey.  
  
"Excuse me?" she questioned coolly.  
  
"He doesn't look like much of a pirate to me. What sort of a pirate dresses the way he does? And he's obviously not much of a father, judging by your character and the way he left you."  
  
"You have no idea what kind of a father he is. You have no right to judge either of us based on your sheltered little life."  
  
"And just what are you going to do about it?" Jack persisted. "Are you going to fight me?" He picked up two of the swords his father had made.  
  
"No."  
  
"Come one. Show me what a great pirate you are." His tone was heavy with sarcasm as he tossed the sword to Jade. She caught it deftly, and for the first time Jack wondered if maybe she had been speaking the truth. Still, he couldn't back down after he had pushed her so far. "Go on." Jade looked from him to the sword silently, as though contemplating something. Finally she spoke.  
  
"Jack, there are things I can do and things I won't. I CAN beat you with a sword all by me onesies, but I WON'T, savvy? I was taught to be respectful of your parents at the very least. They like you for some reason I can't fathom, and I won't spit on that bond anytime soon." Will had entered unseen followed by Norrington and Elizabeth just in time to hear her last words. "Good morning," Jade greeted them with a flourish, tossing the sword back to Jack. For a moment, they were all silent.  
  
'My God,' Will thought to himself. 'Two Jack Sparrows in the world, and it's still standing.'  
  
Elizabeth was the one to finally break the silence. "Well, I've found what I was looking for. Come on Jade." Jade came without protest, although she obviously would have liked to. "It was lovely to see you again, Commodore. We'll see you at the christening. Will, see to it that you and Jack are back in time to properly prepare." They walked to the house silently. "Do I even want to know what you were doing?" Elizabeth finally asked. Jade looked at her, grinning Jack Sparrow's smile.  
  
"Well, I can't have you turning me into a completely proper lady. I'd die from the boredom." Elizabeth laughed, shaking her head reluctantly.  
  
"Come along. I have a lovely new dress for you."  
  
At the house Elizabeth handed Jade the box with the dress in it. Jade lifted the dress out, staring at the corset oddly. She'd never had to wear one before, even with all the flouncy dresses they'd been foisting on her.  
  
"What is this?" she questioned.  
  
"Just put it on," Elizabeth urged, sitting on the bed as Jade retreated behind the screen.  
  
"It's too tight," Jade announced, arching her back. "The other ones aren't this tight. I think I need a bigger si-" She was cut off as the maids began tightening the corset strings. "Bloody hell. Who came up with this torture?"  
  
"You'll get used to it," Elizabeth consoled her.  
  
"No, I won't. I'm- I'm not wearing it." Her words were interrupted by gasps as the laces were pulled tighter and tighter.  
  
"Please," Elizabeth pleaded. "You'll look absolutely lovely."  
  
"Fine," Jade relented, mostly because she was beginning to feel too lightheaded to argue. "I bet it was a man."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Who came up with these. Bloody lovely for him. He doesn't have to wear one."  
  
It took nearly two hours for the maids to prepare Jade to their satisfaction. During that time Elizabeth had left and Will and Jack had returned home, washed up, dressed, and were waiting when Jade finally made her appearance at the top of the stairs. The dress was low cut with a large skirt. The sleeves started just off her shoulders, fitting her arms tightly. It was red, with white flowers decorating it. Her hair was fixed up, covered by a matching hat.  
  
"See?" Elizabeth said. "Absolutely lovely."  
  
"Wonderful. I'll keep that in mind when I stop breathing." As she walked down the stairs, Jade clutched at the railing until her knuckles turned white.  
  
"Are you still wearing those rings?" Elizabeth asked, noticing them.  
  
"Yes," Jade answered breathily. There were 16 of them, each a different stone, representing a different symbol and a different year of her life.  
  
"You don't think they're a little unsuitable. Just for the ceremony."  
  
"Not a chance, love. I'm wearing the bloody death dress from hell. Let me wear my rings." More because they were nearly late than anything, Elizabeth agreed. The carriage left for the ceremony in a hurry, and they made it just in time. While Elizabeth and Will stood in front near the dock, Jack and Jade remained in the back of the crowd, standing on a step.  
  
The ceremony seemed to drag on, especially under the hot sun with an incredibly tight dress.  
  
"Seems an awful lot of talking for a ship christening," Jade muttered. "All they have to do is name the bloody thing and break out the rum."  
  
"It's not that simple," Jack hissed back. "Ship christenings are a large deal at a sea port. They have to ask protection for the ship from God, among other things."  
  
"Well, that would explain why they never seemed so long before. Can't remember asking God for protection. We're all going straight to hell, I s'pose it doesn't much matter." Jade yawned, rolling her neck. With her energy finally spent, she sat down on the step, closing her eyes as she listened to the speaker drone on.  
  
Her eyes snapped open with a start as Jack discreetly nudged her with his foot. Realizing the ceremony was finishing; she stood up, joining in the chorus of 'lovely ceremony' They milled about the crowd for a while, Jade looking desperately for rum.  
  
"Hello, dear," an elderly lady addressed Jade kindly. "It was a lovely ceremony, wasn't it?"  
  
"Oh yes," Jade agreed, desperately trying to find a more comfortable way of standing. "Lovely. Enchanting. Magnetizing. Positively ravishing. If it had of been food, it would have been a delicious chocolate cake and I would have eaten it all!" The lady looked at her oddly.  
  
"Of course. I agree completely. I don't believe we've met," she said, offering out her hand. "I'm Madeleine Burton."  
  
"My name is... Anne!" Jade announced, taking the lady's hand. "I'm staying with the Turners for a while. Old family friends."  
  
"I see." Madeleine looked rather disdainfully at Jade's rings. "Quite the collection you have there."  
  
"Yes. They were given to me by my dear father. God rest his soul. He's gone now. Left me here."  
  
"Oh my! I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's quite all right, really. I'm happy for him, in fact."  
  
"Happy for him?" Madeleine repeated, shocked.  
  
"Oh yes! You see, I think he was heading for, um, some place. Starts with an 's'. Sunshi.... Spider... no, um,"  
  
"St. Peter's Gates?" Madeleine suggested helpfully.  
  
"Yes, that's it! At least, I think it is. Something like that. No matter. I hear it's absolutely lovely there. I only wish he'd taken me. He left me here all by me onesies, savvy? But I expect he's having a wonderful time. Lots of rum."  
  
"Yes," Madeleine agreed, looking around desperately. "I'm sure there is."  
  
"What are you doing?" Jack demanded suddenly form beside her.  
  
"Jack!" Jade exclaimed. "Why, I haven't seen you in forever."  
  
"What are you talking about? You saw me less than ten minutes ago."  
  
"Did I really?" Jade asked, looking fascinated. "It seems so much longer, Jack. Jack, Jack, Jack. Jack!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have the same name as my father."  
  
"Fancy that," he muttered through gritted teeth. "Hello Mrs. Burton. It's lovely to see you again. You'll have to excuse my friend here. She's the daughter of an old friend of my father's. Little bit funny in the head."  
  
"Oh," was the only answer.  
  
"Come along now," Jack ordered, putting his arm around Jade's waist and leading her in the direction he'd last seen his parents.  
  
"Bye Mrs., um, you," Jade called over her shoulder. "Jack, I've forgotten her name!" she added in the same volume of voice.  
  
"I'm sure she'll forgive you," Jack reassured her, searching wildly for his parents. "What's gotten into you anyway?" he added as she almost fell.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure, but I think it could have something to do with the fact that I don't think I've taken a breath in about ten minutes."  
  
"Well you'd best take one soon. Mother and Father are coming and Norrington's with them."  
  
"That old ponce?"  
  
"Quiet! They'll hear you."  
  
"Jack, hello," Norrington said. "I was just telling your parents what a fine man you've become. We'd be glad to have you as a part of the King's Navy any day." Behind him, Will rolled his eyes.  
  
"Thank you, Commodore."  
  
"And is this the fine young lady I saw this morning?"  
  
"Yes," Jade answered. She had calmed down considerably, being no longer simply light headed, but very close to passing out as well. Clutching Jack's arm with her left hand, she extended her right to the Commodore. He stared curiously at the rings adorning it.  
  
"Who did you say your father was?"  
  
"Um, you know, that man." She stumbled forward, even though she hadn't been moving.  
  
"Mother," Jack interjected quickly. "Jade hasn't been feeling well. I think perhaps we should leave."  
  
"Of course. Commodore, it was lovely to speak with you."  
  
"Always a pleasure," Will added with a false smile.  
  
"Good bye! Lovely ceremony," Jade gasped as they found the governor and reached the carriage. The minute the door was closed, Jade reached in the back of her dress, pulling on the corset ties until they came loose. "Much better," she announced.  
  
"I can't believe the things you said," Jack admonished.  
  
"Like what?" Will questioned, looking amused.  
  
"She told Mrs. Burton that her father was dead and having a lovely time with lots of rum." Will burst out laughing and even Elizabeth looked amused.  
  
"Oh goodness gracious," the governor sighed. "I expect she thinks we're all mad now."  
  
"It wasn't my fault," Jade protested. "It was the bloody corset. It made me all light headed and dizzy, and everything seemed funny. I just spoke whatever popped into my mind."  
  
"And how is that different from any other day?" Jack asked. Before another argument could start, Elizabeth interrupted them.  
  
"It really was a lovely ceremony though, wasn't it?"  
  
"It was awfully long," Jack said.  
  
"I agree," Will added. "The Commodore is a terrible windbag."  
  
"Oh, it wasn't that bad," Jade disagreed as the carriage reached the house and they stepped out.  
  
"Easy for you to say," Jack argued. "You slept through the whole thing."  
  
"I didn't!"  
  
"You did!"  
  
"I was resting my eyes."  
  
"That's why you began to snore, I suppose."  
  
"I didn't snore!"  
  
"You did."  
  
"I don't snore."  
  
"And when's the last time you were awake to hear yourself?"  
  
"Never, because I can't sleep over YOUR snoring. I can hear you in my bedroom!"  
  
"You cannot! I don't snore."  
  
"Oh really? Tell that to my tired ears." While Jade and Jack continued their arguing, Will, Elizabeth and the governor entered the house, leaving them outside. They remained there for nearly fifteen minutes before they finally entered the house.  
  
"You're mad!" Jack yelled.  
  
"Oh, shut up, you slimy git!" Jade retorted, stomping up the stairs.  
  
"You're a sorry excuse for a pirate!"  
  
"At least I am one, and I don't live some boring life in a big fancy house on top of a hill."  
  
"You do now!"  
  
"Shut up!" Jade's door slammed shut, echoing down the staircase. Jack wandered to the kitchen, muttering to himself irritably.  
  
*  
  
Later that night, Jade drifted awake. Having been unable to get used to sleeping in a skirt, she was wearing loose black pants made of a satiny material along with a loose white top. Without realizing it, she was clutching her father's hat in her arms, her only souvenir of him. She rolled over, dully noticing the presence of about three maids.  
  
'I really don't know why the feel the need to assign five maids to take care of my fire,' she thought, rolling over again. Moments later a gag was pulled over her mouth and she was hauled out of the bed and to her feet. She struggled desperately against her invisible captors, but they were strong and quickly had her arms tied behind her back, still holding her father's hat.  
  
"'Ello luv," an obnoxious voice greeted her. A man moved in front of her. He was short and stubby looking. What was left of his balding hair was grey and stringy. His teeth were yellow and black and his nose was hooked. Jade glared at him, wanting to shout but unable to. "I 'ope you don't mind. You'll be stayin' with us for awhile." Glaring furiously, Jade gave a muffled yell. "Now, now, luv. None of that. We can't have you being discovered. Come 'long now." As the other two pirates behind her dragged her away, Jade struggled violently. Striking out with her feet at whatever came close, she succeeded in knocking over the small table beside her bed, sending a book and unlit lamp crashing to the floor.  
  
*  
  
In his room, Jack awoke with a start. Something had jolted him from his sleep, although he wasn't sure what. Knowing instinctively that something was wrong, he crept from his bed and reached for the sword he kept under his bed. Another crash proved him right. It came from Jade's room. Quietly, he edged for his door, keeping the sword raised.  
  
*  
  
Jade had managed to knock more things to the floor, causing the pirates to anger. The one who had spoken to her before slapped her face, stunning her for an instant. That gave them an opportunity to drag her out the door. They dragged her down the hall as silently as they could, which is rather difficult when you're taking a 15 year old girl who's stubborn as hell by force. As they pulled her down the stairs, Jack opened his door at the far end of the hall. The hallway seemed peaceful enough, but something still seemed wrong. He inched to Jade's room. The door was wide open, and the objects from her desk and bedside table had been cast to the floor. The dull thud of the door came from downstairs. He raced into her room, looking out the window. He could see the pirates, dragging a struggling Jade down the hill. He dashed to his parents' room, throwing the door open.  
  
"They've taken her!" he yelled. Will and Elizabeth woke up quickly, confused looks on their faces.  
  
"Who?" Will asked, blinking sleepily.  
  
"Jade! We must save her!"  
  
"Jack, calm down," Elizabeth soothed him. "What's happened?"  
  
"Something woke me up, although I wasn't sure what. Then I heard a crash from Jade's room. By the time I got to the hall, they were gone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The pirates! Jade's room was ransacked, but I looked out her window and saw them dragging her away. We have to hurry!" Will and Elizabeth jumped out of bed.  
  
"We must alert the Commodore!" Elizabeth announced.  
  
"And I'm sure he'll be an exceptional help," Will muttered.  
  
"Will!"  
  
"It's true. He's already suspicious of her."  
  
"Well we should probably do something soon!" Jack yelled.  
  
"Look, we'll just go alert the Commodore. Now. Before they get too far," Elizabeth decided.  
  
"Jack's going to kill me," Will muttered as they left the room.  
  
*  
  
Jade was thrown forcibly to the deck of the boat as the crew prepared to set sail. With her hands still tied, it was impossible for her to keep her balance and she fell, landing uncomfortably on her arms. She struggled to sit up, still maintaining a grip on her father's hat. No sooner had she done that when another pirate came along, hauling her roughly to her feet.  
  
"The cap'n wishes to see you," he jeered, laughing maniacally. He pushed her in front of him, up the stairs to the front of the deck.  
  
"Well, hello m'dear," the captain greeted her. He was tall with greasy black hair and olive coloured skin. He spoke with a thick Italian accent. "Surely all this precaution is unnecessary. Gilmore, remove the gag."  
  
"Sir?" the pirate who had dragged Jade over questioned.  
  
"Go ahead. Nobody will hear her now anyway." The instant the gag was removed, Jade began screaming at the top of her lungs, ignoring the dry cottony feeling the gag had left in her mouth.  
  
"You filthy bastard, let me go!" she ordered, struggling to be free of Gilmore, who was holding her in place. "They already know I'm gone, and they'll be after me. You don't stand a chance."  
  
"Are you so sure of that?" Jade quieted for a moment. He was right. She had no way of knowing if they had heard her leave or not. For all she knew, they had slept soundly and her presence would not be missed until sometime in the late morning. "Yes, that's what I thought."  
  
"I hope you rot in hell. They'll find me. And when my father finds out, he'll come and he'll kill you, you ugly slime."  
  
"Yes, that's what I'm expecting."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let me explain, darling. I'm Captain Nathan Mara. Your father and I go very, VERY far back. In fact, he owes me his life. And I intend to take it. You mean nothing to me, tesoro. All I want is the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. And my best way of getting him is you."  
  
"How will he know where to find you?"  
  
"Oh, he'll know." Lazily, he motioned for Gilmore to take her away. He dragged her back to the stairs.  
  
"Wait!" she yelled suddenly.  
  
"Yes, mio amore?"  
  
"What if he doesn't come?"  
  
"Let's hope for your sake, he does. Or your father won't be a father any longer."  
  
"No!" Jade yelled as Gilmore dragged her down the stairs and threw her in the room, locking the door behind her. 


	7. Kohl

Hi, it's Kat again! (For once () Anyway, thank you to everyone who's been reviewing, Alaina and I love you all! We're putting quotes at the beginning of each chapter (duh), so if you have a favorite Jack quote, let us know! ( Enjoy!  
  
Reviewers:  
  
LotRseer3350- Congratulations, you won the cameo! That's right, the phrase "Nimble as a monkey" was the mention of the third Jack. (You can thank Alaina for that one.()  
  
luvlyGRLofLIFE- You never know what might happen between Jade and Jack (Turner)- you'll just have to wait and see. ( Thanks for reviewing!  
  
szhismine- We love that quote too! We'll try to fit it into a chapter for you!  
  
Talon- We guessed that it was all a joke, but we just wanted to make sure everything was clear. Thanks for reviewing and we like your story too! (  
  
More thanks to- mixtapewonder and x-mangle. Enjoy the story everybody!  
  
And now, after an overdose of smiley faces- a word from our favorite Captain-  
  
Jack Sparrow: Of the two of us, I'm the only one who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore my word is the one we'll be trusting.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow had never pushed the Black Pearl as fast as he did that day. If he had thought it would make it go faster, he would have stood in the sails and blew. His visit in Tortuga, for news of fellow pirates, had sent him out of the bar soberer then the day he had been born. Nathan Mara had returned to the Caribbean, looking for revenge. He had learned of Jade's existence, closely guarded for this very reason, and had headed for Port Royal the day before. As Jack forced his crew back aboard the ship, he could not miss the bitter irony of Jade not being among them. The one time he had tried to do something completely selfless for his little girl, and he managed to screw it up. If she had been with him, instead of on land, she would be safe.  
  
Pulling away from the dock, Jack left Anamaria at the helm, himself standing silently at the bow. Looking upwards at the pitch dark sky, littered with stars like sparkling jewels, he was reminded violently of her eyes, glittering with laughter. At his expense, more often then not, but still laughing, loudly and deeply. If they managed to make her into a lady, he prayed they never got rid of her laugh.  
  
Whether Lady Luck was on his side, or the ocean wanted Jade back as much as Jack did, the trip from Tortuga to Port Royal took one day instead of two. Leaving the crew onboard as he rowed quickly to shore, Jack found himself praying, something he had never done before.  
  
'I'll give Anamaria the bloody ship I owe her, I'll teach Jade to be a lady not a pirate, I'll stop drinking rum- all the time; just let her be safe.'  
  
Hiding his rowboat in some bushes at the bottom of Will and Elizabeth's hill, Jack raced towards the house. With an unease building in his stomach he noticed the lights burning brightly in most of the windows. Something instinct whispered to him that he was too late, but still he ran, rationalizing it away.  
  
'Mara is an idiot and only sent one or two men. Even asleep Jade can take one or two men. She's fine, she has to be fine.' Clamoring up the trellis below Jade's window, Jack edged his way into the dark room. 'There's no light on. She's still asleep, I made it in time.'  
  
*  
  
Jack Turner had no idea why, but the very idea that someone had overpowered Jade, had taken her away; infuriated him. Almost as much as she did herself. The sheets on the bed were crumpled, the covers falling on the floor haphazardly. The hated corset sat thrown to the side, the beautiful red dress crumpled in a chair. And folded carefully to side were the clothes she had arrived in, clean and waiting for her to return to them. The harsh scrubbing they had received had not managed to take away the heady scent of the salt water that still lingered in the folds.  
  
Outside, a soft thump sounded through the window. Alert, Jack slipped back into the shadows, waiting for another sign. It appeared quickly, an image of black on black as shadows crossed over and a man entered the room. Gliding forward, sword at the ready, Jack was completely unprepared for the sight before him.  
  
*  
  
Captain Jack entered the room as quickly and quietly as he could, cursing himself mentally for the soft sound that he made as his boot scraped the wall. Even in the near perfect darkness, Jack could tell his daughter wasn't there. The silence, the absolute quiet of the room betrayed his hope. For all the excellent traits Jade had picked up from him, she had also managed to get his inability to sleep without making noise. The crew would badger them for hours, saying how the two managed to compete even in their sleep- who could sound more like a wood saw? Whereas most females would blush and stammer an excuse, Jade had quite cockily assured the crew that she was the best; as always.  
  
A slight movement in the corner of the room caught his attention, causing him enough concern to draw his gun. 'Surely Mara wouldn't be stupid enough to leave someone behind, would he?'  
  
*  
  
Sensing the stranger's movement rather then seeing it, Jack sprang forward.  
  
*  
  
As the oncoming assaulter barreled toward Jack, sword pointed towards his neck, Jack calmly aimed his gun.  
  
"Who are you?" Both demanded at the same time, drawing to a halt.  
  
"Jack." Again they answered in unison, drawing a long suffering sigh from the Captain.  
  
Trying again, both Jacks questioned. "Where's Jade?"  
  
Holding up his left hand, Captain Sparrow signaled for the younger man to stay quiet. "Do you recognize me now boy?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Rolling his eyes at the boy's properness, Jack continued. "Jade has been taken?"  
  
"Yes. I was here looking for clues, a note or something."  
  
Skeptically, Captain Jack questioned the boy nonetheless. "Did you find anything?"  
  
Before he could answer, the door flew open, revealing Will Turner, the Commodore two steps behind. "Jack? Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes father."  
  
"No I'm bloody well not! Where's Jade?"  
  
"Jack." Will dropped his sword and stepped forward. "Jack I am so sorry. We'll get her back, I swear."  
  
Clearing his throat, Commodore Norrington sauntered into the room. "So the infamous pirate returns, and just moments too late. What a pity. Mister Turner, I believe I have found one of your kidnappers. Take him away."  
  
"NO!"  
  
A group of red coated soldiers filed into the room, apprehending Captain Jack and tying his hands behind his back.  
  
"Commodore Norrington, you must let him go." Will insisted, stepping directly in front of him. "He is more capable of finding Jade and bringing her home safely, then any man in your armada."  
  
Disdainfully, the commodore stared at the man before him. "Mister Turner, I must do nothing. This man is wanted by the crown, and I will perform my duty. I will still send men out to search for the girl, but this man will hang."  
  
"You don't understand-"  
  
"You, Mister Turner, are nothing but a blacksmith. Do not assume yourself capable of advising a commodore."  
  
The procession out of the Turner household was a somber one, silent and dreary. All the while, Captain Jack Sparrow never spoke once. As they passed through the front door, Will called after them. "We'll find her Jack! I swear to you, we will make this right again!"  
  
Silence was his answer.  
  
*  
  
As the last soldier left, Will sprang into action. "Elizabeth, go to your father. Explain the situation, see what he can do. Jack, go with your mother, beg him, do whatever it takes. I'm going to see Jack and see what he knows." Throwing on his coat, he paused to kiss Elizabeth, and pat his son's face affectionately. "Take care."  
  
With that, William Turner swept through his front door with such flourish Captain Jack Sparrow would have been impressed, had he been there to see it.  
  
Calmly, Elizabeth turned towards the stairs. "I am going to change, and you will go do the same. Be back here in five minutes."  
  
*  
  
"You bloody BASTARD! I have to find my daughter! Let me go! LET ME GO!"  
  
The cries echoed through the entire fort as Will entered. Breezing past the guards without so much as a "Hello.", Will headed straight for the basement, ignoring the shouts of indignation behind him.  
  
At the sight of his old friend, caged once more, Will almost began to cry. Instead, he steeled himself, awaiting the blame he felt sure he deserved.  
  
"Hello Will."  
  
The voice was all wrong. There was no mocking, no laughter behind it. It shouldn't belong to Jack Sparrow.  
  
"It's my fault Jack, I'm so sorry."  
  
"No it's not. I should never have left her. I knew something like this would happen some day."  
  
Shaking his head morosely, Will sat down on the other side of the bars. "Elizabeth and Jack have gone to see the governor; he might be able to help."  
  
"Get him to help Jade. I don't matter anymore."  
  
"That's not true Jack. Jade needs you. You can't let her down."  
  
Jack didn't answer, crouched in the far corner. He fiddled with on of his rings, his head looking strangely bare without his tri-pointed hat. "I can't get this image out of my mind. It's was when she was small, and I still didn't know how to be a father. Not that I do now, mind you, but just the same. She was so tiny as a child, and I was afraid a good strong wave would sweep her off the deck. I would tell her to stay in my quarters whenever a storm came up. She listened to me back then, mostly anyway, but that day she slipped out. I was at the helm and all of the sudden this pair of twiggy little arms wrapped around my legs. I look down, and there she is. I was terrified suddenly, and I just stood there staring at her. She held up her arms, to be picked up, and I did it without thinking. She wanted to see the storm, to feel the wind and the water." He stopped, staring at Will suddenly. "How could I have taken her away from the ocean? She wedded herself to it that day, and who would know better then me what that means? She'll never be happy anywhere else."  
  
"You did what you thought was best. Anyone could see that."  
  
"Really?" Jack questioned. "I can't." Staring back into space, Jack could still feel her weight in his arms, her hands clasping the back of his shirt. She never stayed inside again; even climbing up to the crow's nest to see how far the storm stretched. She'd nearly killed him that day, nearly stopped his heart.  
  
Leaning against the bars, Will felt his own thoughts drifting over the past two months. Jade had the same ability as her father to worm her way into your heart before you could decide whether or not you were ready. The idea of her somewhere, possibly afraid, with no one around that she trusted, twisted his heart.  
  
"Jack?" Will questioned suddenly. "Do you know who has her?"  
  
It took a moment for Jack to answer. "Mara. Nathan Mara."  
  
*  
  
"Father, you must help him! Jade will die otherwise!"  
  
Governor Swann shook his head definitely. "Elizabeth, I can command the commodore to send more men after her, but Jack Sparrow-"  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack piped up from his chair.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow is wanted by the crown. The commodore wasn't lying when he said he was just doing his duty."  
  
Half an hour had passed just like this, and still they got no further. Frustrated and upset, Elizabeth stood up from her chair. "Are you telling me that in a matter of hours, a kidnapped child will be an orphan?"  
  
"Elizabeth, please, calm down. Jack- Captain Jack Sparrow knew what it would mean when he came here, you knew that as well."  
  
"He came back to save her! You are sentencing them both to death!"  
  
Sternly, the governor stood up as well, facing off with his daughter. "Elizabeth, you should take your son, go home, and get some rest. There is nothing you can do."  
  
Turning without a goodbye, Elizabeth and Jack were at the door, before she spoke again. "There is always something."  
  
*  
  
"Yo- ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me." Singing softly from her narrow cell, Jade slowly worked away at the rope that bound her hands, her father's voice echoing through her head.  
  
'The thing with binding someone's hands or feet is it makes them think they can't get away. But all it is is a matter of loosening the knot and sliding the ropes off. Once you know you can get out, no one can bind you. No matter how long it takes, you can get rid of them.'  
  
*  
  
Neither knew what time it was when Will finally left Jack to find out what was going on at home. As soon as Will disappeared into the night, the cries started again, and didn't cease, even when Jack had no voice left to call out with.  
  
*  
  
The day dawned bright and clear, a red haze showing on the horizon. As Will, Elizabeth and Jack left the house for the square, Will found his gaze drawn to it.  
  
"A red sky is a bad sign."  
  
"For who?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
*  
  
A large crowd had gathered; news that Captain Jack Sparrow had once again been caught had caught the fancy of many a person. The Turners had been the first to arrive, but they were soon followed by over half of Port Royal. As the sun crested the stone walls, Norrington's men brought out the prisoner. Standing before the crowd, he was a pitiful sight.  
  
The pirate's head hung down, as if he no longer had the strength to hold it up. Any respect Commodore Norrington had ever held for this man disintegrated at the sight. The once proud Captain Jack stood before the crowd in ruins, unable to even look his accusers in the eye.  
  
"Any last words?" The executioner demanded, grinning sardonically.  
  
"Please.Commodore Norrington." The voice broke, hours spent begging and crying from his cell had stolen him of his voice, just as the loss of his daughter had stolen him of his spirit.  
  
With his grin still in place, the executioner called out, "'e wants to speak to the Commodore! Can't call out 'imself, 'e cried for so long after they told him 'e was to swing, 'e lost 'is voice!"  
  
Among the laughter of the morbid-minded crowd, Commodore Norrington stepped forward, heading towards the gallows. "I will come closer then. Every man deserves to have his last words heard. Even a pirate."  
  
As Norrington stepped onto the rough wooded planks that had been the final image in the many a dying man, Captain Jack Sparrow raised his head at last. Gone was the cocky grin, the laughing eyes that always taunted you with knowledge you would never receive. Tears had run down his face, leaving it lined with the remnants of black kohl. In later years, when Norrington reflected on that day, it would always be that sight that he remembered. Not the jeering crowd, eager for another spectacular getaway that only Jack Sparrow could produce, or the smug smile of the executioner. No, Norrington would not remember that; he would remember how broken Captain Jack looked. The man had been here before, and yet nothing had ever erased his laughter. Death had been a game, just one more thing for the impervious captain to defeat.  
  
Drawing back, in shock or in shame, Commodore Norrington remained riveted on the spot, his eyes staring unblinkingly at the streaks of kohl that ran down to the collar of Jack's coat. "What happened to you? To the proud man who defied me and my men even as he began to swing? What could possibly have broken you?"  
  
"Please. my daughter, she's been taken. Let me go, and I'll come back. Let me save her and I swear, I'll come back to die."  
  
Norrington snorted violently. "The word of a pirate is a dishonest word. This story about your daughter is no doubt one of your fabrications. Your ship is undoubtedly moored nearby, and you will be off that wall and on it without as much as a glance back to shore."  
  
The faintest glint of anger registered in the eyes of Captain Jack Sparrow, unnoticed behind the impenetrable haze of sorrow. "On my word as a father. Please, let my daughter live. Please-" He stopped abruptly, forcing down the sob that threatened to rip apart his already torn throat. "She is only fifteen years old. I left her here, so that she might choose land, where she might be safe. Now she's gone and I must find her!"  
  
"You have no daughter!" Norrington shouted at him.  
  
Suddenly standing stock still, Jack straightened, his voice gaining momentum as he spoke. "She is fifteen years old. Her hair and eyes are so dark you cannot discern their true colour, yet they are never black. Her hair barely brushes her shoulders, and she wears it plain, without any beads or braids."  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"She wears sixteen rings, and never takes them off. One has been gifted to her on the day of her birth since the day she was born. The stones are all for protection. Her name is Treasure Jade Sparrow and she is mine. If I don't go to find her, she'll die." Pleadingly, Jack stared at the commodore. "She is innocent. Of all the bad things I've done in my life, she is the one thing I ever got right. Don't let her die just because she's mine. please."  
  
"The Turner's have already reported Jade missing, and my men are out looking for her. Do not worry Mister Sparrow, if she can be saved, we will do it. I'll be sure to tell her you tried."  
  
"You bastard! I promised her I'd always come for her! I promised!"  
  
"And you are a pirate and a dishonest man. She must be used to you disappointing her by now, surely." With a sharp nod, Norrington turned and walked away, the executioner reaching eagerly for the lever even as Norrington stepped off the gallows.  
  
Looking up into the sky, a small bird flew overhead. A single sparrow perched on the wooden beam above his head. Another one of the Englishmen's caged wild birds, brought across the ocean, to remind them of home.  
  
'Well', Jack thought ruefully, one final tear tracking down his face. 'At least one sparrow escaped today.'  
  
As the floor fell away beneath his feet, Captain Jack Sparrow turned his face to the sky, to the clear blue dome that would be the last thing he ever saw. "I'm sorry Jade." He whispered, just before his airflow was cut off viciously. 


	8. Isabella

We have a lot of thank yous to do this time. Because we have 36 reviews!!!! Happy dance! And through scientific research, we've discovered that chocolate and reviews have the same effect. (Scientific research being making chocolate, checking reviews, eating chocolate, checking reviews.) So do pina coladas and getting caught in the rain.  
  
LotRseer3350: Your cameo hasn't been written in yet. We need to know what description you'd like and what name your character person should have.  
  
And thank you to: liquidiamond, mixtapewonder, x-mangle, szhismine, Sabre, Kumiko *Kaylin* Eharu, luvlyGRLofLIFE, Braveheart and BeanoPessim. We love your all. And your ovaries, of course.  
  
And now, another favourite Jack quote:  
  
The Black Pearl is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice, unlikely, young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him.  
  
*  
  
In all his life, Captain Jack Sparrow had never been so glad to feel his feet touch solid ground. For a moment, he let his eyes remain closed, savouring the feeling of the air moving through his lungs; his heart beating in his chest. In the amount of time it took him to open his eyes, he realized he was alive for one reason: to save his daughter.  
  
Ripping the severed noose from around his neck, he clambered up onto the rough wooden planking. The knife Will had thrown to cut the rope was imbedded in the post above his head. He ducked as the executioner aimed a blow at him. Rapidly approaching where he stood, Will was being chased by a group of the red coated soldiers. Barely glancing in his direction, Will threw Jack a sword to defend himself. Throwing himself into the fight, Jack Sparrow could feel a grin break out on his face as the harsh clang of clashing swords echoed through the air. Lost in the thrill of combat, Jack's worries melted away. For a few moments, his world didn't revolve around his daughter, around his ship, around his crew. For a few moments this world revolved around the men approaching him, the iron weapon in his hands that flowed as if it was an extension of his own arm.  
  
Hearing Will call to him to fall back, Jack Sparrow retreated to the sea. Following Will's lead, he dove off the wall, landing in the ocean far below. As he and Will took off swimming for the Pearl, they heard Norrington order his soldiers after them from above. They had no chance, of course. Elizabeth and her son, having snuck off for the rowboats when the fighting began, had taken care of that. Any usable oars had been conveniently relocated in the middle of the bay, and the ships would take several minutes to prepare for sea.  
  
The crew of the Pearl had, of course, been made aware of the situation previously through Will. What they did not expect was the effect it had on their captain. He had obviously cared for his daughter more than anything, but they had never seen him look so exhausted. His eyes held only a trace of their former mockery as he ordered Anamaria to set sail for Tortuga and retreated to his cabin.  
  
When Jack returned to the deck nearly an hour later, he had obviously been drinking.  
  
"So Will, what took you so long to rescue me?"  
  
"I had to throw a knife. The bloody bastards took my sword."  
  
"Then where'd you get the others?" Elizabeth laughed.  
  
"Hidden in my bodice." Jack eyed her respectfully.  
  
"Nice trick. Jade would have loved it." Abruptly he took a huge swig from the bottle of rum they hadn't noticed in the right hand.  
  
"Jack, I'm so sorry," Elizabeth told him. "We should have been better prepared. It's entirely our fault."  
  
"No, no it's not. I should never have left her." An awkward silence settled over them, broken by the loud squawk of Mr. Cotton's parrot. Jack Turner stepped back in alarm.  
  
"It's suck a pretty bird, I couldn't help myself but try to pat it," he explained. Jack Sparrow grinned, showing off his gold teeth.  
  
"Fatal as well. That bird's pecked out more 'n one eye." Eyes widening, Jack  
  
Turner backed even further away.  
  
"Jack, why exactly are we heading for Tortuga anyway?" Will asked. Jack's head snapped up.  
  
"We're headin' for Tortuga?" You bloody bastards!" he cried, running up to the helm two stairs at a time. "What in hell are ye headin' to Tortuga for?"  
  
"That's where you told me to go!" Anamaria retorted. Glaring at her, Jack pushed her out of the way.  
  
"Honestly, ye'd fall apart without yer captain. We're headin' due south." The spun the wheel violently. "Tortuga," he snorted. "You've cost me half a day."  
  
*  
  
"Yo-ho, yo- finally." As the last of her bonds fell free from her arms, Jade listened carefully for any sound of approach. She glanced around the room. There was a small cot along one wall and a table along the opposite. Other than that, the room was empty.  
  
"Bloody lovely," she muttered, lying backwards. It was then that she noticed the rafters lining the ceiling of the small room. She stood up, examining their height and structure. Her mind raced. No rum for two months had sharpened it somewhat. She took the rope from her arms and flung it over the lowest beam, looping it once. She pulled on it, making sure it remained secure.  
  
"Go to hell, Mara," she growled, pulling herself up.  
  
*  
  
Jack Sparrow stared into the horizon, mentally urging the Pearl to sail faster. The younger Jack Turner was standing in awe at everything on the ship. Jack smiled to himself, reminded of Will. At that moment, Will himself stepped beside the infamous captain.  
  
"Seem familiar?" he asked with a slight grin.  
  
"Why, he's the spittin' image of our dear Elizabeth." Will laughed.  
  
"He was terribly upset when they took Jade," he mentioned casually. Jack looked at him, but Will was gazing off in the other direction. "Jack, who is Mara? What does he want with Jade?"  
  
"He doesn't want Jade," Jack answered heavily. "He wants me. Captain Nathan Mara is the son of an Italian jewelry merchant. I knew him before he was Captain Nathan, when he was just Emilio Mara, waiting to join his father in the family business. I was only nineteen at the time, and had just gotten the Pearl." Jack's eyes unfocused as his memories drifted. "I headed for Italy. It was there that I found the compass and heard the legend of the Isla de Muerta. I found something else there as well- a lovely young lass. Nathan Mara's younger sister."  
  
"And you slept with her?" Jack glared at Will.  
  
"I s'pose you might put it that way. Isabella was beautiful. Black hair, brilliant green eyes, olive skin. But the little peach did the one thing I told her not to- fell in love with me. When I left, as I had to eventually, Isabella was heartbroken and Nathan was furious. I had broken his sister, savvy? The pearl of their family."  
  
"And that's enough for him to kill you?"  
  
"Oh no, dear William. It gets much better."  
  
"What doesn't that surprise me?"  
  
"Isabella pined away after I left, watching for my ship for months. When winter came and she finally realized I wasn't returning, she cast herself into the sea. Mara blames me for her death and THAT is why he has been searching for me for the past twenty-seven years. I took what meant most to him, and in return he's taken what means most to me. In exchange for my life. That is the debt he thinks I owe him." 


	9. Daughter of the Devil

Okay, I have to post this really quick, because my dad's making me go to bed... 20 minutes ago. So the review thank yous will have to wait until next chapter. Sorry! But we'd just like to thank Molly for her constructive criticism. And for coming back to say she liked it. In our defense, it was written at 5:30 in the morning after no sleep. And typed three hours later.  
  
I would also like to wish Kat a happy sixteenth birthday! Okay, so technically it's tomorrow. Well, in half an hour. But still. I'm going to post another chapter tomorrow as a birthday present, so everyone be sure to leave a review saying happy birthday!  
  
*Ahem* This chapter is dedicated to bratprincess, because she found my story!!!! I love you!!!! And she's my new best friend. (This is Alaina, by the way)  
  
And, of course, it wouldn't be complete without a Jack quote. This one has no reference to the chapter. It's just the first random one I found, because my dad's going to start yelling soon.  
  
""No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though. Eunuch."  
  
She had been bound again, and then tied to the wall by her wrist shackles. A guard had been placed outside her cell; a large, dirty, grotesque, foul- smelling man, who had ordered her gagged after she refused to stop singing 'A Pirate's Life' for seven hours straight, even after she altered several of the lines to include him and the rest of 'Mara's literally stinking crew!'.  
  
'It's amazing,' Jade said to herself, silently of course, due to the gag. 'You'd almost think Mara was trying to make me homesick for the Pearl and my father. Pity it's working.'  
  
Glaring at her guard, who was currently sitting and staring at her through the bars, a bottle of rum clutched in one grubby hand, exactly as he had been for the past two and a half hours, Jade attempted to hum through the dirty rag in her mouth. Instead of the bright and cheery tune she had hoped to create, all that emerged was a strangled choke.  
  
"You oughta stop that miss, if you die, Mara won't be able ta use ya."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Jade's quick response was smothered by the gag, leaving her silent once more- and desperate for a full breath of air.  
  
"Come now, surely this small creature is not such a monster as to require a gag and such rough bindings." Gliding out of the shadows, Nathan Mara approached the iron bars that formed Jade's cage. "Unlock the door."  
  
Garren stood up, the large ring of keys jingling by his flabby side. "Sir, are ya certain? She's not a normal woman."  
  
Elegantly, Mara's left eyebrow rose in a perfect arch. "Are you saying you don't believe me capable of being in closed quarters with a female- pirate or no?"  
  
"Certainly not sir, I was just sayin'-"  
  
"Open the door Garren."  
  
"Sir-" Leaning forward conspiratorially, Garren glanced nervously at Jade. "Sir, they say she's not really human. That's she's the daughter of the devil hisself."  
  
His expressionless gaze drinking in the pitiful sight of the girl before him, Mara could barely bring himself to answer. "They are right. She is. Now open this door."  
  
Grumbling, Garren fitted the key and, the lock turning over with a horrendously high pitched squeal, the sound of salt-water encrusted metal scraping again more salt-water encrusted metal. Wincing, he drew back, rushing to the stairs when Mara relieved him of duty. Left alone, the two pirates in the brig stared at each other, waiting for their foe to move, to break the stillness that had settled over them. When Mara finally stepped forward, Jade was so caught up in her mental victory dance over winning what was, in her mind, a great battle, she barely realized his intention until his proximity was near enough to worry her. If there had been any space between her and the wall, Jade would have filled it quickly. As it was, she has bound too tightly to move.  
  
"You have not drawn back. That is good, you hide your fear. I will change that little girl, I will tell you a story that will break your heart, and then, when you see your precious father next, you will beg me to kill him, if only because you are ashamed of what he did. Perhaps you will cast yourself into the sea, as she did."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Jade found herself questioning Mara's sanity. This man made Captain Jack Sparrow look almost sane. Almost.  
  
Working quickly, his hands deft, Mara had Jade untied in less then a minute. "Follow me." He intoned turning and walking quickly out of the brig. The fact that he put her behind him unnerved Jade. One of her father's strongest rules was that you should always be able to see the location of you enemy/prisoner/possible rum thief.  
  
'So Mara is either insane or stupid. Neither of those sounds very good to me.' Jade thought as she watched him.  
  
"Now."  
  
The order came from the direction of the stairs, and without giving it further thought, Jade moved toward it.  
  
'After all, between standing around in a metal cage, being tied to the wall with rope, to be used as bait for my father, or being thrown into the ocean, I'll take being thrown into the ocean.' As she walked by the pile of rope on the floor, Jade grabbed one from the top. 'If I do get thrown overboard I may need this.' Shoving the coil under her shirt, the smallest Sparrow left her cage, wondering how difficult it would be to make a raft out of sea turtles.  
  
*  
  
Mara had led her to a small cabin. While it was small, cramped, held only one small cot and had a distinct lack of windows, it was decidedly better than being tied to the wall of a cell.  
  
"Please, sit down." Mara motioned her to the bed. Jade stared at him suspiciously. "Please, I insist." Taking her by the arm, he forcibly made her sit down. Mara posted himself by the door, which he had shut and locked behind him upon their arrival. This man was really beginning to worry Jade. You generally don't lock yourself in a closed room with a prisoner, especially when they aren't bound in any form. Jade had come to the conclusion that this man was both insane AND stupid: definitely not a good combination. Insane she could deal with- fifteen years with her father had given her good experience. And stupid was nothing. But the two of them together was another story.  
  
"Um, just, you know, out of curiosity, can I ask you a question?"  
  
Mara looked at her. "Curiosity killed the cat, you do realize."  
  
Jade though Mara was trying to be threatening, but she wasn't completely sure. She decided to go with her best approach. "I'm not a cat, so I s'pose I'll be all right." Mara sneered at her without saying anything. Jade was silent for a few moments, and then, taking his silence as an affirmative, continued with her question. "Why are you being so nice to me? I mean, generally you don't give prisoners free reign over their own cabin. Although, truth be told, it is a rather shoddy cabin."  
  
"I was brought up to respect women, no matter what... path they may choose in life." It was obvious that he didn't think much of Jade's chosen 'path'. "A trait I don't think your father ever has, or will, possess." If Captain Nathan Mara expected Jade to protest on her father's behalf, he hid his surprise well. She thought about it a moment, and then nodded.  
  
"That's true. Although, to be fair, there aren't many people he DOES respect. I can count the number of people on my fingers, and I think at least one is dead." Mara stared at his prisoner with something bordering on respect. Her fear remained hidden. She kept her feelings completely masked.  
  
Mara started speaking conversationally. "Tesora, has your father ever spoken to you of a women named Isabella?" Jade's eyes unfocused, as she ran through names in her mind.  
  
"Um, Isadora... Isobelle..... There was a Gertrude once, but I don't think there was any Isabella."  
  
"Typical. Isabella Mara was my sister. She was beautiful, the fairest creature in all of Italy."  
  
"Oh, Italy," Jade broke in. "I thought I recognized your accent." Mara glared at her and she shut up.  
  
"Isabella was my sister. She was beautiful, and our family loved her dearly." Jade desperately wanted to break in with a scathing remark about memory loss at that point, but decided the better of it. "We lived in a grand estate, overlooking the sea. During the warm spring and summer days, she would walk down to the beachfront, gathering seashells, and just admiring the view. It was there, on a warm spring day, that a shadow passed over all our hearts."  
  
Jade rolled her eyes. "Lemme guess. She met my father."  
  
"How perceptive, my dear."  
  
"It wasn't exactly the shock of the year."  
  
"Well, perhaps this will shock you. You think you know your father so well. You know NOTHING of him." His sudden charge of aggressiveness had surprised Jade, and she looked at him quickly. "Your father corrupted my baby sister with pretty words. She spent the next five days sneaking down to meet him without any of us knowing. He tricked her with his charm." Jade had difficulty imagining her father capable of charming anything that wasn't drunk and paid to be 'charmed' but she let it go. "Then, he did the worst thing imaginable. He engaged in marital relations with her."  
  
"You mean sex?" Jade offered helpfully. Mara grew angry.  
  
"I am fully aware of how you grew up. But in a respectable home belonging to a respectable society, this was completely unheard of. And what he did after... Their relations carried on for nearly a month. And then he left. He told her with his pretty words that he was a sailor, and couldn't bear to separated from the ocean, to remain in one place so long, that he had to leave, and couldn't return."  
  
"Pity he didn't take that into account with me," Jade muttered.  
  
"He left her. For three months she refused to leave the house. Not out of though of her loss of respect, but out of pining for that sickening father of yours. She sat on the balcony for three months, returning inside only after we pleaded with her. She barely ate, she barely slept. For three months she remained like that, broken, a shell of her former, laughing self. Then winter came on the first of November. The wind changed that day, a cold bitter rain, and with a start she realized that her darling captain wasn't returning for her, would never return for her. I will never forget that day. I went out to call her for dinner, but she was not there. I searched the whole house, alerting my mother and father. Eventually we learned from a servant that she had left for a day by the sea. We all knew instinctively that something was wrong. Her body washed up on shore later that day. She had sacrificed herself for your precious father." Captain Nathan Mara stopped his story and stared expectantly at Jade, who was staring at her hands. She looked up at him.  
  
"Is that it, then?"  
  
For just a moment, his composure slipped and the captain looked startled. "What do you mean, 'is that it'?"  
  
"Is that it? Is that your whole story? You said I'd beg for you to kill my father when I heard it and while there are times I'm rather disgusted with him, that's hardly one of them."  
  
"He killed my sister!"  
  
"Meanin' no disrespect, she killed herself. He told her he couldn't stay. She didn't have to go an' throw herself into the sea. Was a bloody stupid thing to do if ye ask me."  
  
Mara just stared at her for a moment. "Come here," he ordered. Reluctantly, Jade stood up, walking towards him. He took his hand and drew it along her cheek. "You know, my dear, you remind me of my sister. Her same dark hair, the same complexion. Perhaps I might keep you around for awhile after we... disposed of your father."  
  
There was no doubt in Jade's mind what to do next. She kneed him sharply in the groin and pushed back.  
  
"Look, I don't know how close you were with your sister. But there's a whole ocean between you and me, savvy? Or there will be, when my dad gets here and kicks yer bloody arse."  
  
"If that's the way you wish it." Mara left the room, taking the lantern and locking it soundly behind him, and left Jade alone in the dark.  
  
"Bloody hell." 


	10. Isola di Casualita

Back again! Yaay! **Ahem* HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAT!!!! WE LOVE YOU!! Now everyone go review and tell Kat 'Happy Birthday'. And how much you love the story. You know what's really, really great? In the last chapter, or rather, the one before it, we were bouncing off the walls because we had 36 reviews. Now we have 53!!! WHEEEE!  
  
In reference to the Italian (which we forgot to include before. Whoops) 'tesora' means 'darling' and 'mi amore' means 'my love'. Also the 'Isola di Casualita' is Italian for 'Island of Randomness.' We got our translations from an online translator, so it's very likely that they're inaccurate. If you happen to know for a fact that they're wrong, and know what the correct term is, please feel free to share your knowledge.  
  
LOTRseer3350: We have the perfect place for your cameo! Yay!  
  
Talon: The 'I love your ovaries' thing is 'us' though. Honestly. Our email is even iloveyourovaries@hotmail.com.  
  
J. Liha: The story of Jade's mum will be explained. Eventually. We know who it is.  
  
Scarlett Red Rose: Ooh, who do you think Jade's mum is? In all honesty, we'd like to know because at the time you left the review, WE didn't know who Jade's mum was going to be. So could you tell us? Please?? You can email us too, if you wish. (iloveyourovaries@hotmail.com)  
  
Bratprincess: I think I read that story... maybe... yes...  
  
Also, hi to: x-mangle, Sabre, szhismine, Braveheart, Kumiko *Kaylin* Eharu, MovieLvR4Lyfe, molly and Kierce. Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
And now, a word from our sponsor. I mean Jack.  
  
"You know for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga.and you're completely obsessed with treasure."  
  
*  
  
They had been traveling for nearly five days now. It was late at night. The stars were dulling, and the sky was lightening to a dark grey. Jack had rarely slept and barely ate. He was standing at the helm again, staring off into the distance. Will sighed. He was concerned about his friend. They were all worried about Jade, but Jack blamed himself completely.  
  
Will headed out on deck, followed by Elizabeth. After a long argument, they had finally convinced their son to get some sleep, insisting that he would be of no help if he were falling asleep while standing up.  
  
"Jack, why don't you get some sleep," Elizabeth suggested to the exhausted captain. "Just until dawn, at the very least."  
  
"I can't," he answered. "How'm I s'posed to sleep when god only knows what that bastard is doing to my daughter?"  
  
"Torturing yourself isn't going to help," Will protested.  
  
Jack didn't seem to hear him. He kept staring with unfocused eyes into the distance, twisting the rings on his fingers. "It's nearly morning," he said finally. "I 'spect we'll be arriving tomorrow. You should be ready."  
  
"Where are they?" Will asked, as he and Elizabeth left the deck again in defeat.  
  
"Isola di Casualita," Jack answered almost silently.  
  
"Try to get some sleep, Jack," Elizabeth requested as they left him there alone.  
  
*  
  
"Let go of me! Let go!" Jade screamed as loud as she could, desperately trying to break free from the pirate's grasp. "You bastard, let go!" Garren was attempting to drag her to the longboat that would take them ashore.  
  
"Now, now Miss Sparrow. None of that. Be reasonable, please," Mara insisted. Jade let out a string of swear words that would have made her father proud. But despite her best effort, they managed to lift her into the boat and take her to shore. As they dragged her along the beach, she looked at Garren deliberately.  
  
"Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Shut up!" Garren yelled.  
  
"Now come on, love. Where's the fun in that?" Jade laughed. "Where's we going anyway?"  
  
"I have a special little place for you. A hideaway of sorts. Right in the middle of the island. Don't worry though. You're father will know where it is," Mara called back.  
  
"Sounds lovely. I'll have to visit. WE PILLAGE WE PLUNDER WE RIFLE WE LOOT, DRINKK UP ME HEARTIES YO-HO!" Irritated, Garren slapped her across the face and knocked her to the sand. Pretending to be more hurt than she was, Jade floundered in the sand, furiously scribbling something out. Mara walked over.  
  
"What did you do?" he demanded.  
  
"She's gettin' on me nerves," Garren answered, hauling her to her feet. "I jus' want her to shut up!"  
  
"It matters not. You do not hit a lady, understood? Hurry up." Mara walked off with the crew, leaving Garren to follow, muttering about Jade not being a lady.  
  
Behind them, scrawled in the sand, were two letters- NO.  
  
*  
  
"Land ho!" The voice rang out over all of the Black Pearl. Jack Turner raced to the side of the ship to catch a glimpse of the island. It appeared like any other island in the Caribbean, a sandy beach leading inland to a thick forest. But this island was different. Somewhere, deep in the think of the forest, Mara was there, along with his crew and Jade.  
  
"Drop anchor!" Captain Jack Sparrow ordered, rushing about like mad. Off in the distance, another ship was visible. "The Isabella Bello," he identified. "Mara's ship. He'll have left some crew onboard. First trick's to take care of them." The captain ordered the longboats ready and leaped in one, along with Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Anamaria, and Gibbs. The rest of the crew was left onboard.  
  
Silently the boat drifted through the water to the Isabella Bello. Captain Jack and Will prepared to board.  
  
"Stay here," Will ordered. They crept up the side and onto the deck. "What's our plan of action?" he asked. Jack looked at him.  
  
"Plan of action?" he repeated. "The plan of action is to go down there and pummel their arses. Savvy?" Will rolled his eyes as they snuck down into the hull. Only two pirates remained. They had been drinking and were caught up in a game of poker. Jack and Will overtook them easily, tying them up and locking them in one of their own cells.  
  
"Where's my daughter?" Jack demanded.  
  
"Wha' y'mean the li'l wench?" one of them slurred drunkenly. Jack reached through the bars, grabbed him by the neck and smashed his head against the bars, knocking him unconscious. The other one backed against the wall.  
  
"You NEVER speak that way about my daughter again, savvy?" Jack asked with a dangerous smile. He and Will headed back for the boats.  
  
"Was that really necessary?" Will asked.  
  
"Yes," Jack answered solidly.  
  
The boats brushed up onshore, and they all jumped out. The sun was high in the sky, at the beginning of its westward descent. Farther down the shoreline, they found the boats of Mara's crew. Jack Turner took his sword and experimentally slammed it into the bottom of a boat. Multiple times. He then repeated his actions with the other three boats.  
  
"Whoops."  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow grinned at him. "Not bad."  
  
There were signs of an obvious struggle in the sand.  
  
"Well, now we know she's alive," Anamaria announced. They followed the trail up the beach until they came to Jade's message.  
  
"No," Gibbs read aloud. "She makes abou' as much sense as her father. What d'you think she meant?"  
  
Jack stared at the scrawled letters. "She doesn't want me to come." They stood there for a moment longer, and then continued after her, leaving her ignored message behind. 


	11. The Return of the Captain

Mara led them to the middle of the island and abruptly stopped. Curiously, Jade glanced around at her new surroundings, the thick foliage hanging from what appeared to be trees hiding them away from the rest of the world.  
  
"Is this it?" she questioned sweetly. Mara grinned coldly at her.  
  
"Oh you just wait, mi amore." Pushing back some vines from the face of a cliff, he revealed an opening to a deep cave. "This cave leads to the top of the cliff. From there, we'll be able to see your darling father coming before he even knows we're here." Jade's eyes widened.  
  
"No!" she cried as they dragged her into the cave. "You coward! You're too afraid to even give him a fair fight!" Her screams were ignored as they tied her to the cave wall. "You're disgusting!" she continued. "I've never seen such a coward in all my life. What kind of a cur doesn't give their opponent a fair fight?"  
  
Mara walked over, looking her straight in the eye. "And what kind of a fair fight do you think he gave my sister," he asked, "When he bewitched her."  
  
"You wanna know what I think?" Jade questioned, returning the unblinking gaze. "I think your sister would be ashamed of you."  
  
*  
  
"Jack, how do you know where we're going?" Elizabeth asked, tramping through the forest in Anamaria's borrowed clothing.  
  
"I don't," Jack Turner answered his mother.  
  
"Not you."  
  
Jack Sparrow eyed Jack Turner. "You know, we're going to have to fix that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The name thing. It's bloody confusing. From now on, ye shall be known as Jackie."  
  
"No!" Jack cried, as Will snorted with laughter.  
  
"Don't push your luck son, or I'll have it changed to Jaqueline, savvy?" Jack threatened.  
  
"Why aren't you Jackie?"  
  
"Well, take your pick. I'm older, smarter, and you were named for me. Besides, I'm far prettier than you."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "Sounds to me like you should be called Jaqueline."  
  
*  
  
Jade struggled against her ropes, trying to think of a way to save her father.  
  
"Hey, Garren!" she hissed, trying to gain her guard's attention.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You like me, right?" He spat at her feet. "Guess not."  
  
Mara returned from wherever he'd been. "Do not fret, tesora. He'll be dead before he knows he's been shot." Seeing her chance, Jade decided to play on what was left of Mara's twisted heart.  
  
"That's it? I don't even get to say good bye?"  
  
Mara shrugged. "Unfortunate, I suppose."  
  
"Unfortunate?" Jade repeated angrily. "He's my father."  
  
"Father or not, I don't especially care," Mara retorted. "He doesn't deserve to say good bye. I was given no such opportunity with Isabella."  
  
"But wouldn't you have liked said opportunity?" Jade asked softly.  
  
Mara seemed to be contemplating this for a moment. "I'll make you a deal," he said finally. "I won't let you say good bye. I will, however, let you come up and watch his death from the top of the cliff." Jade shook her head violently.  
  
"You're sickening."  
  
"Such hurtful words," Mara replied sarcastically. "Bring her up," he ordered Garren, who untied her and dragged her along.  
  
"Should I gag 'er as well, sir?"  
  
Mara thought about it for a moment. "I suppose so. After all, it wouldn't do to have her warning her father before the..." he trailed a hand down her cheek. "Opportune time."  
  
"It's opportune moment, you moron!" Jade screamed with fire in her eyes just before the greasy rag was slipped back into her mouth.  
  
A strong wind blew hard along the top of the cliff, twisting Jade's hair violently in front of her face, making it difficult to see. Garren had slackened his hold on her somewhat, but she didn't see any advantage it gave her. They, with Mara, stood alone, looking out over the trees. The remaining men lay in wait in the cave; Mara had made it perfectly clear that he would be the one to finish off the infamous captain. Jade bit her lip over the gag, trying to remember the last thing she'd said to her father.  
  
"Sir!" Garren hissed urgently, pointing to a rustling through the trees below. It could have been nothing, but then again... Mara raised his gun.  
  
Seeing her one opportunity and grasping it fully, Jade broke free from Garren and ran into Mara, knocking his gun off aim and the gag from her mouth.  
  
*  
  
"Stop!" Jack Turner cried suddenly. Everyone stopped and stared at him.  
  
"What're ye playing at, boy?" Gibbs demanded.  
  
"I saw something flash," Jack said.  
  
"Where?" Anamaria demanded harshly.  
  
"Up there, somewhere. Like metal catching the sun." All eyes looked up.  
  
"You're certain you didn't imagine it?" Will asked.  
  
Jack nodded. "Please, just give it five minutes, see if it happens again."  
  
They all looked to the captain. Five minutes could potentially mean the difference between Jade living and dying.  
  
"Five minutes," he agreed finally.  
  
*  
  
"What on earth are you doing?" Mara demanded, turning on Jade angrily. "Why weren't you keeping a better hold on her, Garren? Are you that uncaring of my sister's death?"  
  
Once again opportunity had knocked, and Jade was waiting at the door.  
  
"Well, if you're seeking revenge on your sister's death, it's yourself you should be punishing," she announced, touching on Mara's most sensitive spot.  
  
"What?"  
  
"After all, you're the one who killed her." Jade's comment had set a murderous glint in Mara's eyes, but her words had had the effect she'd hoped for. As Mara lifted the gun, the sunlight once more reflected off of it. She only hoped they'd seen the warning in time.  
  
*  
  
"There! See, there it was again!" Jack cried. This time, they had all seen the bright light.  
  
"Well I'll be damned to eternity and back," Jack Sparrow muttered.  
  
"Jack?" Elizabeth pushed for an explanation.  
  
"That blasted coward wasn't going to give me a fair fight. He's standin' atop that cliff waitin' to shoot twenty holes in my gut."  
  
"Well, what are we to do?" Will asked. Jack turned to him with a crooked smile.  
  
"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, dear William, remember? I always have an alternative means of transportation."  
  
"Which would be?"  
  
"Now William, if I told you that, it would ruin the surprise."  
  
"You have no idea, do you?"  
  
"Not a clue," Jack admitted. "But, I will find a way."  
  
They set off again, being careful to stay beneath the cover of the trees.  
  
*  
  
"You foolish, foolish girl," Mara growled. "Do you really think you've made any sort of difference? You're still tied and your father still doesn't know we're here."  
  
Jade ignored this, laughing dryly. "You know, you said that I would hate my father; wish for his death even. But I don't, nor have I at any point. The only death I'm wishing for right now is yours."  
  
"Mine?" Mara asked. "I have done nothing."  
  
"Aside from planning to kill my father, I assume?"  
  
"He deserves it."  
  
"In your humbled, slightly biased, opinion."  
  
"I am growing tired of your games," Mara told her in a threatening tone.  
  
"And I'm growing tired of you, but you don't hear me complaining."  
  
"Enough!" Mara shouted.  
  
"Enough what? Cake? I love cake. In which case, I haven't had enough, thanks."  
  
Mara was clearly growing infuriated. "Enough of you! Your very voice drains me."  
  
"Guess you won't be keeping me around then?"  
  
"On the contrary, my dear. I expect that, with time, you will learn."  
  
"Oh, go jump off a cliff," Jade growled. "Which we're conveniently located right next to. Go on! Jump!"  
  
Mara favored her only a disgusted glance. "Replace the gag."  
  
*  
  
"Told you I'd find it!" Jack announced gleefully. "Secret path up the back. The tables have turned, Mara," he added, almost to himself.  
  
The younger Jack looked at the base of the cliff ruefully. "You call this a path? To a squirrel maybe."  
  
Elizabeth gave him a Look.  
  
"The fact of the matter is, young Master Turner," Anamaria spoke the words in an almost mocking tone. "It's taken us a good half hour to find this path. And it'll take us at least another quarter of an hour to get up there. Time is not on our side, and we can't afford to waste anymore of it."  
  
Jack shut up, but they could still hear him grumbling as they started up the path.  
  
*  
  
Jade worked at the gag, trying to loosen it, or push it out of her mouth.  
  
'I guess my tongue has a couple different uses," she thought hysterically. She wasn't sure exactly how long it had been since she'd run into Mara, but she was beginning to think it hadn't been her father after all. She laughed and sobbed at the same time, resulting in choking on the gag. In surprise, Garren dropped her arms and she sank to the ground, gasping for breath with her arms still tied behind her. Mara looked over to see what the noise was about.  
  
"Un-gag her!" he cried quickly. "Her death is the last think we need." Hurriedly, Garren followed his orders. Jade sat there, gasping for air until she regained her breath. She glared up at them from beneath the hair that had fallen in front of her face.  
  
"Such a shame that would be," Jade agreed, rising to her feet. "I'd so hate to miss out on the opportunity to be used as a fucking post."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"After all, isn't that what you used your sister for?" The smack resounded over the trees as Mara slapped her across the face. Jade barely even flinched, despite the fact it stung like a bitch and was steadily turning crimson. "Whatever happened to respecting women?"  
  
"You don't deserve respect," Mara snapped. "You are no woman."  
  
"Aw, that hurts. Right here." Jade motioned to her heart. Garren looked on with wide eyes; nobody had ever dared his captain like this before. "So tell me, did you respect your darling Isabella? Because fucking her is one thing, but respect is important." With a whistle of air, Mara drew his sword and had the point resting on her neck. Jade gave it a passing glance before continuing. "You know, there's every possibility that she killed herself because she was left with you again, and you didn't respect her. Do you have a problem... you know... getting up?"  
  
With a feral snarl, Mara stepped forward, pushing his sword into her neck until a tiny spot of blood appeared.  
  
"I will kill you."  
  
"Stop!" a familiar voice ordered. Mara pulled away and Jade spun to look.  
  
"Daddy!" she screamed before Garren grabbed her again. "Remind me to kill you later."  
  
"Let her go, Mara," Jack demanded. His request was ignored.  
  
"Ah, my dear Jack-"  
  
"Captain!" Jade interjected. She, too, was ignored.  
  
"How good to see you again," Mara continued. "Shame it will be the last time."  
  
"I'm afraid I have a few... disagreements, of sorts, with your... conditions."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Number one, I want my daughter released. Number two; I don't feel quite ready to give up my life just yet. And since I'm sure you'll insist upon SOMEBODY dying, I'm afraid it'll have to be you."  
  
"I'm afraid, dear Mr. Sparrow, your requests are impossible. I intend to keep your daughter and teach her some... manners. And you, Jack, will not be leaving this island. I will kill you, in honour of Isabella."  
  
"Do your best," Jack growled, advancing with his sword in hand.  
  
"Now now, Jack. Not quite like that. This game will be played by my rules." Mara whistled, and the remaining thirty members of his crew came pouring out of the tunnel.  
  
Jack stared at the men surrounding him. "That's interesting. Don't know how to fight fair, Mara?"  
  
"Thirty to one, and you still have the gall to mock me?"  
  
"I'm afraid the odds are not quite so uneven."  
  
"What? You don't expect your precious daughter to help."  
  
"That's not what I'm talking about. It seems you've earned yourself quite a reputation, Mara. I have an additional fifty men on the hill, waiting for my signal."  
  
"You're bluffing."  
  
"Am I?"  
  
Mara was beginning to look nervous. "Whatever happened to fighting fair?"  
  
"You forgot one thing. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I don't know how to fight fair." Jack's eyes glinted with his dangerous, cocky grin. "Savvy?"  
  
His significantly exaggerated makeshift crew was waiting for that signal. Leaping forward, Jack Turner positioned himself in front of Jade, sword raised defensively. Slipping from the shadows, Gibbs and Anamaria flanked their captain, quickly eyeing targets of their own. Circling behind them, Will and Elizabeth raced to and fro, making as much noise as possible, trying to make it sound as if more people were approaching. As Captain Jack had hoped, Mara began to look worried.  
  
"You are a fool. If she was my daughter, I would have done whatever was asked of me to ensure her safety."  
  
"Ah," Jack drawled, one finger raised condescendingly. "But she is NOT your daughter. She is mine. And what you don't seem to understand, is that she IS me."  
  
"And thank GOD for that," Jade yelled from behind Jack Turner. A moment before, Jack had released her hands from their infernal bonds and given her something she had longed to hold for days. Her sword.  
  
Grinning, she stepped up next to the younger Turner, leaning against the boy comfortably.  
  
Furiously, Mara sprang towards Jade, screaming, "Attack."  
  
In the split second it took for Mara's order to register, the silence was so acute that the only noise as deafening was the cacophony of war cries and sword clashes that followed. The world became about movement, slashing, parrying, thrusting in a beautiful, primal waltz. Each person fighting could not get rid of the thought that this was the dance of death; and each step could be their last.  
  
Looking to join her father, Jade felt herself pulled back by her shirt. As she prepared to protest, the point of a sword slammed into the cliff face, inches away from her head.  
  
Quickly dispatching the incompetent pirate, Jack spun to face Jade angrily.  
  
"Stop thinking!" he yelled. "React, survive, count your losses after! That's your rule, isn't it?"  
  
Jade growled. "It's my father's, thank you very much. Whom I am going to now."  
  
Before she could stalk off, Jack grabbed her arm roughly. "He can take care of himself. You, I'm not so sure of."  
  
"I've killed more men than you've met!"  
  
"Really, well then, enlighten me; prove you can fight. With one word, tell me how you kill."  
  
"Duck!"  
  
Confused, Jack turned around, searching for the fowl. "I know you say random things, but is this really-"  
  
"DUCK!" Jade screamed, pushing the boy over and running through the approaching assailant. Helping him up, Jade grinned a truce.  
  
"We're even," she told him simply.  
  
"Maybe we should stick together."  
  
"Why?"  
  
The young man's face burst into a grin of his own. "Because your father said, 'Jackie, find my daughter and stick together.'"  
  
It would only be after three more men had tired, and failed, to kill them, that Jade would realize what he'd said.  
  
"Jackie?" 


	12. Goodbye to Oppurtunity

Hey, go us! We remembered the author's notes this time. So, um, this chapter is quite short. Sorry about that guys! But we already have the other one written, so it shouldn't be TOO long before it's typed and posted. It's longer, promise! Luckily, we're both feeling better, although Kat hasn't been able to write all weekend. You know she's sick when. But at least she's back in school, and I... well, I never actually LEFT school, but I don't feel as much as a worthless piece of shit as I did before, at the very least.  
  
I got to see Pirates of the Caribbean again on Saturday! Yaay! It was my fifth time. And did we mention that if we get a quarter of all the reviews we have so far, we'll end up with 100 reviews. Eeeeeeee!  
  
Thanks for all the birthday wishes you guys! We feel so loved! Well, aside from the fact that we practically had to blackmail most of you into it. We love you anyway. We still haven't received birthday wishes from ALL of you, but we've decided that we've gotten enough to suitably continue with the Jack quotes. The Jack plushies and rum really helped. Or we were too lazy to actually go through and see how many people wished us a happy birthday. Whatever. Speaking of which, it's only 12 days until my birthday! And thus it's only 91 days until ROTK comes out!! Yaaaay!  
  
And now, before we continue with our regularly scheduled Jack quote, here's another one:  
  
"To the ladies and gents I might have offended before, and who believe that Alaina and Kat forced me to say what I did, I'll have you know that no human can make me do or say anything that I don't want to. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"  
  
Us: "Say it again Jack!"  
  
Jack: "Savvy."  
  
Us: "Again! Again!"  
  
Jack: "You strumpets do realize that you're ruining the effect, savvy?"  
  
Us: (pout) "Again..."  
  
Jack: (sigh) "Savvy...."  
  
And now back to our regularly scheduled Jack quote:  
  
"That's not much incentive for me to fight fair then, is it?"  
  
To our favourite (and only) reviewers:  
  
LuvlyGRLofLIFE: We'll read your story the first chance we get, honest. Right now, it's just finding the opportune moment... you know, when we're NOT completely bogged down with homework and medication. (I'm a little off right now, in case you haven't realized.)  
  
Szhismine: Don't worry. You've received your Jack quote! We love you too! And thanks for the birthday wishes, by the way. We're thrilled you liked the chapter, and we've decided to acquiesce to your request. Only a little bit though.  
  
J. Liha: Plushies??! Yaaaay!!!!  
  
Harrypotter4ever: No, it doesn't come out until December. December 3, to be exact. (Or so I've been told) But Bratprincess has very... pirate-y methods.  
  
Someone: Thanks! Hope you keep reading.  
  
Scarlett Red Rose: OoOoOoO... Very intuitive. Or something. Unfortunately, we can't confirm any of your theories anyway. After all, it wouldn't do to have the story give away, savvy? And thanks for the double review.  
  
LotRseer3350: It's okay. Thanks for the happy birthdays! And there's no problem letting you use Jade. Just make sure you let us know where the story is so we can read it!! And yeah, school does suck. We're... actually, I don't know what we are... juniors, I guess. We're in grade 11, which is supposed to be the hardest year. It feels like it so far. Second week of school, and tests already.  
  
Satan's Sidekick: Yaay! A new reviewer. Fantastic characterization, eh? *swoons with pride* We feel all special-y and stuff now. Glad you like it. We're writing as fast as we can!  
  
To Ginny-Star and Megan: Thanks for the reviews, but you guys STILL haven't wished us a happy birthday. Jack's growing impatient. Don't worry though. We forgive you. Thanks for reading!!  
  
And on with the story...  
  
*  
  
The fight continued timelessly. How long they had been fighting no longer mattered, it was only about the sword thrusts; staying alive long enough to swing again. Will and Elizabeth had joined the fight, and Mara's crew was beginning to realize that perhaps the fifty men in the trees were a slight exaggeration. Unfortunately, by that point they'd lost about half their men.  
  
*  
  
"Jade, look out!" Jack Turner cried as three men came at her from different directions. They killed them, but ended up separated from each other.  
  
*  
  
In the meantime, Jack Sparrow had one eye open for Mara, hoping the coward hadn't run away. The man had overstepped his bounds by taking Jade, and Jack was determined that he would pay.  
  
*  
  
Jade had only paused for a minute, just long enough to catch her breath and gain her bearings. She looked up for a sight of Jack, and was mesmerized by the battle, the surrealness of it all. She watched for only a moment longer, but that moment proved to be too long.  
  
An arm grabbed her from behind, holding a knife at her throat. Jade struggled, but the grip was tight, and the knife was eager to spill blood. Reluctantly, she dropped her sword to the ground in a gesture of defeat.  
  
"Now, my dear," Mara hissed as he dragged her to the edge of the cliff, "We will see how rash your father truly is."  
  
"I hope you rot," Jade retorted. Mara didn't seem to especially care what she thought, because he ignored her as he continued to drag her with him.  
  
*  
  
"Stop!"  
  
The voice that issued the command rang out with such authority that even the rebellious Captain Jack Sparrow stopped and looked.  
  
Mara stood only a few steps from the very tip of the cliff, holding Jade before him like a pagan offering. The girl, for her part, looked angry enough to kill someone. Preferably Mara.  
  
When he saw her there, Jack Turner raced toward her. Will, who had somehow ended up by him, grabbed his son before he could do anything... stupid. The less rash Jack Sparrow only stood there, staring at Mara with intense hatred in his eyes.  
  
"Drop your weapons," Mara ordered, pulling Jade closer. "Now!"  
  
When nobody moved, Mara pushed the knifepoint deeper into Jade's neck, almost puncturing the skin. "I am growing impatient, Captain Sparrow. I will not hesitate to kill your daughter." Knowing he spoke the truth, Jack dropped his sword the ground. The other followed his lead.  
  
"Let her go," Jack pleaded. "That's all I ask."  
  
"I will, soon enough," Mara promised emptily. He motioned three of his remaining men forward and they moved into place, holding the captain at bay. The other five held Will, Elizabeth, Jack, Gibbs and Anamaria back. Still managing to keep Jade in his grasp, Mara lifted his loaded gun, pointing it directly at Jack's heart. "And now, my dear captain, it is time for you to say good bye."  
  
But Jack wasn't given that opportunity. Jade hooked her leg around Mara's, successfully tripping him as he desperately fired the gun. The shot flew off target, grazing Jack's shoulder and hitting the man behind him instead. But even as he broke free from the grip of his captors, Mara, still struggling for balance, reached out for Jade's arm. It wasn't enough to sustain him, and he slipped off the edge of the cliff, taking her with him. Jade had the chance to give her father one quick, horrified look before she disappeared in a swirl of dark hair. 


	13. She'll be Missed

I'm going to try and keep the author's notes to a minimum this time because I think the last ones were actually LONGER than the chapter. Basically, I just want to say that you should be proud. Very proud. We've gotten two chapters out in less than a week. And this chapter is SO god dammed cute, it's making me want to vomit. Ick. I HATE the cuteness. And I'm the one who wrote it too.  
  
And now for our Jack quote of the chapter. Thanks to szhismine, who suggested it.  
  
"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Bratprincess: No! Of course Will wasn't behind Jack! We couldn't kill him. And definitely not like that. OoOoOoO... déjà vu. It would be rather amusing though... "Blast. They've shot Will. Oh, bloody hell."  
  
MovieLvR4Lyfe: Don't die! We've added!  
  
LuvlyGRLofLIFE: Mmm... sharpie marker. I'm sure it doesn't kill THAT many brain cells. I hope. We really are taking our time, aren't we? Sorry!  
  
Ginny-Star: Thanks for the birthday wishes!  
  
J. Liha: No! Not the plushies! Oh wait. Clones. That's alright. I like the clones. Yummy Jack.  
  
LotRseer3350: Actually, I think your cameo is in the next chapter. Although it may be the one AFTER that. But it's soon! And Jack with twins? Awwwwww.  
  
Szhismine: crap she fell? You sound so upset? lol. And Jack did get wounded. Sort of. You know, the bullet kind of grazed his shoulder... it's not our fault! It's just so HARD to hurt him. And hey, he lost his daughter over the edge of a cliff. That's got to hurt somewhat. And see, it WAS 12 days until my birthday... when that chapter was posted. Now it's 10. My birthday's the 28.  
  
And now for the moment you've all been waiting for (Eeeee! I just saw Johnny Depp on TV from the premier of PotC!!!! And Orlando! He was absolutely gorgeous!) the next chapter!  
  
*  
  
Jack reached the edge of the cliff first, staring numbly where his daughter had just been. The forest below was too thick to see through, to see where they might have landed. The other five broke free, immobilizing their captors. They raced to the edge of the cliff, stopping beside him.  
  
"Jack?" Anamaria prompted, her voice unnaturally gentle.  
  
"She's gone," he whispered, his voice disbelieving. "She was right here, but now she's gone." They were all silent for a moment.  
  
"Jack, it wasn't your fault," Will said quietly. "There was nothing you could have done."  
  
Jack didn't seem to hear him. "I was too late." He didn't feel the pain in his shoulder; it was nothing. He felt numb. "I failed her. I said I'd be there for her, and I wasn't." There were tears in his eyes, but he didn't notice them. "I was too late."  
  
Nobody knew what to say. Jack Turner blinked furiously, unsure of why he was so upset. Obviously he hadn't wanted Jade to die, but he felt as though he were falling apart inside. He turned away, unable to look down any longer. What he saw walking toward them stopped his heart. He sat there, speechless, wondering if the figure before him was a dream. He watched in silence as the figure, winking at him, moved to stand behind those looking off the cliff.  
  
"Quite the drop there," Jade commented.  
  
For a moment, silence reigned as her voice registered. Then, in shock, they all turned to look. Jack jumped up, gaping at his daughter.  
  
"But, but- fell," he managed.  
  
"I thought that was a good thing," Jade said innocently. Jack grabbed her in a fierce hug. "Dad, I can't breathe," she laughed. Jack stepped back, looking at her as if to affirm that she was, in fact, real.  
  
"You are never to do that again," he ordered. "You were nearly killed."  
  
"And if I hadn't, you would have been," she pointed out. He glared at her. "I knew what I was doing! Really!"  
  
"And how, pray tell, did you manage to return?"  
  
"Grabbed a tree root," Jade grinned. "Pulled myself and climbed up. I had to move way over to the side of the cliff to find a path, and there's a slight overhang. That's why you didn't see me."  
  
Jade shook his head ruefully. "Honestly. I leave you alone for the barest of times, and look what happens."  
  
"Hey, you're the one who left me behind in the first place, and Mara was after you, so don't even start in on me." It was then she noticed the red stain spreading on his shirt. "You're bleeding," she announced.  
  
They were interrupted from further discussion by a slight groan.  
  
"We'd best be tying those men up afore they awaken," Gibbs declared. They moved to where the seven remainders of Mara's crew lay unconscious.  
  
"Hey, it's Garren," Jade said, nudging him with her foot. "He's my best friend." The man's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"We lost." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
"Catches on quick," Jade told everyone, tying him up. "We pillage, we plunder, we rifle or loot," she sang softly.  
  
"Jade!" her father barked.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
To everyone's surprise, Garren laughed. It was not a cruel laugh, but one that actually found humor in the situation. It made his face look years younger.  
  
"What's funny?" Jade demanded rudely.  
  
"Well, it's nice to see those etiquette lessons have sunk in and she's become a proper lady," Elizabeth muttered, amused.  
  
"She's not a lady," Garren said, still chuckling.  
  
"That's what I've been trying to tell them all along." Jade looked at Garren and burst out laughing, throwing her head back. Jack, watching his daughter, looked visibly relieved. No matter what, they couldn't take away her laugh.  
  
"Hey Dad!" Jade called out suddenly. "I've a proposition for you."  
  
*  
  
Jack Turner watched as Jade rose to speak with her father. She was beautiful, he decided, and then shook himself in surprise. Where in hell had that come from? He watched her movements, the way she sauntered over, the way her arms moved violently, echoing her father's as she argued with him. There was a familiarity in them, which didn't quite make sense when she was so unpredictable. He though about their arguments and smiled to himself. They were ridiculous and superficial, and part of why he felt so drawn to her. He had gone from hating her to tolerating her to, well, liking her. And even so, their arguments were likely to continue, irrelevant insults tossed back and forth like a ball.  
  
Jack stopped as he suddenly realized something. Jade had constantly said how she belonged to the ocean. And now her father had come to rescue her. Not just from Mara, but from land itself. She would be leaving Port Royal, and lord only knew when he'd see her again.  
  
She'd only been there for a few months, but now it was impossible to imagine her gone. Everyone was fond of her, he knew, from his mother, father, and grandfather; to the stuffy butler nobody had been able to talk to yet Jade had made friends with. Yes, they would all miss her. But not the way Jack instinctively knew he would. He loved everything she had brought with her. The spontaneity she had brought into their lives, the air of excitement she seemed to hold around her, the indescribable walk that said so many things. It was then Jack realized. He loved all those things, yes, but there was more. He was in love with her.  
  
*  
  
Jade walked back over to Garren, having finally forced her father into agreement.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Yes," he answered, rather suspiciously.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Twenty-two."  
  
"And how old were you when you joined Mara's crew?"  
  
"Twelve," he answered, still not comprehending where she was going.  
  
"I figured as much. Tell me, Garren, how would you like to be on a REAL pirate ship?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"She's extending you a formal invitation, lad," Jack explained, coming up behind his daughter and placing his hands on her shoulder. "I suggest you accept. Although it is entirely up to you."  
  
"Honestly?" Garren asked. They nodded. "I, I- yes. I would."  
  
"Great then," Jack said. "Shall we prepare to leave?"  
  
"Not until you have Anamaria fix your shoulder," Jade insisted. "Or at the very least bind it until we return to the Pearl."  
  
"I'm absolutely fine and need no binds, savvy?"  
  
"Dad, your whole shoulder is red."  
  
Jack gave it half a glance but before he could argue further, Anamaria had been called over.  
  
"Hold still," she ordered, pushing him to the ground and ripping off his shirtsleeve. Jack grumbled, but did what he was told as Anamaria wiped the blood with a rag. She used the clean part of his sleeve to bind it, pulling tight.  
  
"Damn!" Jack howled. He muttered something that sounded remarkably similar to "Bloody women pirates" but Jade and Anamaria let it go, sharing grins.  
  
When at last Anamaria proclaimed him ready, Jack began ordering with even more vigor than usual. Anamaria and Jade all but ignored him; they were used to it. He always did the same thing to make up for his wounds, as though fearing the other men would think less of him.  
  
"What should we do with the others?" Gibbs asked.  
  
Jack shrugged nonchalantly. "Leave 'em here."  
  
They set off, and Jack Turner knew this might be his last chance to speak with Jade. "Jade, wait!" he called to her.  
  
She turned to him and lingered behind. "Yes?"  
  
"I have to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I-" 


	14. The Daughter of the Devil Returns

We're ba-ack! Yay! Well, sort of yay. See, Kat's sad. Well, she WAS happy because we have 101 reviews. We have as many reviews as Dalmatians! (I'm a large Disney fan, shhh.) But now she's sad. See, her brother was s'posed to take her to The Order tonight. Well, he was s'posed to take her on opening night, and didn't do that EITHER, but I digress. So now the closest theatre it's playing in is an hour away, so she doesn't get to see it. And considering she's been waiting all summer to see it, she's very sad. And the very VERY worst part is, he won't take her to see Pirates instead! He said no Pirates! How can you say no Pirates? So you all absolutely HAVE to review, and make her feel better, or we'll never ever update again. EVER.  
  
By the way, this chapter is dedicated to Tipsy Pirate Lass because she's our one hundredth reviewer.  
  
And now for a quote from our pal Jack. Who is one thousand times cooler thank Kat's brother. I bet JACK would take her to see Pirates.  
  
"If you were waiting for the opportune moment, that was it."  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Bratprincess: lmao, that was absolutely hilarious. And hey, look. We ARE updating soon. So ha. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle or loot...  
  
Satan's Sidekick: Don't worry! We're updating!  
  
Ginny-Star: Yes, young Jack finally realizes. But what will he do about it?  
  
Szhismine: Well, I suppose, under ordinary circumstances it WOULD mean the story was drawing to a close. There's only one problem: it's us. We have the hardest time ending anything. Really. You should hear our phone conversations. Don't worry. There's still quite a bit left.  
  
LuvlyGRLofLIFE: Well, I hope this will uplift your spirits again!  
  
J. Liha: Whips? And Jack clones? Excuse me while I go take a VERY cold shower. (Kat says to just FedEx her the fricking arctic.)  
  
Scarlett Red Rose: We're updating as fast as humanly possible!  
  
LotRseer3350: No! We're not trying to kill you! We'd never try to kill you!! As it happens, your cameo is in (duhn duhn duuuuhn) this chapter! T'wards the end. You can't miss it! And no, it's not a one-line thing. It is significantly bigger than that.  
  
Tipsy Pirate Lass: Glad to see you're alive. Hope we haven't killed you again. Thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews! We have 101 now! I choked on my drink when I found out this morning.  
  
*  
  
"Jack?" Jade persisted, drawing his attention back to her. "You wanted to tell me something?"  
  
"I, uh, I wanted to tell you that... you dropped your hat." He bent to pick up the object, which he had noticed close by.  
  
"Oh, thank you," Jade said, looking somewhat surprised and even the slightest bit disappointed-although Jack tossed that to his imagination. He watched as Jade ran after her father before reluctantly following himself. What would probably be his only chance to tell her how he felt, and he had lost his nerve. Yet how could he bring himself to do that; to tear her from the sea, her father and the life she loved so soon after it had been returned to her? He couldn't. So he settled himself to following behind, thinking of what might have been.  
  
*  
  
When Jade reached the Pearl, she ran to every crewmember, hugging them in turn and surprising them all. She raced about like a child, thrilled at being returned to her home. By the time they were ready to set sail, Jack Turner had lost sight of her, climbing dizzyingly high up the mast.  
  
"Jade, get your bloody arse down here immediately," her father ordered. She scrambled back down and smiled at him so sweetly that he could do nothing but roll his eyes and laugh. "Just get away from me, savvy?" She nodded, and scampered off, flying past the younger Jack again.  
  
"Where are you going now?" he asked, laughing.  
  
"To get changed," she called back. "I've been wearing my sleeping clothes for the past few days!" She left for the room that had been designated as hers years ago and still contained all her effects.  
  
When she returned, she was dressed comfortably in dark pants and a loose pale shirt, offsetting her tanned skin. She had tied a bright red sash around her waist, and her arms clinked with multiple bracelets. She leaned against the railing, breathing in the salty sea air. Her father came to stand beside her.  
  
"We've been relishing in delicious silence of not hearing the blasted song since you left," he commented.  
  
"But you missed me."  
  
"Yes," he admitted, rather grudgingly.  
  
"A lot," Jade pushed.  
  
"Yes." He glanced down at her. "I've grown rather fond of you."  
  
"Does that mean I don't have to swab the decks anymore?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Can I... steer the ship?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What about letting me climb the mast?"  
  
"No."  
  
Jade sank her head down heavily, sighing. Then she perked up, looking at her father carefully. "Can I stay here, with you, on the Pearl?"  
  
"Absolutely." Jack gave his daughter a full-fledged Captain Sparrow grin and winked at her. "Now go swab those decks, savvy?"  
  
Jade returned an almost identical grin, willing to do even this tedious task. "Aye, aye, cap'n"  
  
*  
  
She ended up swabbing the deck for possibly a quarter of an hour before growing bored and wandering off in search of Jack.  
  
"Gibbs!" she called, catching sight of him.  
  
"Yes Miss Jade?"  
  
"Have you seen Jack?"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
Jade sighed impatiently. "The one I don't call 'Dad'. Turner!"  
  
Gibbs nodded. "Aye, you. Turner!" Jack appeared from the hold, dirt on his face.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm bored," Jade announced. "You and I are going to go do... something. I haven't decided what just yet, but I'll think of something."  
  
"You're a lot like your father," Jack decided.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I'm not quite sure that's a compliment."  
  
"Trust me, it is." Jade stopped suddenly, deciding where she wanted to go. "Come on!" she said, dragging him along.  
  
"Where are we going?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Here." Jade had led him to the bow of the ship, and climbed up to the figurehead. Jack looked after her rather apprehensively. "Don't worry," she told him. "The worst that could happen is you'll fall."  
  
"That's not very reassuring," Jack said, but started after her. When he had secured himself beside her, he was glad he had. They somehow seemed isolated from the rest of the ship, the rest of the world, really. The smell of the salt air was almost intoxicating, and the breeze carrying a light spray was refreshing. In an odd way, Jack was reminded of the night the captain had left his daughter and she had run for the sea.  
  
"Jade," he asked curiously, "Who was your mother?"  
  
"What?" she asked, looking at him in surprise.  
  
"You told me once that everyone has a woman that bore them until they were born, but not everyone has a mother. Who was she?"  
  
Jade was silent for so long that Jack was worried he'd upset her. "I don't know," she admitted finally.  
  
"You don't even know who she is?"  
  
"No." She sat still for a moment, staring off over the ocean contemplatively. Then, with such speed she nearly startled Jack from his perch, she jumped onto the deck.  
  
"Where are you going?" Jack asked. She turned back to him.  
  
"To find out who I am, savvy?"  
  
*  
  
When Jade found her father, he was sitting in his room. She sat down silently in a seat opposite him, and waited for him to acknowledge her presence.  
  
"Have you finished swabbing the deck?"  
  
"No," she answered shamelessly. "Who was my mother?"  
  
Jack's eyes darkened at the question, and he raised the bottle of rum to his lips to take a swig with vengeance. "Why do you wanna know all o' the sudden?"  
  
Jade shrugged, trying not to show her interest. It seemed odd that it was so difficult to pretend- she had been pretending for a very long time. But she had never bothered to around her father before; she had never needed or wanted to. Around him she was never anything but herself, she had never been ashamed of her opinions, afraid to show her fear or discomfort, worried that she might upset him. Upsetting him had often been the best part. Sitting still next to him, trying not to squirm or show her nervousness, Jade could not for the life of her, remember a time she had been nervous around her father. She didn't like it.  
  
"I don't know," Jade answered him quietly. "I suppose that I just never thought about her before. It doesn't matter, just a passing thought I decided to verbalize. You know me- odd, says whatever she likes, odd," she paused trying to think of another word to use.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Odd. You know, the way you and the crew describe me at the pub in Tortuga. Did you say something?"  
  
Jack sighed, long-sufferingly. "I said 'do you really want to know?'"  
  
Jade tried to sound nonchalant, but came off sounding like a child on their birthday. "If you wouldn't mind sharing- yes, I would."  
  
"It's not a pretty story, and I don't think you'll like it. Not that that ever stopped you. In any case-" Jack's tone changed, as did his posture. He had been leaning back against the wall, but now sat hunched over his bottle of rum- almost protectively. For a moment, Jade wished she hadn't asked. But the thought was fleeting, and she knew she would never be able to ask anyone else.  
  
"Only one other person knows everything, and that was because she wouldn't leave me alone. Bloody female pirates, they have to know everything. You'd think that she would give me some respect, but no. Half the time she just calls me 'Jack', no captain or anything, just 'Jack'. The crew's gonna stop respecting me soon."  
  
Jade rolled her eyes, folding her arms across her chest and looking down on her father from her vantage point in the doorway. "It's been going on for over fifteen years; I don't think it matters anymore."  
  
"She should still stop."  
  
At his failure to reprimand her for interrupting, Jade felt herself tense physically. This really was difficult for him to do.  
  
"She wasn't anything special, just another woman in Tortuga. I didn't meet her on some grand adventure, and I didn't fall in love with her the minute I saw her. She was just the first person I saw there who didn't slap me. I suppose that fact set her apart. I sat down with 'er and the lads, had a coupla pints of rum, and then...er..."  
  
"I know what you do in Tortuga." Jade said simply, her own voice void of emotion.  
  
"I went back ten or so months later, and she walked up to me in the street. I expected her to slap me this time, but she didn't. She just looked at me, looked me straight in the eye for about a minute. Then she took my hand and led me down the street. She pulled me into the room we had been in last time, and I was under the impression that it was for the same reason. Then she showed me you. You were awake, and looking up at me like you already knew who I was." Jade rolled her eyes, but didn't interrupt. Never noticing the slight movement, Jack continued. "I wanted to say that you weren't mine, but I looked in your eyes and I knew. You were me, mine, savvy?"  
  
Jade grinned, sitting down across from him. "Savvy. What happened next?"  
  
"Christ you're impatient. I went to the pub and got some rum."  
  
"WHAT? You didn't stay and watch me do nothing for hours?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Did you at least take me with you?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Well what did you do?"  
  
Staring into the nearly empty bottle, Jack took another swig of his rum. "Got roaringly drunk; babbled the entire story to Gibbs and Anamaria. They let me sleep it off, something you never do, I might add, and we went back the next day. Your mother hadn't named you yet, she said she knew I'd be back."  
  
Jade sat up excitedly. "Was she a witch?"  
  
"It was Tortuga love."  
  
"Oh. Right."  
  
"We went and got you baptized- she was adamant about that. I named you myself, as we stood at the altar. Gibbs and Anamaria are your godparents by the way.  
  
"When we got outside, she asked me to hold you. She settled you in my arms, smiled at you for a moment and then walked away. I never saw her again."  
  
Jade frowned. "You didn't run after her?"  
  
"I was holding you, Treasure, I was afraid to walk. I sent Gibbs and Anamaria off, but they couldn't find her. She just disappeared. She loved you though."  
  
Silence reigned for a few moments, as Jade let the story sink in. When her father gave her no indication that he would continue, she questioned, "What did she look like?"  
  
Jack's eyes slid shut, and he found himself seeing the image of Jade's mother clearer then he had in years. "She wasn't particularly tall or short, but she was beautiful. Dark red hair, deep green eyes." His own opened and he smiled at his enraptured daughter. "That's where you get your name, miscreant. I said, 'We'll call her Treasure, for she is, and Jade, for your eyes.' That's all I remember."  
  
"What was her name?"  
  
A far off look came across Jack's face and he drained the last of his drink. "I don't remember. Go... teach Mister Turner that bloody song or something. I'm going to do something important which I've no doubt forgotten to do." He strode off, empty bottle in hand, and Jade stood slowly.  
  
"Anya."  
  
That voice came from behind her, and Jade turned to see Anamaria.  
  
"I found your mother that day, despite what your father believes. She told me that she was leaving you with him for good. She was sick, and having you had nearly killed her. She trusted him without really knowing him, enough to let him take you. I asked her why, and she told me it was because he hadn't hurt her. So many of them had, and he didn't. And his eyes- your eyes. He wasn't lying when he said she loved you, she loved you enough to give you away when she knew she would never see you again. If she had kept you, you would have been left to the streets when she died. He truly doesn't remember, but her name was Anya."  
  
As quietly as she had arrived, Anamaria left, leaving Jade to her thoughts. "Anya." She said softly, a smile on her face as she ran off to find Jack.  
  
* * *  
  
He sat alone on the figurehead, apparently waiting for her to return. Scrambling down to her perch, she grinned at him.  
  
"So did you discover anything about the woman who bore you?"  
  
Jade nodded. "My mother's name was Anya."  
  
"I thought you didn't have a mother."  
  
Looking ahead to the oncoming waves, the salt laden wind whipping at her hair, Jade answered him softly. "I did. I had a mother."  
  
He didn't respond, and after a few minutes of companionable silence, Jade glanced over at him. "Why did you wait here for me anyway?"  
  
Jack grimaced, a sheepish look taking over his features. "I didn't really have a choice. I don't know how to get up."  
  
*  
  
From where he stood at the helm, Captain Jack Sparrow heard his daughter's shout of laughter. Glancing up toward to sky, he nodded in respect. "Thank you." He said, to no one in particular. 


	15. A Father's Word

There is absolutely no justice in the world. None! I just got peanut butter on my mouse. That's not why there's no justice though. But seriously, what in the name of all things Deppian and pretty is wrong with the world?? They have no Jack Sparrow plushies! Kat was going to buy me one for my birthday (it's on Sunday) but there aren't any. They have Captain Hook, but no Captain Sparrow. And I was going to be able to say, "Last night I slept with Jack Sparrow." *Pout.* Um, yeah. I think that's all the author's notes.  
  
Oh, and even though he's a royal pain in the ass sometimes, I have decided that my little brother is the sweetest child on the face of the planet, despite it all. My mum's always teasing me and saying that I should write to Orlando Bloom and get him to come to my sixteenth birthday party. So the other day, he went upstairs to my mum and asked if she could write to him and get him to come. That's what he wanted to get me for my birthday. I just about fell over when Mum told me.  
  
And if anybody's seen Once Upon a Time in Mexico, tell me!!! I need someone to whine with about Johnny Depp. But for heaven's sake, don't mention what happens to him in a review. Kat with have a fit! I've been trying not to tell her since I saw it. We're going on Saturday, so don't ruin. Oh yeah, and I saw PotC again. For the sixth time.  
  
And now for a word from the infamous Jack Sparrow. Sorry! *Captain* Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Toucan Crazy, Like a Sparrow: Glad you like it! We'll keep updating if you keep reviewing!  
  
LuvlyGRLofLIFE: Yrch. Soap Operas. Let Jackie suffer... hmm, well, we sort of kind of do.  
  
Harrypotter4ever: Glad you love it! Yeah, they're paired. Yay! December 2!  
  
Ginny-Star: Isn't the part with Jack (Sparrow) and Jade sweet? Kat wrote it, and I had an 'Awww' attack while I was reading.  
  
Bratprincess: Shhh, no. We have a plan.  
  
Scarlett Red Rose: No, we can't tell you. After all, it would ruin the surprise!  
  
Artemis Rain: Of course we have more originality than that! Actually, to be honest, we weren't sure who were mother was going to be at first. Anyway, glad you liked it! Keep reviewing!  
  
Szhismine: Yes there is going to be more Jack/Jade stuff... eventually. And you don't have to worry about this one ending for quite some time.  
  
LotRseer3350: But you do LIKE the cameo, right? Because we'd hate for you to not like it. Let us know if you don't though!  
  
J. Liha: Aww, sorry!! *drowns you in Jack plushies and clones* NO wait! You have to finish reading! Come back to life!! Oh, and thanks for the arctic. Kat appreciates it.  
  
Tipsy Pirate Lass: Development in the plot? Hmm... well, I s'pose the plot DOES develop. Unfortunately, not in the way you're thinking. At least, I don't think it's the way you're thinking. Riiiight. But hey! We'll give you your own hotline anyway!  
  
And now for the story!  
  
*  
  
They settled into a routine even in the few days it took to sail back to Port Royal. It wasn't so much of a routine as Jack and Jade racing about, avoiding work. Getting fed up with the confusion between the two Jacks, Anamaria had taken to calling the boy Turner. The name had stuck and even his parents had begun to use it. The only one who didn't was Jade; she referred to her father as Dad or, when she wanted something, Daddy, and thus there was no confusion for her.  
  
They were well into their third day of travel and were expected to reach Port Royal the next day. Jack Turner wandered around the ship, looking for Jade.  
  
The girl was sitting cross-legged on the deck, reading. The battered copy of her book was in her left hand and she fiddled absently with her rings with her right hand.  
  
"Hi Jack," she said instinctively, without looking up.  
  
He stared at her in astonishment. "How did you know I was here?"  
  
She looked up at him, grinning. "Your shadow." He looked confused. "The sun was shining on me," she explained. "But when you stood over me, it darkened."  
  
"But how'd you know it was ME?" Jack persisted.  
  
"Nobody else is stupid enough to attempt to sneak up on a pirate."  
  
"Oh." Jack didn't feel like getting into another argument, so he sat down silently beside her. The ring Jade was playing with spun out of control, and he grabbed at it before I could get away. "It's a lovely stone. Such a deep green. What is it?"  
  
"Chrysophase. That was my fourteenth birthday."  
  
"You get a ring for every birthday?"  
  
Jade nodded. "They're all for different types of protection or success. Like the chrysophase? It's for success in affairs. I believe my father's exact words were, 'Not those types of affairs, so get your filthy mind out of the gutter, savvy?" They both laughed.  
  
"What about that one?" Jack asked, pointing to the dark green stone on her right pinkie, first of two rings.  
  
"Malachite," Jade answered. "It's a guard stone, and supposedly for calming. That was right after I was born."  
  
"Umm, that one," Jack said, picking a ring at random and settling on the first one on her left middle finger. Jade grinned.  
  
"It's a rhondonite. It represents harmony with oneself and soul fire. He gave me that one for my seventh birthday, about a week after I first jumped ship."  
  
"You've jumped ship?" Jack asked incredulously.  
  
"Multiple times."  
  
"Okay... That's an amethyst, right?" he asked, pointing to the second stone on her right ring finger.  
  
"Yeah. It's for protection from rum."  
  
"I'm not even going to ask. What about that one?" He touched the last ring, the second one on her left thumb.  
  
"It's from my fifteenth birthday. It's a uvarovite. It's for love, intuition and prediction." She twisted it around her finger. "I think it's my favourite."  
  
"Why?" Jack asked curiously.  
  
"Because it was perfect. I messed up- just once, mind you- but it completely raped me of my confidence. I second guessed everything I did, every move I made until I finally took to simply staying on the Pearl while they pillaged and plundered and otherwise wreaked havoc to their hearts' content. When Dad gave me this, and what he said, well, it gave me my confidence back."  
  
Jack stared at her silently, trying to imagine her NOT being, or at least appearing to be, completely confident of all her actions. He couldn't.  
  
It wasn't until years later that Jack discovered that only her father had known the real reason for why she'd remained on the Pearl all those weeks.  
  
*  
  
Unseen by neither Jack nor jade, Will and Elizabeth were watching in amusement.  
  
"It reminds me of us, at that age," Elizabeth laughed. Smiling, Will put his arm around his wife, drawing her close.  
  
"I was so in love with you," he remembered. "But I could not bring myself to tell you."  
  
"No, it took cursed pirates to bring you to that."  
  
For a moment Will looked put out, but then joined in Elizabeth's laughter. They grew silent again, watching the two who remained oblivious to all else. Elizabeth rested her head on Will's shoulder.  
  
"They really do make quite the fine couple."  
  
"Who?" Captain Jack demanded, coming up behind them.  
  
"Jack and Jade," Elizabeth answered easily. Immediately Jack's face turned to stone. He stood there, watching Jade, who was laughing loudly at something Jack had said. Elizabeth and Will glanced at each other nervously. They were quite fond of their son, and would hate for him to be killed by the captain.  
  
"He'd just better keep his grabby paws off 'er," Jack announced presently.  
  
"I don't think you have much to worry about," Elizabeth reassured him. "She's as stubborn as you, and Jack's every bit as stubborn as Will."  
  
"I'm not stubborn," Will protested. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows to prove her point.  
  
"I beg to differ, my lad," Jack argued, draping a hand around Will's shoulder. "If he's as stubborn as you, we have naught to worry about."  
  
*  
  
Jade pushed her sleeves back, arching her back to stretch it. In doing so, she revealed her Sparrow tattoo and pirate brand on her left arm. Jack winced, looking at the white scar.  
  
"Doesn't that hurt?" he asked.  
  
"What, the tattoo?"  
  
"No, that." He pointed to the scar, accidentally brushing his fingers against it.  
  
Jade shrugged. "Nope. It did at the time though."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I was... twelve, I think. Bout that. We were along the Coast of France, docked just off a tiny little port somewhere in the south. The crew had left me on the Pearl while they went ashore. While they were gone, some of the delightful members of the East India Trading Company happened upon the Pearl. Imagine their surprise at finding the only daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow on board. I put up a fight, of course, but in the end twelve full- grown men did gain the advantage over a twelve year old. They took me ashore and locked me up and that's when they branded me. Of course, that night my father came and rescued me without them even realizing. I don't s'pose they ever told anybody. They'd be too embarrassed." Jade gave a slightly crooked grin. "But they gave me enough trouble with that brand. It grew infected, and I ended up in bed for two weeks with a fever." She grimaced. "Worst time of my life. They wouldn't even let me out on deck, despite my assurances that it would make me better."  
  
The two of them spent the rest of the afternoon talking about everything and nothing in particular. Neither noticed as the sun began to wan and stars took its place. It wasn't until nearly all traces of day were gone that Garren came out in search of Jade, looking pleased in his slightly too big clothes borrowed from the crew.  
  
"Your father wishes to see you," he announced, grinning. "Somethin' abou' t'decks not bein' properly swabbed."  
  
Jade rolled her eyes, smirking at Jack as Garren walked off. "I've barely been back two days, and he's already nattering to me about chores." She grabbed her book and scrambled off to her room, leaving Jack alone with his thoughts.  
  
*  
  
The ocean stretched out for miles in any direction. It was a calm, cool night. The stars glittered in the sky, reflecting on the ocean below. Somehow, out here, any problems seemed pointless, too far away to be of any real consequence. A wave of laughter drifted from the hold, though not enough to rouse Jack Turner from his thoughts.  
  
"Do you see now why it all means so much to me?" Jade asked, startling him. He hadn't even heard her approach. "Nights like these make everything worthwhile." She leaned on the rail, staring out over the water. They were alone on the deck. "This is real freedom, Jack. The ability to lose all sense of importance. To make even things of top priority seem insignificant. This is my life." She turned to look at him then, staring up into his eyes with unreadable emotions screaming out to him. She turned back to the ocean. He wanted to say a million and one things to her at that moment. To tell her how he really felt, to share with her every moment that had ever been important at any point in his life.  
  
He didn't say one of these things.  
  
"They're going to kill him, you know."  
  
Jade looked up sharply, giving him an odd look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your father. Norrington's going to hang him when we return. That's why we're going back."  
  
"Why would he return to a place that's promised his death?"  
  
"Because he gave his word to Norrington that if he was allowed to find you, he would return for his death."  
  
"But I thought he only escaped because of you and your parents."  
  
"He did, but not before he'd begged Norrington for your life. He gave his word as a father."  
  
"No!" Jade cried, running off and leaving Jack, alone once more, to stare over the silent water.  
  
*  
  
Jade burst into the room where Jack was speaking with Will and Elizabeth.  
  
"Turn around right now," she ordered.  
  
Jack looked up at her, surprise registered on his face. "Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"And why, exactly, should I do this?"  
  
"Because they'll kill you when you return to Port Royal. I fact which you failed to mention."  
  
The slightest hint of guilt slipped across Jack's face before disappearing and being replaced with his innocent puppy dog look.  
  
"Ah yes. That. Slipped my mind, as it were."  
  
"No doubt. D'you want to explain why you're trying to die?"  
  
"I gave him my word. As a father." Jack's voice was abnormally subdued.  
  
"Hang that! He didn't let you go; you escaped. It doesn't matter. There is no oath for him to hold you to!"  
  
"I refuse to break my word as a father," Jack insisted. "Savvy?" Jade screamed in agitation and threw her arms over her head.  
  
"Oh, that's lovely. Absolutely bloomin' wonderful. Getting your father back is so great when you know he's going to do something incredibly stupid to get himself killed two days later. And I've always wanted to be an orphan. It seems like such FUN!" Jade screamed, startling Jack out of his lounging position in the chair. Will and Elizabeth, who had been watching the exchange in silence, decided now would be the best time to leave.  
  
"We should find Jack," Will said, rising to his feet.  
  
"Yes," Elizabeth added. "It's, uh, past his bedtime!"  
  
Their presence, or lack thereof, was ignored.  
  
"This is completely unfair," jade announced, pacing with her back to her father. "After everything that's happened, you're leaving me. Again. Permanently." Jack rose to his feet, attempting to comfort her.  
  
"Jade, I realize you're upset. But I gave my word as a-"  
  
She whirled around, her blazing eyes glassy. "You're a complete hypocrite! You're so bloody hung up about your goddamned word as father that you forget you ARE a father. You don't even care about me!"  
  
Jack stepped back as if he had been slapped in the face, although her words stung more than any slap ever had. "Jade," he began. "You know that's not true. I-"  
  
"Oh just stop it," she said coldly. "I hate you."  
  
"To be loved is fortunate, but to be hated is to achieve distinction," Jack replied mechanically, advice he'd repeated to her more than once.  
  
"Go away!" Jade screamed, walking from the room. "Leave me be!"  
  
Jack sank back down into his seat, reaching for a bottle of rum. Jade's words stung. How could she think he didn't care about her? Leaning back, Jack though about how relieved he'd been when they'd found her, and how his heart had nearly cracked when he thought he'd lost her again. He thought about how she'd grown, from a skinny little child, always scampering about underfoot, to (as much as he hated to admit it) a beautiful young woman. Maybe she wasn't a proper lady, but the Caribbean had never seen a better pirate. Except, of course, for Captain Jack Sparrow. With a grin, Jack suddenly realized he liked it better that way. Jade Sparrow, the ruthless young pirate who still had much to learn. Still holding the rum bottle, Jack strode drunkenly onto the deck in search of Will. He found him at the far end of the Pearl, staring at the ocean.  
  
"Will?"  
  
Will turned around and was met with Jack's grin. "Yes?"  
  
"We've got ourselves and escape to plan, savvy?"  
  
The captain had returned.  
  
*  
  
While Jack Sparrow and Will Turner spent the night making their plans, Jade spent the night locked in her room, sitting cross-legged on her bed and staring outside. Absently she hummed her favourite tune in as soothing a tone as she could mange.  
  
"A Pirate's life for me."  
  
The words came slowly, cracked as she fought back tears.  
  
"Stupid, stubborn bastard."  
  
At some point during the night, sleep claimed her. Even her subconscious was distraught at the thought of losing her father, and her dreams were plagued with the memories of her childhood, of her father. In her sleep the tears she had not allowed fell, staining her cheeks.  
  
She wasn't sure when, but the sky was bright and the words, "Land ho!" were the ones that woke her.  
  
Hardening her resolution, Jade went to the deck in search of her father. She found him standing alone at the helm, his infamous grin back in place.  
  
"Daddy?" she said, approaching him casually. He turned to her.  
  
"Yes love?"  
  
"I'm sorry. For what I said. I know you care about me. And I don't hate you, I swear it. It's just, I was upset, and.. I was so afraid they'd kill you before and now..." she broke off, afraid she might cry. She didn't WANT to cry. Looking at her, jack wanted to tell her the truth. But he didn't; her reaction to his 'death' was relevant for their plan to work.  
  
"I know, love," he reassured her. "I'll miss you." Before he could say anymore, they were interrupted by the calls and orders occurring as the ship was docked. Jack turned to his daughter, smiling sadly.  
  
"Already?" she demanded, not ready to let go. "We can't be here already."  
  
Jack turned to leave for the dock. "I'll be seeing you," he said, leaving her alone.  
  
Norrington was waiting for them with fifteen men. Apparently he had been expecting some sort of rebellion, but there was none. Leaving his effects on the Pearl, jack stepped ashore with his arms above his head.  
  
"Miss me?"  
  
"Tie his hands," Norrington ordered. His orders were followed as Will, Elizabeth an little Jack came ashore. The governor, waiting with the men, rushed to embrace Elizabeth but she pulled away, turning to the commodore imploringly.  
  
"Is this really necessary?" she asked.  
  
"I am afraid so, Mrs. Turner," he answered, retaining all formalities. "Take him to the prison. WE have no hold over the others, so they are free to go. Our captain here will be hung at sunset."  
  
As they began to march off, Jade came down after them. "Wait!" she cried. "Commodore Norrington, would you really have a father?"  
  
"Father or not, he is still a pirate, and every bit as deserving of any punishment we see fit to set him with." They walked away, leaving Jade behind with the Turners. Putting an arm around the girl, Elizabeth led her up on the path to the house. 


	16. The Oppurtune Moment

Yaaay! Returnofthekingtrailerreturnofthekingtrailerreturnofthekingtrailer!!! I found the RotK trailer. It is soooo good! And it comes out in 77 days! Yaay!  
  
So, we were going to update yesterday, because we had no school, but it turned out we had no power either, which made it rather difficult. But there's still no school today, although there is power (at least for me, I don't know about Kat) so you get an update today.  
  
Whee. Two storm days in September. All thanks to my hurricane. I mean Hurricane Juan. I just named it my hurricane because it came on Sunday, and it's the first time since I was born that it hasn't been sunny on my birthday, and it was a hurricane instead.  
  
Kat and I saw OUATIM, so I FINALLY have someone to whine with. Sniffle. AND I saw Pirates of the Caribbean. Again. Cough. Fortheseventhtime.  
  
And by the way, feel free to blame Kat for the utter heart-wrenching-ness of this chapter. She wrote it.  
  
Returnofthekingtrailerreturnofthekingtrailerreturnofthekingtrailer!  
  
Johnnydeppmoviesjohnnydeppmoviesjohnnydeppmovies! Guess what I got for my birthday? And what I was watching when the stinkin' power went out. Pretty pretty Johnny Depp... in case you're wondering, yes, I am slightly off right now. But I'll stop digressing and get on with it.  
  
And now for a word from the infamous CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow: "Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment."  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Bratprincess: Oops, I guess we did forget to mention it. Jack's going to stop giving Jade rings when she turns 19, that way she'll have two for each finger. If you ask me, her biggest problem is if she ever gets married. She won't have enough room for her wedding or engagement ring. Yay for sex- kitten Thranduil! And go see the RotK trailer. Go!  
  
Harrypotter4ever: He IS too stubborn. And this is just the beginning.  
  
Ginny-Star: When does Captain Jack Sparrow NOT have a plan? Uh, aside from that time, and the time before that, and the time before the time before that. Okay, so maybe he doesn't ALWAYS have a plan, but he does this time.  
  
Szhismine: Yeah, it's rated R here, which means if you're under 18 you need an adult to take you. But my parents took my little brother, his friend and me. And then my Mum took Kat and I again on Saturday.  
  
LuvlyGRLofLIFE: Duuuude. You've completely stolen my idea. I'M going to play Jade in a movie. Seriously. Even my mum says I should. She and Kat both say I walk like Jack... I THINK that's a compliment. But my mum is seriously trying to get me to write to Disney and suggest the idea, and ask for an audition. And we'll try to read your story as soon as possible. I might get a chance this afternoon, no school and all...  
  
Scarlett Red Rose: It would make sense, wouldn't it? Too bad nothing we do EVER makes sense. You know, except to us. I wanted a Jack Sparrow plushie. They don't have Pirates of the Caribbean ANYTHING. Except for the soundtrack. Pooh.  
  
Talon: Thank you! And no, we haven't published anything yet. But we're trying!  
  
LotRseer3350: Oh good then! We're so glad you liked your cameo. We were slightly worried there.  
  
And now, with no further ado, the next chapter (I'm such a drama queen):  
  
*  
  
The day passed with Jade sitting dismally around the house. She had tried to go to visit her father, but Norrington's men had refused her entrance. So she had returned, sitting in the garden and watching the sun move farther west. At one point, Jack and Will had disappeared, but for the most part Jack stayed near her. He didn't speak but merely comforted her with his presence.  
  
As the sky began to tint itself red, they left the house for the village in a carriage. Jade laughed to herself ironically; with all the to-do everyone was making, you'd think it was a wedding.  
  
Jack caught the eerie grin on her face, but didn't call attention to it. He wished he could tell her the plan, that when they had left, he and his father had been placing a sword in the gallows for Jack to hold himself steady. But he couldn't tell her, although he didn't fully understand why. He settled back, watching Jade. She was wearing the same clothes she had been when he'd met her.  
  
When they reached the gallows, she moved almost mechanically. They stood on the stairs overlooking the square. Jade watched through glassy eyes as they brought her father out to Norrington.  
  
"You came back."  
  
"She's safe. I had no reason not to."  
  
Norrington raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Other than the fact we are planning to hang you?"  
  
"I gave you my word as a father. That is one word I will not break."  
  
"Even if it means you will die?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Norrington nodded, as though satisfied. "Are you ready?"  
  
Jack grinned, the familiar, slightly-insane look returning to his eyes. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, mate. I'm always ready."  
  
Flouncing ahead, Jack smiled cockily as he reached the gallows. "Couldn't get enough of me, could you?" he questioned the executioner cheekily.  
  
"Shut yer mouth!" Receiving a slap upside the head, Jack dipped back. Seeing the movement from the back of the crowd, Will felt tears spring to his eyes as he was suddenly reminded of a younger Jack Sparrow. One who acted drunk even when he was sober, which wasn't all that often in the first place. Being a father had changed him; the old Captain would have hit out for France or Singapore the instant the damsel was back where she belonged. The old Captain would never have come back willingly. He WOULD, however, jokingly flirt mercilessly with the nearest moving object, as the noose was tightened around his neck. The return of the more-than-slightly mad Captain could only mean one thing. Jack was back. For good.  
  
"Bloody hell," Will muttered, starting forward.  
  
"What is it?" Jade demanded, just as five red-coated soldiers stepped in front of them.  
  
"Commodore Norrington has asked that we detain you. There will be no heroics today."  
  
"Commodore Norrington can go fuck a goat," Jade spat harshly. "I'm going to my father!"  
  
"We're sorry, miss. We cannot allow it."  
  
Jade attempted to push past them, stunned as Jack Turner held her back. "You should know best," he whispered as he held her close, "How to wait for the opportune moment."  
  
But Jade, already struggling with all her might, didn't understand what he meant. "Jack! Let me go!"  
  
"Jade."  
  
The word was spoken quietly, as though he were standing next to her, instead of across the square.  
  
"I'm sorry love. Tell the crew that. And tell Anamaria that the Pearl is hers now. I finally repaid my debt. And I love you. Remember that. I'm-"  
  
Whatever Jack had been about to say was cut off. Bored by the speech, the executioner had wrenched the lever toward him, dropping Jack's feet out from under him.  
  
"Daddy!" Jade screamed, throwing herself forward. For a moment Jack's grip held her, but in her grief Jade did not heed the voice in her head that would have kept her from fighting Jack's full strength. Viciously, Jade slammed he boy into the soldier before her, knocking both to the ground as she raced to the gallows. Jade sliced through the rough woven noose, clutching her motionless father in her arms.  
  
"Daddy, please wake up. Please. I'm not a pirate without you. And the Pearl can't sail if you're not her captain."  
  
Tears slid down Jade's face as she stared at her father. Behind her, the wind threw the sea against the wall of the battlement, sending the smallest bit of froth over the ledge. Shaking from the effort of holding back the sobs, Jade glanced up as the drops of water landed on the gallows.  
  
"See Daddy? The ocean's crying for you too. She wants you back. We need you back, the both of us."  
  
"Jade, come with me now." Jack Turner stood behind her, holding out his hand. She stared at him, her eyes moving waveringly across his form, as if she knew he was there, but couldn't see him. If she could have looked into his eyes at that moment, she would have seen his heart breaking, his soul tearing as he spoke the words that he knew were slowly killing her. "It's too late, Jade. We have to," he paused, his voice cracking. "We have to leave."  
  
Jade looked back down at her father's limp form, cradled in her arms. "But he's right here Jack. I just can't make him wake up."  
  
A choked sob broke through Jack's throat, as he crouched down beside her. Gently, he attempted to pry her fingers away from her father's coat. At his careful ministrations, they only tightened, the muscles in her hands trembling as they held their vice-like grip. A low keening noise erupted from Jade's mouth as she clutched her father to her, slowly escalating into sobs as jack began to pull her away.  
  
"Daddy!" she wailed, burying her face in his chest, her shoulders shaking with every cry. Desperately, Jack leaned over her, seeming for all the world to be comforting her. In truth, he was.  
  
"Remember what I said about the opportune moment."  
  
Confusedly, Jade glanced up, looking first to Jack Turner, and then to her father.  
  
"Savvy?" Jack intoned.  
  
With a quick grin you would never have believed you had seen, Captain Jack Sparrow winked at his daughter, before settling back down, his face devoid of life-emotion. Scared at the non-reaction he had received from Jade, Jack though perhaps she hadn't seen it. Staring her in the eye as she began to sob in earnest, he suddenly knew differently. She knew, and she was playing along with the rest. Jade threw herself backward abruptly, running to the ledge of the battlement, and pretending to retch over the side. As soon as Jack Turner reached her side, she fell back limply into his arms- a swoon so convincing that for a moment Jack believed it himself.  
  
"Jade? Are you alright?"  
  
"Just waiting for the opportune moment. Get me into that bloody carriage and explain all this, savvy? Or I might off my father for real."  
  
Jack picked up Jade carefully, cradling her so that her head rested comfortably on his shoulder. He carried her effortlessly across the square where many of the villagers gave her pitying looks. He lifted her gently into the carriage where his parents were waiting, shutting the door firmly behind him. The moment they were underway, Jade snapped up.  
  
"Explain," she ordered.  
  
"He's alive," Jack said.  
  
"Yes, I gathered that much."  
  
"If you'd let me finish, I'll explain how. Remember when we disappeared earlier today?" Jade nodded. "We placed a sword in the gallows beneath his feet. They never thought to check there. He could breathe perfectly- it was only pretend. When you cut him down, he merely kept up the pretense of being dead."  
  
"Don't s'pose it occurred to anyone to tell me," she grumbled.  
  
"I wanted to," Jack assured her. She eyed him skeptically. "Really. But your father said we couldn't."  
  
"Typical," Jade muttered, leaning back. Suddenly she sat bolt upright. "Wait! What about him now? He can't leave- there's too many people there. And they'll take his body and-"  
  
"Relax," Will broke in before she gave herself a fit. "It's all taken care of. Your father is currently being smuggled down to the Pearl. Tonight you will join him, and Norrington will remain the ignorant fool he is."  
  
Elizabeth, looking at her son, was the only one to notice the sad look that crossed his face as Will mentioned Jade's departure. 


	17. Oh Bloody Hell

Sorry for the slight delay in updating. I kind of lost the first page and a half of this chapter. And seeing as how it's pretty short, that's quite a bit. Of course, it's not as bad as the time I lost the next few CHAPTERS that come after this. Luckily a girl in my Physics class had them. I could have kissed her. But anyway, I've found everything again, so it's okay.  
  
Kat and I saw Pirates again last night! Yay! But I think we're losing reviewers. Sniff.  
  
And of course it wouldn't be complete without our Jack quote.  
  
"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you saved mine, we're square. Gentlemen, m'lady, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!"  
  
And to our reviewers:  
  
Bratprincess: Yay for the RotK trailer! But sex kitten Thranduil isn't in the RotK trailer, which is stuuuupid. Of course, he's not in RotK anyway, but the twins are and they took THEM out. So there. Glad you love the story! And thank you for the birthday wishes!  
  
Ginny-Star: Mothers always know everything. At least about their children. Okay, maybe not everything, but they do know quite a bit. And isn't he just the cutest little love-struck puppy ever?  
  
LuvlyGRLofLIFE: Happy birthday in 3 months and18 days! But pills are nice! Oh well, we'll try to keep you off them. We'll do our very best.  
  
Szhismine: Isn't it the best ever? I do cry, but then, I'm a loser, and completely in love with LOTR. Hee Legolas in a hood is so very cute. And there is a Jack(Sparrow)/Jade reunion in... oh shit, not this chapter. Ooops. Next one.  
  
LotRseer3350: Sorry about the sappiness! This one isn't really sappy. Well, it kind of is. But there's fighting too!  
  
Scarlett Red Rose: I want RotK NOW! Whine. I've read the books about a bazillion times. Okay, not quite, but I have read them a lot, long before the movies came out. Kat hasn't actually read the books yet per se (she made part of the way through the second, I think) but I think I've pretty much told her the whole ending anyway. Actually, I can't remember now.  
  
And now for the story.  
  
*  
  
"Jade, wake up!" The voice that hissed in her ear held such urgency that she awakened immediately. Upon arriving at the house, Jade had gone to bed, appearing for all eyes to be too upset to do otherwise. She was to wait until they came for her much later but, without meaning to, had fallen asleep. Now Jack was shaking her awake, but something was wrong. He looked shaken, and it seemed far too early. As if to prove her point, the clock in the hall chimed eleven.  
  
"Jack, what is it?" she asked, getting up from the bed. Before he could answer, Elizabeth entered the room with Jade's things.  
  
"Bloody hell," she muttered. "Norrington's downstairs. We think they've found out. He's being all polite and proper, of course, but..." she trailed off as Jade strapped on her sword. "You're going to have to sneak out of here. Will and Jack will lead you. I'll go back down and distract the Commodore."  
  
"Elizabeth?" Jade asked softly. She turned back to her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Jade walked over and hugged her. "Thank you. For everything."  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "It is we should be thanking you. Now get out of here, or your father will have our heads."  
  
Jack led Jade silently down the back stairs, Elizabeth's voice floating back to them.  
  
"Commodore, I really cannot allow this. Jade is in no way to receive anyone. She has been sobbing for hours for grief, and only just fallen asleep. I will not disturb her."  
  
They tiptoed through the kitchen and into the yard where Will was waiting. "Hurry," he whispered, leading them to the brush. They started along a small path down the hill, keeping a sharp lookout for Norrington's men.  
  
They were more than halfway down the hill when they heard the sharp crack of a snapping twig. Jack pulled Jade behind a tree, and Will called out. Two of Norrington's men appeared.  
  
"An' where might you be going on the fine night, Mr. Turner?" one of them asked.  
  
Will shrugged innocently. "Is a man not allowed to go for a walk?"  
  
"While your wife is at 'ome, receiving comp'ny?"  
  
"Is she? I hadn't realized."  
  
There was a shout of triumph, and they became aware of a third man behind Jack and jade.  
  
"Well, well, what 'ave we here?" He pulled them out from behind the tree by their collars.  
  
"Alert the Commodore," the first one ordered the second.  
  
Before he had a chance to move, Jade drew her sword and threw it, landing square in the man's neck. Nobody moved for a moment, and then Will drew his sword, clashing against the officer's. The officer holding Jack and Jade relinquished his hold to draw his sword and Jade dashed off to retrieve hers. Jack, meanwhile, realized he was significantly unarmed. He backed away from the overbearing man until he hit a tree.  
  
"Well, young master Turner. It seems you won't get fa-"  
  
His sentence was cut off as Jade, all but forgotten, slammed her sword into his back. The man slumped forward, narrowly missing Jack who ducked away. They turned back to catch sight of Will, still fighting strongly against the remaining officer.  
  
"Dad!" Jack cried, rushing to aid him.  
  
Will glanced at them before blocking another thrust. "Go!" he ordered hoarsely, moving with the grace of a cat. "Run! Quickly, before more come!" Jack seemed reluctant to leave.  
  
"Jack," Jade said, "I have to get out of here, love. Your father'll be fine. He knows what he's doing. You don't have a sword and I'd leave you mine except that I need you to lead me to my ship, savvy?"  
  
Jack glanced at his father once more and nodded. "Come on." Silently they crept through the trees. Eventually they began to spread thin, and they came out farther down the shore where the beach was rockier. Slinking across the sand, they reached the Pearl's moorings. Anamaria was watching out for them.  
  
"Hurry," she hissed as they slipped across the dock. As she began calling out orders, Jade paused.  
  
"Thanks very much," she said. "I hope you don't get into too much trouble."  
  
Jack shrugged. "It'd be worth it."  
  
She smiled at him, lingering even as the sails were raised.  
  
"Jade!" Anamaria yelled as the ship began to move.  
  
With a quick grin and a wink, Jade leant over and kissed Jack on the cheek. "Don't forget me, savvy?" Then, in a movement of great flourish, she leapt over the side of the ship, not even glancing back as the Pearl moved farther away.  
  
Jack stayed there long after the Pearl had disappeared off the horizon.  
  
The end.  
  
Hahahahahahahahaha! Just kidding! 


	18. Revelations

Okay, I have to say right now that the 'The end' at the end of the last chapter was joke. Get it? Ha ha ha, very funny? We're far from finished. Come on, you didn't think you'd get rid of us that easy, did you? And it's nice to see that we're not losing reviewers after all. You had us worried there for a moment.  
  
You're lucky. I cut out about half of the description of Will's chest. I honestly forgot what I was writing about while I was writing it.  
  
And sorry for any major errors in this chapter. Dreams are creeeeepy.  
  
And now for something completely different. Or, you know, not. It's time for a Jack quote!  
  
"No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?"  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Ginny-Star: Come on, we'd never end it like that... Wait, how do we end it? Oh right. Yeah, we'd never end it like that. Don't worry, this chapter's longer.  
  
Bratprincess: I think Kelly would be slightly freaked out if I told her that Sas in England built a shrine for her... I'll do it! Besides, if you tortured us, how'd we be able to write?  
  
Harrypotter4ever: Fear not! It's not the end!  
  
LuvlyGRLofLIFE: We're updating sooner. We just updated yesterday, see?  
  
Scarlett Red Rose: Dude, I think you've read our minds. But it's a secret, so don't tell. It IS unhealthy to make us wait this long for RotK. *Grumble* Stupid Peter Jackson. And yay for being a faithful reviewer!  
  
MovieLvR4Lyfe: We haven't heard from you since chapter 13. We thought you DIED. Well, maybe we weren't quite that drastic...  
  
Morph: *happydance* New reviewer, new reviewer!  
  
Tipsy Pirate Lass: Don't worry, Captain Jack can't snuff it just yet. And yes, it was a funny joke. Except that I don't think very many people found it very funny. Pooh. Well I did.  
  
szhismine: Hey! You're a poet and you didn't know it. Sorry love, just couldn't resist. And now it's time for your long-awaited Jack (Sparrow)/ Jade reunion! Yay!  
  
Alright, alright, I'll get on with it already.  
  
*  
  
Eventually Jack left, wandering through the darkness back to his home. He wasn't sure how long it had been when he arrived, his mother racing out to embrace him.  
  
"Oh thank goodness," Elizabeth cried. "We were so afraid you'd been caught." She all but dragged him into the house. His father was sitting in the drawing room, his shirt removed. The fire glistened off his tanned chest. Will was carefully examining some scratches on his chest and a rag was bound around his upper left arm. He looked up in relief as his wife and son entered the room.  
  
"Where were you?" he asked. "It's been nearly an hour."  
  
"I was waiting in case any men came," Jack explained. "I wanted to detain them as long as possible."  
  
Will and Elizabeth didn't look entirely convinced, but they let it go.  
  
"They got away?" Elizabeth asked. "No trouble?"  
  
Jack shook his head. "It's as if they were never there."  
  
"I expect they'll be alright then," Will assured Elizabeth. "It's a long trip, and Norrington won't even know where to begin."  
  
"Do you know where they're going?" Jack asked.  
  
"I think Jack mentioned Spain, or France. He sure as hell won't be headed for England."  
  
Elizabeth sat down on the arm of Will's chair, stroking back a loose curl. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Fine," Will answered. "They're barely scratches."  
  
"What happened?" Jack asked.  
  
"He got a couple of good shots in before I killed him." Will winced. "Then about five more came and dragged me back here, to Norrington. We told him that Jade had run off and we'd gone after her, out of concern. When the men found us, they made some horrid comments about Jack, which upset her into fighting. They had obviously planned to kill her, so we tried to defend her. When she'd killed two of them, she ran off and you went after. I stayed because the third refused to stop fighting until one of us died."  
  
Jack's eyes widened skeptically. "He believed that? Norrington's a cow, not stupid."  
  
"He didn't seem to care," Elizabeth said. "It was odd; almost as if he felt sorry for his actions. And besides: the only ones, other than you and Jade, who could contradict his statement were dead."  
  
Jack laughed and then yawned, kicking in Elizabeth's maternal instincts.  
  
"Well," she said, abruptly rising to her feet and releasing Will's hand. "It's high time we all went to bed. It's been a very long night, and I expect we could all use some sleep."  
  
"Yes sir," Will said meekly, winking at Jack and wincing as Elizabeth smacked his good arm. "Bloody hell! That hurt."  
  
*  
  
As soon as the Pearl had been far enough from Port Royal, Captain Jack Sparrow removed himself from his cabin, swaggering around as if he owned the thing- which, in fact, he did. Concentrating on their tasks, the crew barely acknowledged him. At least until Jade caught sight of him.  
  
She stood about ten feet away from her father, glaring at him with her hands on her hips. He tensed as she marched toward him, fully expecting a slap across the face. He was surprised when instead she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He smiled and patted her back soothingly before stepping back, caught completely off guard when she did slap him across the face. Very, VERY hard. His mouth moved soundlessly as he lifted his head to look at her with hurt eyes.  
  
"That hurt!" he cried.  
  
"Good!" she yelled back, raising her hand threateningly. He dodged back and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"That's not very nice, and especially after I nearly died."  
  
"But you didn't!" Jade yelled. "You were perfectly fine, and never bothered to tell me."  
  
"Sorry?" he offered with hurt puppy dog eyes. Jade glared at him a moment longer before laughing loudly.  
  
"Next time, warn me first, savvy?"  
  
"Savvy," her father agreed. It was then that they realized the entire crew was staring at them.  
  
"Get back to work you scabbers-dogs!" Jade ordered, walking off.  
  
"I was going to say that," Jack muttered.  
  
*  
  
The actual voyage passed by too quickly for Jade to notice anything. They were all kept busy all day long, and by the time night fell, she was too exhausted to do anything but collapse in her bed. Any free time she had she spent harassing her father until he had enough and suddenly remembered some tedious task she had yet to complete.  
  
No, it wasn't until they actually reached Spain that Jade noticed anything was wrong, and even then it was a few days before she realized what, exactly.  
  
They were all in a bar in the tiny Spanish coastal town they had docked at, where hardly anyone spoke English. Her father was off flirting shamelessly with the barmaid (flirting, after all, is an international language) and the rest of the crew was lazing about. Jade sat alone at a table with a drink of rum, and suddenly realized that she was bored. Well, not bored, exactly. She wasn't sure she knew HOW to be bored; watching the pretty barmaid dumping the contents of her jug over Jack's head was entertaining enough. But Jade felt almost as though something were missing.  
  
Abruptly she stood up and left, returning instinctively to the Pearl. She sat on the railing, swinging her legs over the side. She faced the ocean, her back to the town, ignoring the few strains of sound that managed to float to her. Jade began to hum tunelessly, making it up as she went along.  
  
"Oh, Jack!" she cried, suddenly remembering something she wanted to tell him. She had turned to the boy before realizing he wasn't there. Jack was an ocean away, and not likely to show up any time soon.  
  
"Well that could be my problem," Jade muttered. "I miss Jack. That's why I feel so bored. But how would that make me bored? I never felt like that BEFORE I met him. Of course, that could be because I had yet to meet him, as it were. Savvy?" She sighed heavily. "I need to talk to someone. Who's not my father. Or male, for that matter. Which narrows my choices somewhat. To me or Anamaria." She flipped over the railing, landing steadily on her feet. "Well talking to myself hasn't helped so far. Maybe Anamaria will be more helpful."  
  
*  
  
When Anamaria returned to the ship several hours later, the sky had clouded over, blotting out the starlight and, in fact, virtually all the light. She found her way across the pearl in the dark, heading for her cabin. She lit a lamp and nearly jumped as she discovered Jade sitting broodingly on her bed.  
  
"By the gods, Jade, what are you doing?"  
  
The girl looked up at her, confusion in her brown eyes. "I miss Jack."  
  
Anamaria moved around the cabin, tidying up the already clean room. "That's to be expected. You and he were quite close."  
  
"I know," Jade said in exasperation. "But it's different." She flopped back on the bed and smacked her head on the wall. "Blast."  
  
Anamaria grinned. "How so?"  
  
"What d'you mean 'how so'?" Jade demanded, rubbing her head. "I hit my head. It hurts."  
  
"I meant, how is it different?"  
  
"Oh." Jade was quiet for a moment, trying to think of the words to explain. "I'm not sure, exactly. It's as if something's missing from ME. I feel, well, not lost, exactly, but... The stuff that I love doing I still enjoy, but it's not the same, savvy? I find myself wishing he were here, so I could show him, which is rather odd considering how we hated each other at first and-"  
  
"Jade," Anamaria finally stopped her. "What is it your father always tells you?"  
  
"Uh..." Jade was clueless. Anamaria sighed.  
  
"I'm going to tell you something, something you most likely didn't notice. When you left and Jack remained on that dock, there was a look in his eyes. A look of pain, pain of losing something he loved."  
  
Jade gaped at her, eyes wide. "Not all treasure is silver and gold," she breathed.  
  
"Exactly." Anamaria grinned again. "It's nice to see you've finally woken up."  
  
Jade seemed to be in shock at her latest revelation. "I love him," she whispered. "And, and... he loves me?" Anamaria nodded. "But what am I supposed to DO?"  
  
"That, Miss Sparrow, is entirely up to you."  
  
*  
  
Jade was awake all that night, the gentle rocking and sound of water lapping against the ship unable to lull her to sleep as they normally did. Her mind was whirling as she lay there, trying to decide what to do. Eventually she fell asleep, just as the sky began to lighten and dawn began to break. She was allowed to sleep, and when she woke up just after noon, she knew what she was going to do. Dressing quickly, she went off in search of her father.  
  
Jack Sparrow was lying, hung-over, on the top deck, his eyes closed as he faced the sky.  
  
"Dad?" Jade prompted. His eyes snapped open to look at her, and he winced as the sunlight flooded into them.  
  
"Aye?"  
  
"We need to go back to Port Royal."  
  
"Oh really?" the captain asked lazily. He got slowly to his feet, draping himself over the wheel. "And why, pray, is that?"  
  
"Um, well, because," Jade gulped. "Because I forgot my hat!" Jack raised his eyebrows.  
  
"It's on your head."  
  
"Not that one."  
  
"You only have one hat."  
  
"No, I got another one. While I was in Port Royal." Jade was beginning to look pained.  
  
"With what money?"  
  
"Elizabeth's... and Will's... and it's important that I get it back."  
  
"Jade, love, I know. Anamaria told me."  
  
Jade, meanwhile, had thrust her hat off the ship. "There, see? I've gone and lost my other one too. Wait, Anamaria told you I'd lost my hat?"  
  
Jack sighed. "Not the brightest candle on the ship, are you?"  
  
"Yeah, well, I get it from you," she retorted. "So you know?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're not mad?" Jade looked at him hopefully.  
  
"Mad isn't the word for it." Her face fell. "I'm your father, love, and no father ever wants to see their daughter growing up and running off with some boy, savvy?"  
  
Jade nodded despondently.  
  
"However." Jade looked up again. "As far as 'some boys' go, I suppose there are worse ones than Jack. After all, he was named for me. And it will give me an excuse to keep in touch with dear Lizzie and Will."  
  
Jade could hardly believe her ears. "You mean..."  
  
"We leave for Port Royal tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, thank you!" Jade cried, hugging him until he nearly fell over.  
  
"Yes, yes, I know. I'm the best-damned father in the whole ocean. Now go fetch that damned hat."  
  
Jade's eyes widened. "Oh bloody hell!" she cried, diving over the edge. Jack watched her for a moment before gloomily wandering off in search of rum. 


	19. Miss Me Much?

MY PICTURE CAME! MY PICTURE CAME!! MY PICTURE CAME!!! As I imagine you can probably tell, I'm very excited about this. So excited, in fact, that I've decided it's time for us to post another chapter. (Actually, seeing as it's Friday, it was going to be posted anyway, but shush.) So Happy Thanksgiving. Unless you don't celebrate Thanksgiving (yum, food) in which case Happy Something Day!  
  
Kat has an interview at Starbucks right now, so we're all going to wish her good luck. *Hintreviewhintcough*  
  
Oh, by the way, we have absolutely NO sense of how long it would take to get to Spain from the Caribbean. So we've decided to make it a month there and a month back. And we've also realized that we haven't given so much as the slightest hint of a time period. So when they (they being the members of the Pearl) return to Port Royal, it'll be mid-late September, which means they reached Spain in mid- August, which means they left Port Royal in mid-July. Yeah, I think you can figure out the rest from there.  
  
Our Jack quote today is (gasp) not entirely Jack. In fact, it's mostly Will. And we've left the middle part out. But it just fits so well.  
  
"You've been planning this all along!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Bratprincess: Of course he loves Jade. She's his daughter. And it's Jack and... never mind, I don't have a point.  
  
Ginny-Star: Stupid huzzahs. lol. I do love it when the governor tries to pretend he was helping all along though. That was funny.  
  
Harrypotter4ever: There's still quite a bit more to go, don't worry.  
  
MovieLvR4Lyfe: Maybe you ARE dead, but nobody else knows it and... I don't know. Glad you still like it!  
  
LuvlyGRLofLIFE: I know what you mean! Sweet, sweet, sweet. It's all so sweet. I think I'm getting cavities.  
  
Szhismine: Mmmmm... hugging Jack...  
  
LotRseer3350: Our story is the bright spot in your sucky life? You've made our day! Well, you know, except for the part about you having a sucky life. But you know what we mean. We feel so loved!  
  
Scarlett Red Rose: Is it Port Royal, or Port Royale? I've seen it all different and stuff and stuff and I'm rambling as well as digressing, so I'm just going to get on with it now.  
  
*  
  
The rest of the summer had passed slowly, gradually beginning to change into fall. Jack and Will were at the market, picking up things for Elizabeth, who wasn't feeling all that well. As people pushed past them abruptly, they paused for a moment in the middle of the bustling stalls.  
  
"What else do we need?" Jack asked trying to read over his shoulder as his father checked the list written in Elizabeth's neat handwriting.  
  
"A ham. For dinner."  
  
"Why are WE doing the shopping again?"  
  
"I have absolutely no idea. You try arguing with your mother. Especially when she's sick."  
  
"Point taken."  
  
"Oh, surely she's not that bad," a familiar voice scoffed. "She was always perfectly sweet to me."  
  
Jack spun around, open-mouthed. "Jade?"  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"That, dear boy, is a long story." Jack Sparrow came sidling up to them. "However, I really don't see the need to speak of it now, seeing as-"  
  
"Dad," Jade said warningly.  
  
"Alright, alright. Come along William. I need a drink."  
  
"What's going on?" Jack asked when they'd left. It was several seconds before Jade began speaking.  
  
"You see, I wedded myself to the ocean long ago, when I was but a wee child. I was young, stupid, didn't understand what I was doing... And when I got back to it, I thought I was truly happy. I WAS... happy... but I realized that I wanted to be wedded to something else."  
  
"What?" Jack questioned, trying to make sense of her cryptic explanation.  
  
"I was wondering how I was going to fix that, because, you know, once you've married yourself to the ocean, it's rather difficult to divorce yourself from her, seeing as how she's not a person or even and entity really, savvy? Of course, in theory, that should make it rather difficult to wed yourself to her in the first place, but..."  
  
Finally beginning to clue in, Jack grinned. Then, as much to shut her up as anything, he kissed her. For several seconds.  
  
"Okay then," she said simply when he released her. "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"Did you ask me a question?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Jade answered. "I do know, however, that I would very much like to do... that... again."  
  
"No, I think you've had quite enough of... that," Jack Sparrow growled, returning with Will. "Now, I think we should all go up and visit poor bedridden Lizzie and-"  
  
"Well, well." Norrington's cold voice drawled from behind them. "If it isn't Captain Sparrow." The captain turned to him, giving him a fleeting, dangerous grin. "And I thought you were dead."  
  
"You thought wrong, mate."  
  
"So it would seem. You made a mistake returning here, Mister Sparrow."  
  
"Captain," Jack corrected through gritted teeth. "And it was rather necessary."  
  
"I have no doubt it was. Unfortunately, it will cost you your life."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "Really now, Commodore. Haven't we gotten past this of yet? How many more times am I going to have to thwart your plans of taking my life before you finally realize it's pointless?"  
  
"At least once more, Mister Sparrow," Norrington answered.  
  
"Captain!" Jack howled as they took him away. "It's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, savvy?"  
  
Jade immediately turned to Will and Jack. "No making plans without me this time, savvy? I know what we need to do."  
  
*  
  
They returned to the large house on the hill, informing Elizabeth of what had occurred. Jade had her plan laid out, and everyone knew what they had to do. Elizabeth, who was feeling much better after an afternoon of rest, was adamant in being involved. Jack was to be hung at sunset, and they intended to be just a little late. Jade was particularly antsy, waiting for the proper time.  
  
She was pacing back and forth in the garden when jack came out.  
  
"Is everything alright?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. The crew's ready, the Pearl's ready. Everything's ready."  
  
"Are YOU alright?"  
  
She nodded. "Of course. Yes. Fine."  
  
"You're lying." Jack sat down, pulling her with him. "Stop pacing, you're making me nervous." He didn't release her hand as she landed beside him.  
  
"I can't help it. I AM nervous. Well, not nervous really, but I just can't seem to sit still, savvy?"  
  
Jack nodded. "You need a distraction."  
  
"I need a distraction," Jade confirmed.  
  
"I think I can think of a pretty good one."  
  
"And what might that be?" For an answer, he pulled out a ring with their birthstones on it. "Jack, is this a-"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then yes."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
Jade burst out laughing. "I was kidding."  
  
"Don't scare me like that," Jack admonished.  
  
"Sorry. Is this an actual engagement ring? As in, for sometime in the possibly not so distant future?"  
  
Jack half shrugged. "I just.. I was afraid if something were to go wrong today, well, I want you to know that... I love you. And I want to be with you. No matter what it takes."  
  
Jade stared at him for so long that he began to turn red, and shifted uncomfortably. "That was absolutely the most..." she trailed off, unable to express exactly how much his words meant to her. And then, because Jade was really a girl of very few words, she leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
Jack grinned at her for a moment and then started. "I almost forgot. I got you this as well." He produced a silver chain. "I figured this way you could wear it around your neck, and maybe we'll have time to convince your father before he keelhauls me and eats me alive."  
  
Jade grinned crookedly. "Sounds like a plan to me." She handed the ring back to Jack, who threaded it through the chain. Carefully brushing back her hair, he fastened it around her neck.  
  
Jade leaned back into her arms, feeling, to her surprise, completely safe. The worries that had plagued her only minutes before were gone. It felt as though everything would be alright, just as long as she remained here, in his arms.  
  
They stayed that way all afternoon. 


	20. Third Time's the Charm

I love you all so much, I've decided to update twice in 24 hours. That, and I'm bored and feel bad because my dog has a UTI. My poor doggie.  
  
Oh, and for the record, Benny & Joon is the best movie EVER. Everybody has to go and watch. Johnny Depp is really, really, REALLY funny.  
  
Kat's interview went very well, and she got free hot chocolate too!  
  
Now for our Jack quote of the day:  
  
"I think we've all reached a very special place. Spiritually... Ecumenically... Grammatically."  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Ginny-Star: I don't know why, but for some reason EVERYTHING I've written lately is sweet. It's sickening.  
  
J. Liha: They DO grow up fast. For the love of all things Deppian and pretty, they're getting MARRIED.  
  
Bratprincess: Don't s'pose you happened to be watching the Simpsons just then?  
  
LuvlyGRLofLIFE: Tissues galore coming at you!  
  
Szhismine: Yeah, I know Thanksgiving is on Monday. I just said that for something to say. I'm weird like that.  
  
*  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow stood at the gallows, hands bound before him, noose secured around his neck. Half-laughing to himself, he searched the crowd. No Will, no Elizabeth, no Jack Junior, and, most of all, no Jade. He supposed it was better that way; he didn't want his daughter to watch him die.  
  
"We are here to witness the execution of Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Captain," Jack muttered, at the same time hearing another voice say the same thing.  
  
"Captain! It's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, you ignoramus." Everyone turned to see Jade pushing her way through the crowd. "Would you MOVE? I'm walking here."  
  
Norrington turned to his men. "Hold her back," he ordered.  
  
"Wait!" she said. "Commodore, if you're going to hang my father, you're going to have to hang me as well, savvy?"  
  
And excited murmur swept through the crowd as Norrington considered her words.  
  
"Jade, get out of here right now," her father ordered. "Go back to the Pearl love."  
  
"Father, you are hardly in a position to order me." She turned back to look at Norrington. "Well, Commodore?"  
  
Norrington nodded. "Very well. Hang her as well."  
  
For just a moment, Jade's cool façade seemed to slip. "What? That's not what you were supposed to say."  
  
"Well, it seems we all have some surprises." Jade's arms were bound behind her and the officers pushed her rather roughly to stand beside her father.  
  
"What in the name of the ocean do you think you're doing?" he demanded.  
  
"Would you relax?" she hissed. "I know what I'm doing."  
  
"Now," Norrington said. "Any last words?"  
  
"Oh! Me, me, me!" Jade yelled, jumping up and down and trying to raise her bound arms.  
  
Commodore Norrington rolled his eyes. "Yes?"  
  
"Well, I was just wondering what if feels like to know you had Captain Jack Sparrow in your grasp, uh..."  
  
"Five?" her father offered.  
  
"Thanks very much. "Five times, and yet he managed to escape every single one."  
  
"You are not in any place to be taunting me," Norrington threatened. "And it was only four times."  
  
"Really?" Jade asked. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I am sure," Norrington answered impatiently.  
  
"Well there was the first time," Jade continued, seemingly oblivious to the Commodore's impatience. "When you didn't even manage to get him to the gallows. Of course, that wasn't entirely your fault, as the gallows had been destroyed. And then the second time when you DID get him in the noose and even hanging, for a short while. Those were both simply AGES ago." Jack frowned at her, but she ignored him. "Before I was born. The world was a far worse place then, of course, because I had yet to be born, as it were."  
  
"That is twice," Norrington said, cutting short her reminiscent ramblings.  
  
"Right. Then, of course, there was the third time, less than a year ago. That time you actually came quite close- you might have killed him if not for the fact that Will has impeccable aim."  
  
Norrington nodded indifferently. Jack watched his daughter carefully, wondering where in the god-forsaken world she was taking this.  
  
"And the fourth time. Closest of all, as it were. You truly thought he was dead. Hell, I truly thought he was dead. Until I realized that he wasn't."  
  
"Which brings us to four. And as there are no more, I-"  
  
"Hold on!" Jade interrupted. "I'm not finished yet. Right, so, where was I? One... Two... Three... Four. Which brings us to the fifth time. Now."  
  
The heads of the townspeople, which had begun to lull, snapped up to the anti-climatic sight of Jade standing there.  
  
"Excuse me?" Norrington said.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I meant NOW." The ropes around her wrists that Jade had been working at all that time fell loose. She winked at the crowd as though sharing an exceptional joke.  
  
Before Norrington had the chance to give an order, the executioner pulled the lever, removing the wooden planks from beneath the Sparrows' feet.  
  
Jack fell, choking as the air was ripped from his lungs. He hung there, struggling desperately for the slightest hint of air in his body. Time had seemed to slow almost to a stop and vaguely, distantly, he could see his daughter. Jade's hands were unbound, and she was trying to slacken the rope above her head- rather unsuccessfully.  
  
"Jack," she managed to choke out, almost inaudibly. "This would classify as something going wrong. Sorry, love. Don't forget me." Her words had no audience; the one to whom they were addressed was not there.  
  
Hanging beside her, Jack Sparrow heard her words but was unable to interpret them through the haze that was rapidly taking over his mind. Dark spots danced before his eyes, steadily covering more of his vision, and his mouth tasted dimly of blood. Then Captain Jack Sparrow, the infamous pirate that feared no one and nothing, was faced with the terrifying thought that the last thing he would ever see was his daughter, hanging by a nooses, struggling for breath, dying before him. And there was nothing he could to stop it. 


	21. Unexpectedly Expected

Author's notes, author's notes: hi! This is Kat :D I'm only here for a moment. Alaina wants to show me something. See ya! Right. So. I'm back. Again. Kat's holding my cat. Ha! Haha! Get it? She's Kat. And she's holding my cat. It's 1:45 in the morning; I'm tired, shut up. We're watching Johnny Depp movies! Yay. Well, one so far. Benny & Joon. And Romeo + Juliet. And now we're watching Dead Man. Well, Kat is. I'm, obviously, typing. And digressing. Lots. So, where was I?  
  
And for anybody who's doubted our insanity up until now, we've decided to post a spoof. Of our own story. It's going to be really funny, promise. I mean, it has to be. The sole purpose of writing it was to give a story the title "Or a Moron with a Big Stick."  
  
Hey, are any of you American? Because Kat wanted to know if you get Columbus Day off, or if it's just one of those holidays where you go to school. Those holidays suck. And technically, aren't really holidays, but whatever.  
  
We've recently discovered that, cruel as they are, cliffhangers lead to very responsive reviews. Buah ha! So, aren't you all simply DYING to know what happens next? You know you are. Don't you just wish I'd shut up, and get on with the goddamned story? Huh? Dontcha? Dontcha?? Okay, I'll stop now before you kill me.  
  
Here's a Jack quote. And, so you don't kill me, I'll respond to the reviews later.  
  
"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."  
  
*  
  
Something about it disturbed him horribly. Seeing the two of them, father and daughter, so alike in looks and personality, both hanging there, struggling for air, something inside him snapped. Almost before he realized what he'd done, Norrington raced forward, cutting Jack Sparrow loose, just as the captain lost consciousness.  
  
Jade smiled distantly, knowing her father was alive and glad at least one of them would see the ocean once more. She closed her eyes, fully expecting never to open them again.  
  
Instead she was startled as air filled her lungs, a body supporting hers that she might live to sing again. She looked down to see her future husband holding her up.  
  
"Remind me to thank you later," she whispered hoarsely. He nodded, and handed her a knife, which she used to cut the rope from above. She fell to the ground, staring up at him for a moment. "I thought I told you to stay on the Pearl."  
  
"Whatever happened to thank you?"  
  
Jack Sparrow, meanwhile, had regained consciousness and some idea of what was occurring. He climbed rather unsteadily to his feet, still breathing heavily.  
  
"Now as much as I hate to interrupt your young love, may I strongly suggest we remove ourselves from the immediate area before the young ponces-in- training regain some semblance of order?" It was true that the officers seemed clueless as to what actions to follow, particularly after Norrington's odd behaviour. The trio took advantage of this opportunity to race off. Norrington, still remaining where he had stopped after cutting Jack free, only watched them go.  
  
*  
  
By the time Norrington's men had regained order, the Pearl was long gone. Once more, Jade sought out Anamaria in her cabin.  
  
"Can I tell you something?"  
  
"Of course," Anamaria answered.  
  
"You must swear on pain of death not to tell another."  
  
"I swear."  
  
"Especially not my father."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"And-"  
  
"Jade." Anamaria stopped her ramblings. "What is it?"  
  
With a deep sigh, Jade pulled the chain bearing her ring from under her shirt. Anamaria's eyebrows raised.  
  
"So you've finally done something about it? Good to see you've come to your senses."  
  
Jade nodded, unable to keep back the grin fighting across her face. "But Anamaria, what am I supposed to do about Dad? I'd rather prefer it if my fiancée lived." She stopped suddenly, laughing. "My fiancée. He's my fiancée. I'm getting married."  
  
Anamaria smiled at the girl she had watched grow up. "Provided you can keep him safe from your father."  
  
Jade sobered, staring broodingly out the window.  
  
*  
  
She was in almost the exact same stance as she stood staring over the bow hours later. Jack Turner, her fiancée, came over, leaning beside her and playing with the rings on her fingers. Absently, she fished out her engagement ring.  
  
"I have to tell him, Jack."  
  
"Maybe the shock will kill him?" he suggested rather hopefully. She smacked him.  
  
"That's not funny!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Jade stood there, staring into his eyes as he brushed back her hair. "Do your parents know?"  
  
He grinned rather sheepishly. "They knew before you did. I told them first. In fact, I think they knew before I did."  
  
Jade laughed. "Well, here goes nothing," she said, turning in the direction of her father's cabin. On impulse, she turned back to him. "Just in case, you may want to find a place to hide. Like a rowboat."  
  
*  
  
Jade entered her father's cabin casually, shutting the door behind her. Jack looked up in what would have been surprise if not for the fact that Captain Jack Sparrow was never surprised, savvy?  
  
"Yes love?"  
  
"Father, I need to tell you something." Jack looked at her expectantly. "Now. I want you to keep an open mind and remember that this is very important to me."  
  
"What is it?" Jack asked, eyes narrowing slightly.  
  
In response, Jade took out the ring, pulling off the necklace and handing it to him.  
  
The resulting howl could probably be heard in Port Royal, if not London as well. At the very least, the entire ship heard it, and Jack Turner's eyes widened in fear.  
  
"I don't believe it!" Jack Sparrow cried, jumping to his feet. "I'll kill him. I will KILL him."  
  
Jade raced in front of him, blocking the door with her body. "Daddy, you will not kill my fiancée."  
  
Jack stopped suddenly, staring at her for a moment. "Your fiancée," he whined.  
  
"Yes Daddy. My fiancée."  
  
"Alright!" he announced. "That's it. I'm putting my foot down. You are not allowed to get married."  
  
"Not even if it's something I really, really want?"  
  
"I was hoping you wouldn't say that."  
  
"Please Daddy? It is something I really, really want."  
  
"No," Jack said, sounding like a whining child. "I don't want you to."  
  
"Father."  
  
"No. Just... no. You're far too young."  
  
"You're being ridiculous."  
  
"I am not! You're my baby girl. You're not allowed to get married. It's against the pirate rules."  
  
"That's a lie, and since when have I followed the rules at any rate?"  
  
"Well it's about time you started. You'll ruin my good name."  
  
"Father, you don't have a good name."  
  
Jack waved his arms emphatically. "That's irrelevant, and beside the point to boot." Jade rolled her eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to kill that bastard."  
  
"Jack is not a bastard, Daddy. Will and Elizabeth were married for a full two years before he was born"  
  
The captain's arms waved madly in the air before he finally collapsed back in his chair. Grasping a bottle of rum, he stared into it bitterly.  
  
"Alrightmarryhimthem," he muttered.  
  
"What was that?" Jade asked.  
  
"I SAID," Jack paused, taking a deep breath, "Fine. Go ahead. Marry the ba- him."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, really. Bleedin' Christ girl, how many bloody times are you going to make me say it?"  
  
Jade moved to kneel beside her father. "And I have your blessings?"  
  
He sighed resignedly. "Yes, you have my blessings."  
  
Jade kissed his cheek before standing to exit the room. Just before opening the door, she paused for a moment, looking back at him.  
  
"I love you, Daddy."  
  
"I love you too, darling."  
  
*  
  
Some time later, Will entered the room to find his friend starting on another bottle of rum, empty ones strewn around him.  
  
"It'll be alright, Jack."  
  
Captain Sparrow tipped his head back, taking a huge swig of the drink.  
  
"No it won't."  
  
Will smiled. "'Course it will. It's only marriage."  
  
"You say that as if it's a good thing."  
  
"Isn't it?"  
  
"No. Look at me. I spent my whole life without any such bonds, and I'm normal."  
  
"Normal is a relative term." To Jack's surprise, Will crossed the room, sitting opposite Jack and taking a huge swig of rum himself. "Elizabeth's feeling ill again. I'm worried."  
  
"See where marriage gets you? You spend your life worrying about someone else."  
  
"Jack."  
  
"Sorry mate." Jack looked up at him reassuringly. "I'm sure she's fine."  
  
"She hasn't been this sick since Jack was born." To his surprise, Jack burst out laughing. "What on earth is so funny?"  
  
"She hasn't been this sick since Jack was born?" he repeated, looking at Will carefully. "Think about it, mate."  
  
Will's eyes widened. "You don't think..."  
  
"Oh yes I do."  
  
They both began to laugh then, until they couldn't breathe.  
  
"I don't believe this," Will gasped.  
  
"I knew you weren't a eunuch all along. You knew that, right?"  
  
*  
  
And now for the neglected reviewers (in all honesty, do you guys even read these):  
  
Harrypotter4ever: Oh relax. C'mon, we can't kill them. We've tried, countless times. It just doesn't work. I mean, it's Jack, man. Not just Jack, it's Captain Jack Sparrow! He's immortal. Which brings me to this interesting theory about Johnny Depp... oh, never mind.  
  
Bratprincess: No, you haven't been watching too much Simpsons at all... Depravity and, uh... distinction? I don't know what I'm prattling on about. It's 3:45 in the morning. Oh, and by the way, it's depravity and depredation. Don't ask how I know.  
  
LotRseer3350: Your first review was so sweet... naïve... you had no idea of what was to come in the next chapter. God, I am SO melodramatic. Rubber chickens are dangerous to one's health, especially when you hit authors in the head with them. Who knows, you could make us insane (as in, more insane than we already are. Clinically insane, or what have you. Kat and I actually had an interesting discussion about that, and how it's only really clinically insane if you go to a clinic and they say you're insane. So we're safe provided we stay away from any clinics) and then we wouldn't be ABLE to write. Then where would you be?  
  
Scarlett Red Rose: *Sob* But we're NOT unpredictable. People guessed what we were going to do. Of course, then again, it may be that we're being unpredictable in our predictability, as it were.  
  
Szhismine: Yeah, we really are mean, aren't we? But hey, at least we didn't wait a year to update again. And Happy Thanksgiving! And yes, it really is Thanksgiving this time! 3:55 on a Monday morning, but it still counts!  
  
LuvlyGRLofLIFE: That review just amused me. That's all I can say. It amused me. A lot.  
  
Someone:): We didn't let him die. So now you absolutely HAVE to review. Because you practically promised, and that's almost the same as ACTUALLY promising, so go review. Please?  
  
Lenore Raven: Don't kill us! Because then we can't write anymore, so we can't update, so you can't find out if they live or not. This would have much more effect if it was posted BEFORE the chapter.  
  
Surge1: New reviewer, new reviewer! Happy dance! This is a brilliant story? We feel so loved! Thank you! 


	22. An Ordained Pirate

Our spoof's up! It's on our author's page. Read it. Please? We'll love you forever if you do!  
  
Oh, they joys of Thanksgiving. My mum went to bed. I decided to be the good child and set the table 'with' my brother, like my father asked. Of course, it was about that time that my father realized that we don't have any cranberry sauce. So he left on a quest to find a convenience store carrying cranberry sauce open at 7:00 pm on Thanksgiving. I wish him luck with that. It's never going to happen. Of course I ended up setting the table by myself, while my brother wasted electricity, turned the oven light on, and stared at the turkey. He really scares me sometimes. So after I was done, I decided to come down and update, because if I fell asleep, I didn't think I'd ever wake up again.  
  
This chapters Jack quote being, um, oh, right.  
  
"No. I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on my ship and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?"  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Szhismine; Yay! It's really Thanksgiving this time! I love Jade in that part, just because she's so come. Drives Jack mad. Such fun. And Norrington is nice. Who'd a thunkit possible?  
  
LuvlyGRLofLIFE: Nope, we're Canadian. Go us! It's okay. I'm slow too. VERY slow. I'm so slow... oh shit, I forget how it goes. There was something really funny, but my mind is literally asleep right now, so I can't remember what it is. Yeah, you have Veteran's Day the same day we have Remembrance Day. Mmmm... sleep... sleep is nice.  
  
Ginny-Star: Don't hurt us! We didn't wait THAT long to update. And we made it alright, right?  
  
Lenore Raven: We're sorry for scaring you. Although you have to admit, it DID fit with story. And we didn't actually let anything happen to them. And don't worry. We're doing everything humanly possible to drag on this fic as long as we can. You think you're going to cry when it's done? We'll be bawling our eyes out. It's so much fun. So it'll be going on and on and on... something like the energizer bunny.  
  
Someone:): We kept him in character? Hurrah! My biggest concern is always that our characters aren't in character. It's pretty easy with Jack (Turner) and Jade, seeing as how, you know, they're OUR characters. And the minor-y characters like Anamaria you get more creative license. But I'm always terrified that our Jack isn't, well, Jack enough, savvy? Anyway, I'm glad we brightened your day. I'll whisper laugh with you. We always knew Will wasn't a eunuch. How could he be? He's too gorgeous.  
  
Bratprincess: They DID say plundering already. I think they were just running out of pirate crimes. Nope, the stories not near the end... well, I don't think... not for awhile anyway, and I have no idea what I'm saying because I'm mentally exhausted (my mind's asleep but my hands just keep on typing) so I'm going to stop now.  
  
Harrypotter4ever: Stupid bloody characters. They're just so damned hard to kill. Oh yes, my theory about Johnny Depp. What is it again? Oh, right. I think he's an elf. Like from Lord of the Rings, except it was real, and they kept on living, but nobody knows about it. Okay, so maybe I don't REALLY believe that (not completely anyway, it's kind of cool to imagine) but I think if they HAD, then Johnny Depp is an elf. Because, well actually I can't remember all the reasons right now. But I know one is because he looks so young for his age, even though he smokes, which should make him age MORE.  
  
*  
  
The next afternoon, Elizabeth was feeling decidedly better. She sat on deck with her husband, her son, her son's fiancée, and her son's fiancée's father.  
  
"Where do you propose to have your wedding?" she asked sweetly, smirking as Jack Sparrow looked sick.  
  
"The Pearl," Jade announced decidedly.  
  
Her fiancée laughed. "That sounds fine to me."  
  
"Sure, why not? Marry my bloody daughter on my bloody ship. Go right ahead," Jack Sparrow muttered darkly.  
  
"Oh thank you, Daddy," Jade said. "I was hoping you would be alright with it."  
  
"Dammit." Jack reached for the even-more-present-than-usual rum bottle.  
  
"There's a slight problem," Will pointed out. "Where do you plan to find a minister that will marry a pirate? On a boat, no less."  
  
"Ship," Jack corrected absently.  
  
Jade's face fell. "I hadn't thought of that," she admitted. "I s'pose we'll have to hold it on land. And I'll have to pretend to be a proper lady." She looked ill at the thought, and her father sighed.  
  
"I suppose, if we have to do this, we should do it the way you'd like."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jade asked, as they all turned to look at him.  
  
"D'you remember how one of my crimes was impersonation of a cleric?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well it was not, in fact, impersonation, as it were." Jack had an odd look on his face, something of a fond recollection.  
  
"Daddy, are you telling me you're a minister?"  
  
"Something like that, yeah."  
  
"So please share with us, Captain Sparrow, how on earth YOU managed to become a minister of the Church of England," Elizabeth requested. Jack's eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
"I'm not sure, exactly... it involved rum... lots of rum... and a girl, I think."  
  
"Dad, EVERYTHING you do involves rum and a girl."  
  
"You shut your mouth."  
  
His request was ignored. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
  
"Well think about it! An ordained pirate? It doesn't exactly invoke fear."  
  
"Why not? You could give the last rites to all the men you killed. In fact, had you kept up with your ordained rites, you could have given me a proper education, as opposed to- what would you call the education I received?"  
  
"A damn fine one, now shut up!" her father ordered. Jade smirked at him.  
  
"You know, in a few days you'll have even less control over me than you did to begin with. I'll... belong... to another man and-"  
  
"Dammit!" Jack cried, rising to his feet. "Why d'you have to keep reminding me?" He walked off, drinking from his rum bottle as he went.  
  
"S'cuse me," Jade muttered, going after him. "Daddy?" she asked rather tentatively when they were a safe distance from the others.  
  
"What?" he asked, turning to her. "Have you come to remind me yet again that in a very short while I will be losing my only daughter?"  
  
"No," she answered. "I didn't think I'd upset you so much." Jack stared at her, raising an eyebrow. Jade took a deep breath, thinking carefully before she spoke again. "Daddy, if it's really bothering you this much... I won't marry Jack if you really don't want me to."  
  
He smiled at her. "Really?" She nodded miserably. "Jade, come here." Jack put an arm around his daughter, leading her to the helm. "Darling, the gods- honest truth is that I don't want you to get married. It doesn't matter to whom. It could be the bloody king of Spain. I still wouldn't want you to marry said person. You're my baby girl, my only girl. You are far more important to me than any treasure will ever be, and I don't want to lose you, savvy?" Jade nodded, watching him curiously. "But even more important to me than keeping you, is seeing you happy. Because when you're happy, I'm happy... more or less. The point is, I WANT you to marry Jack."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Have I ever lied to you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"About anything important?"  
  
Jade grinned at him. "No."  
  
"Good. Now that we've got that all cleared up, I'm going to let you in on a little secret."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"That young love of yours is soon to have a wee little sibling chasing about after him."  
  
"THAT'S why Elizabeth's been so sick?"  
  
"Yes." Jade laughed. "And don't even THINK about... you know... going with him and... that and... no."  
  
"Of course not, Daddy."  
  
*  
  
The next day Jack Turner sat in the main cabin, Jade's head resting in his lap. Jack Sparrow lounged across the room, rolling his eyes at their insufferable cuteness and drinking his rum avidly. Will and Elizabeth entered the room, Will holding Elizabeth's hand tightly.  
  
"Jack, darling, we have something to tell you," Elizabeth said.  
  
Jack Sparrow looked up from his rum bottle. "And what would that be, love?"  
  
"Not you."  
  
Jack looked hurt for a moment, and then returned to his rum. "Oh."  
  
"What is it?" Jack asked, looking at his parents.  
  
"Jack, your mother is going to have another baby."  
  
"But... how?"  
  
"Good God Will! You've gone and got yourself a eunuch for a son. Well, as long as he's with my junior strumpet, I don't mind in the least."  
  
"I don't think he's talking about that, father. And trust me, he's not a eunuch."  
  
"And how would you know?"  
  
Jade grinned as Turner struggled to keep the blush from colouring his cheeks.  
  
"I'll kill you!"  
  
"Jack, that's my son!"  
  
"He touched my baby girl! Besides, you got another one coming. Maybe I oughta get rid of that one as well- we've seen the consequences of YOUR children."  
  
"Father! Shut up!" Jade's voice echoed to the top of the high-raftered ceiling, startling the quarrelling occupants into silence. "You are upsetting Elizabeth, which she most certainly doesn't deserve. And as far as the other thing goes, everything I know I learned from seeing you in Tortuga. Shouldn't you be happy that it's Jack and not someone like... like..." she paused, trying to think of the right (or rather, wrong) person. "Mara!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Why did you have to bring HIM into this, he has nothing to..." Jack's voice trailed off, as his eyes widened in shock and fear. "DOES he have something to do with this? Did... did he touch you? Jesus Christ, I'll kill him!"  
  
"Mara was a perfect gentleman- apart from trying to kill me, of course. He even gave me a cabin, as opposed to a cell. I got out of my bonds, and I was fine after that, savvy?" She paused, smirking slightly at her father. "In any case, he's already dead."  
  
"Didn't stop Barbossa," Will muttered from his seat next to Elizabeth.  
  
"What was that father?" Jack Turner questioned facetiously, a grin replacing the scared puppy dog look he had.  
  
"I don't believe I said anything at all. Other than the fact that we're very proud of the man you've become. You've made a very wise choice in following you heart, and we wanted to let you know that we support you. Both of you."  
  
"I want to invite Norrington."  
  
Silence descended. Four heads swiveled to stare at the one who had spoken.  
  
"What?" 


	23. The Letter

Since this chapter is PAINFULLY short, we're sticking the author's notes at the end. We'll try to get another one out later tonight though. Key word being TRY. And we are SO sorry for the delay in updates. We're just so busy. Stupid school. And I have to get my marks up, or else we won't go to France. And if I don't go to France, I'll DIE.  
  
*  
  
Dear Commodore,  
  
Despite your belief that one act of kindness does not excuse those that proceed it, my fiancée and I are disinclined to acquiesce with your opinion. As such, I am delighted to invite you to my wedding, to take place at an undisclosed location at an undisclosed time. Should you wish to attend, send out the Intrepid, run up the white flag, and we'll send word. If we have not heard from you in a week's time, our plans will continue without your attendance.  
Sincerely yours,  
Treasure Jade Sparrow  
(Soon to be Turner)  
  
*  
  
Scarlett Red Rose: Unpredictability n 1: the quality of being guided by sudden unpredictable impulses [syn: capriciousness] 2: the trait of being unpredictably irresolute [syn: volatility] 3: lacking predictability [ant: predictability] See? It IS a word. And I suppose that's true, it WAS unpredictable to have Norrington cut Jack down. And I was wondering that about holidays too. Why DO they call them holidays if you have to go to school? We felt bad for Norrington. So we decided what the hell, we'd invite him. I mean, he DID cut Jack down.  
  
Bratprincess: Captains of ships can marry people? Dude, I SO never knew that. Although, I suppose it makes sense, because they're the ones who do it on cruise ship weddings. "I'm starting to find him attractive." "Yeah, but he's identical to you. And you have to be the most vain person alive." "No, but I mean REALLY attractive."  
  
Lenore Raven: That sucks about your review being deleted. But you love our story that much? Oh my jesus, we NEVER thought it was that good. Our writing style and stuff? That's amazing. Seriously. You've made us so happy! Thanks very much!  
  
MovieLvR4Lyfe: Duhn duhn duuuuhn. Stay tuned!  
  
Morph: Did we really forget you? Oh my gosh, I'm SO sorry. Seriously. I was exhausted, I must have just completely missed. Sowwy! And yes, poor Jack. I'd be glad to comfort him though...  
  
LotRseer3350: How'd you guess that it was Jade? And don't worry about not realizing that Jack and Jade had... yeah. We didn't mention it 'till then. It was just kind of expected, seeing as how Jade's a pirate. I mean, if you met someone your age, who was untied and looked exactly like Will, what would YOU do? Yeah, that's what I thought. And of course we forgive you. Psh, we do things like that all the time.  
  
Szhismine: Glad you like it. You're so enthusiastic about the pirate's wedding... it makes me want to write more on it... hmmm, if I only had the time. Ah well, we'll try our darndest!  
  
LuvlyGRLofLIFE: Go figure, Columbus Day is a holiday. Yes, we've seen Sleepy Hollow. It's hilarious. "But you don't understand! It's a horseman. And it was headless!" And Benny and Joon is the best. I like the fact that they show it on oxygen. Because, you know, you need oxygen to live, and Johnny Depp to live, so it makes sense. I think they mean have a good day, but I've never really thought about it before. Hee, have a good year. A good minute. And who is John Mayer? Kat talks about him a lot, but I don't know who he is. Pooh.  
  
Surge1: Yeah, Jade's 15. But, you know, it's a different time. And they're in love! And, I mean, although it was about two hundred years earlier, Juliet was only 13. 'Course, she killed herself right after...  
  
Harrypotter4ever: Sorry about the cliffies! And Kat likes my theories too. Although MY theory on my theory is that I think too much. Kay, I'm going to stop now. 


	24. The Commodore's Trek

Please read our spoof story? Please?? We'll love you forever. It's on our author's page. It's called "Or Just a Moron with a Big Stick."  
  
Yaay! Another chapter. And relatively fast too. You're just lucky I already had it typed up, because I only have a few minutes before I have to go study. Yuck. Physics.  
  
And where would we be without our Jack quote?  
  
"If I may be so bold as to interject my professional opinion. The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it, the Black Pearl; the last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?"  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Morph: Honeymoon? Yipe! You're so far ahead of us; you're in the next millennia.  
  
LuvlyGRLofLIFE: You mean you didn't like her before? And hey, what about me? Don't you like me?? Sniffle. Just kidding, of course. Glad you liked it, and this chapter is longer, see? And funny, too. And so sorry about your story. We really are trying to get a chance to read it.  
  
Szhismine: And Norrington does come too! Yay!  
  
*  
  
Commodore Norrington stood on the deck of the Intrepid beneath the darkened sky.  
  
"This is utterly ridiculous," he announced to the young sailor beside him. He received no response. Norrington looked up at the white flag flapping in the wind. "I will be in my quarters. Rouse me should anything out of the ordinary occur."  
  
The first thing Commodore Norrington noticed upon awakening the next morning was the piece of paper fluttering above his face, held securely by a knife embedded in the wall. He ripped the paper down and marched on deck.  
  
"Why was I not awoken?" he demanded.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"We had... company on board this ship last night. Why did nobody think to wake me?"  
  
"There has been nobody onboard but us," the lieutenant insisted.  
  
"Then how to you explain this note, imbedded above my head with a knife?"  
  
The lieutenant's eyes widened. "B-but sir. There was no ship, no noise- nothing."  
  
The Commodore sighed heavily. "Why does this not surprise me?" He retreated to his cabin to read the letter.  
  
Dear Commodore Norrington,  
Oh good, so you've decided to attend after all. We're all positively thrilled- more or less. Unfortunately, you're still commodore of the Port Royal fleet of the King's Navy, so we'll have to be absolutely sure of your intentions. If you truly wish to attend, you'll have to go to The Hull- the one and only fine establishment (bar and whorehouse) in Port Royal. Order two bottles of rum, and we'll have someone meet you there, savvy? Enjoy yourself!  
-The future Mrs. Jade Sparrow- Turner- whoever.  
Oh, and for heaven's sake, don't forget the rum! It's the only way I could get my father to allow you to come. Plus it's the rum.  
  
*  
  
Sometime later, Norrington entered The Hull- a brothel in every sense of the word. To attract less attention, he wore only his shirt and breeches, as opposed to his full uniform. He noticed a scantily clad woman eyeing him seductively from the corner, and hastened to the bar.  
  
"Two bottles of rum."  
  
The bartender eyed him. "Of course, mate. If you'd just take a seat."  
  
Norrington, choosing an empty table, tried to become as inconspicuous as possible. Moments later, a burly man approached the table. His hair was greying, with long muttonchops, and he seemed vaguely familiar.  
  
"Have we met?" Norrington asked. His question was ignored as the man sat opposite him, depositing two bottles of rum on the table and taking a large swig from a hip flask. The man leaned forward conspiratorially.  
  
"Today's a lovely day for a wedding, wouldn't you say?" Norrington nodded, and the man continued. "Now, if I were looking for a spot to hold a wedding, I'd have it in my mind to take a walk on the wharf." He looked pointedly at Norrington, who nodded and left quickly, being sure to take the rum bottles.  
  
Norrington wandered along the wharf, searching vainly for some sign of what he was looking for. The only life consisted of peddlers, a man with stolen watches, a boy carrying hats, and a young Caribbean woman, selling flowers.  
  
The flower seller moved toward him, holding out her flowers as an offering. "Flowers are so lovely at weddings, are they not?"  
  
"Yes, they are," Norrington agreed, waiting. She looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to but one?" she asked finally.  
  
Glaring at her, Norrington pulled out a shilling. "Yes. Please."  
  
"Oh, thank you," she cried. Leaning forward to attach the flower, she muttered, "Follow the parrot," and walked away.  
  
Norrington stared after her for a moment. The parrot? What-  
  
Bird droppings slid down his left shoulder.  
  
Oh. That parrot.  
  
Sighing, he followed as the bird took off down the beach. Eventually the sounds of the town began to fade and the foliage grew closer as he slipped through the sand.  
  
They came upon a rowboat, pulled just above the waterline. Beside it, a dark-haired figure lay asleep in the sand.  
  
"Will?" Norrington asked in incredulity. Will's eyes snapped open.  
  
"Oh, g'day Commodore," he said, yawning and rising lazily to his feet. "I was beginning to think you'd never arrive."  
  
"Shiver me timbers," the parrot squawked.  
  
"Oh yes, and a thank you to you as well," Will added as the parrot flew off. He looked to the sky and brushed the sand from his hair. "Well, we'd best be on our way. Elizabeth would have my head if I were to miss our son's wedding."  
  
Norrington climbed into the small boat and Will followed, pushing it into the water. They sat there bobbing in silence for a moment.  
  
"Well? D'you not know how to row?" Will asked sweetly.  
  
Rather irritably, Norrington picked up the oars. "Where are we going?"  
  
"That island over there," Will answered, pointing rather vaguely and leaning back to enjoy the sun.  
  
Nearly an hour later, Norrington was exhausted. He had rowed the considerable distance by himself while Will dozed. The Commodore was by no means a young man, and had gone the slightest bit soft in his later years. Through all this, he felt fairly near to collapse when they finally reached the island.  
  
"Come along now," Will ordered, starting off down the beach. "We're behind schedule. And for heaven's sake, don't forget the rum."  
  
Grabbing the two bottles, Norrington slipped through the sand after him. "Exactly... how long... will we be... traveling?" he panted.  
  
"Oh, not long," Will answered, clearly enjoying himself. He had no trouble in the least racing through the sand, and it amused him immensely to see Norrington wheezing behind.  
  
Will led him clear to the other side of the island, not pausing once. "I'm impressed, Commodore," he announced to the man leaning heavily and gasping for breath. "We've made very good time. In fact, here they come now."  
  
On the horizon, the Pearl was heading for them with great speed.  
  
"How... are we... to board?" Norrington asked. But Will was already chest- high in the water.  
  
"I hope you enjoy swimming, Commodore!" he called back. "Don't forget the rum!"  
  
*  
  
When Norrington finally climbed on board, exhausted, dripping, and rum in hand, Jade was there to meet him.  
  
"Welcome to the Black Pearl," she announced, bowing extravagantly.  
  
"Thank you ever so much." Norrington looked around, noticing the man from the pub, the flower seller and, "Governor Swann??"  
  
The governor looked up rather guiltily from his conversation with two of the pirates. "Oh, hello, Commodore."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well you didn't expect me to miss my only grandson's wedding."  
  
"B-but..." The Commodore looked almost hurt. "How did you get here? All of you? And so quickly?"  
  
"Oh, I can explain that," Jade offered. "Y'see, while you and Will were off gallivanting about, we dropped by Port Royal and picked 'em all up."  
  
"But why did you make me go through all that?"  
  
"Well we had to get the mast out of your arse somehow, didn' we, love?"  
  
Jack Sparrow wandered on deck at that moment, swaggering sullenly over toward them.  
  
"D'you have the rum?"  
  
"You're drunk already," Norrington couldn't resist saying. "What on earth could you want more rum for?"  
  
Jack held up his hands, moving them to emphasis his words. "I am about to give my daughter away to a..." he trailed off, taking a deep breath. "Commodore, do you have a daughter?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then you would not understand, savvy? Now. Give. Me. My. Rum." His last words were spoken so threateningly that Norrington had to resist the urge to back away as he handed the bottles over.  
  
As Jack wandered off taking a swig from each bottle in turn, Jade turned to Norrington almost apologetically. "You'll have to excuse him. He isn't exactly thrilled about this."  
  
"I, on the other hand, am." Jack Turner came over, wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her cheek. "Very thrilled."  
  
At the sight of the two of them together, Gibbs came bustling over. "Ye're not to see yer wife before the wedding, young Turner," he ordered, dragging her away. "It's frightful bad luck."  
  
"So you said about having a woman on board, and we have two and have the best luck in the world." Jade glanced helplessly over her shoulder. "G'bye!" 


	25. A Wedding for the Queen to Envy

Oooh, Kat's over! And we're updating! And-go figure. It's NOT 3:00 in the morning. In fact, it's the completely decent time of 7:41 pm. Hurrah! We went out shopping today. And for $60, I got my pirate top and skirt, and pair of black lace gloves, skull-and-crossbones earrings, a chain necklace, two charms for said necklace and... The Man Who Cried. I love that movie. And my mum bought Benny & Joon! Yay! And Kat got Romeo and Juliet.  
  
We saw Pirates of the Caribbean again last night! But it was for the last time. The last showing. It left theatres today. Sniffle. What are we going to do until December??  
  
And now for a Jack quote:  
  
"Stop blowin' 'oles in my ship!"  
  
LuvlyGRLofLIFE: It IS rather similar to school. Buah! Norrington deserves the torture we go through day after day after day.  
  
LotRseer3350: Yes, you might wait. But Jade is, after all, a pirate.  
  
Bratprincess: I did write it. The only problem is getting it typed. But hey, I'm doing this, aren't' I?  
  
Morph: I feel like we're going to let everyone down. The wedding has been highly over-rated, I fear.  
  
Szhismine: We were hoping that would amuse people. And no, nothing goes wrong. But we hope you're not disappointed.  
  
Harrypotter4ever: Yeah, we try to update once a week. Oh the joys of Fridays. And thank you, for saying we write the characters with the right personalities. We do try.  
  
Ginny-Star: Euch. Homework.  
  
MovieLvR4Lyfe: Let's all mock Norrington! HA!  
  
J. Liha: Yuck. Cute. I really wish I could stop with the cuteness. It's despicable. NO! Don't steal Captain Jack! He's our muse. No more writing, if we don't get him back. Heeeey.... That would explain why I haven't been able to write anything lately. I really haven't too; I'm not just making that up. Please give him back?  
  
Scarlett Red Rose: Yay for dictionaries! Can never get enough of those. And yes, aren't' we just so... sweet?  
  
Tipsy Pirate Lass: You almost got us to 200 reviews! But why'd you stop? Did you suddenly decide you hated it or something? Hello? And don't worry about being shallow. We're all shallow. I honestly had to cut off about half of what I wrote there. I went on and on and on... and then I honestly forgot what I was writing about in the first place.  
  
*  
  
Jack Sparrow looked up as the door to his cabin swung open to admit Anamaria.  
  
"Oh. S'you. What d'you want?" Ignoring him, she shut the door and seated herself comfortably. "Please Ana, feel free to come righ' into m'private cabin wi'out any invitation a'tall. Make yourself at 'ome," Jack offered sarcastically. She grinned at him cattily.  
  
"Thanks. Don't mind if I do, Jack."  
  
Jack pointed a finger at her threateningly, the effect rather ruined by his apparent drunkenness. "For the las' time, address me as cap'n, or I'll 'ave you walk the plank, savvy?"  
  
"Whatever you say, Jack."  
  
"Oh good. S'long as we're on accord then."  
  
"How are you holding up?"  
  
In response, Jack took several long draughts of his rum, tapping his rings senselessly against the table as he did so. Lowering the bottle, he used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth with enough vigor to remove his moustache.  
  
"I'll take that as a 'wonderful'?"  
  
"I don't know Ana," Jack admitted. "I'm happy for her o' course, but I can't help feeling I've lost somethin'... not sure what though."  
  
"Your daughter?" Anamaria suggested.  
  
"Tha' could be it!"  
  
Anamaria laughed; their banter had been going on for over fifteen years. "Relax, Jack. She'd die before giving up this life: she's too much like you. She's not going anywhere." At her last words, Anamaria began to fidget. Jack's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Whasa matter with you? You look as if ye've seen cursed pirates."  
  
"Jack, I want to leave the Pearl."  
  
Jack's head snapped back as if he'd been slapped, and indeed she may as well have, for all the hurt in his eyes. "Excuse me?" Jack waved his hands- rum bottles and all- as Anamaria began to repeat herself. "I heard what you said. But what d'you mean you want to leave? You can't! You're my first mate! It's against the code."  
  
"It's not."  
  
"Well it will be then," Jack declared vehemently. "I'll have it added to the articles. What's a cap'n to do without his first mate?"  
  
"Get another one. You still have Gibbs, or even Jade. She's as good a captain as you are."  
  
"But, but..." For the first time in his life, Captain Jack Sparrow was at loss for words.  
  
"Jack, I've sailed with you for seventeen years, and never once has my loyalty to you wavered. But I want to go home. I want to see my family again. Please Jack."  
  
"Oh alRIGHT. I'm giving up the best member of my crew, but as long as YOU'RE happy. We can dump you off in Tortuga after we return the Port Royalians." Anamaria rose to her feet and Jack did too. He wrapped his arms around the smaller woman, hugging her tightly. "I'm going to miss you, Ana. Bad luck be damned; you've brought us nothing but good luck."  
  
*  
  
Jade sat in her cabin, waiting for the ceremony. She had flat-out refused to wear a dress, vouching instead for a loose blue skirt and white shirt of French silk. All her rings were in place, but her only other jewelry was the necklace of black pearls her father had given her years ago. She had decided to go barefoot, as well as to allow Anamaria and Elizabeth to thread her hair with flowers. The only problem was that she could not bear to sit still. She paced back and forth in the small room.  
  
"Jade, sit down," Elizabeth coaxed.  
  
"I can't," she protested. "What if something goes wrong?"  
  
"And what could go wrong?" questioned Anamaria.  
  
"I don't know! What if... what if he decides he doesn't want to get married after all, and runs away?"  
  
"You're on a ship," Anamaria reminded her. "Where could he possibly run?"  
  
Jade's mouth opened and closed silently as she tried to think of a plausible explanation. "He can swim!" she exclaimed finally. Elizabeth and Anamaria both laughed.  
  
"Yes, he can swim," Elizabeth said. "But he's not going to. Wild horses could not drag him away."  
  
"Really? What did he say?" Jade looked at her eagerly.  
  
"Nothing." Jade's face fell. "He didn't need to. I'm his mother."  
  
Accepting this, Jade sat down again, allowing them to arrange her hair.  
  
*  
  
Jack Turner, meanwhile, was pacing in his room, desperately wanting to take the bottle the captain was drinking, and drink it all himself.  
  
"Jack you need to calm down," Will told him.  
  
"I am calm. I just happen to be very nervous as well. You never know what could happen."  
  
"Jack we've been through this. We're on a ship, there's nowhere for her to go."  
  
"She could throw me over and commander the ship."  
  
"Thank you!" jack Sparrow looked up suddenly. "Finally, someone who knows the nautical terms." He glowered at the boy. "This does NOT mean that I like you any more, just so we're clear." Abruptly he rose to his feet. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go wish my daughter good luck."  
  
Anamaria and Elizabeth had just finished with Jade's hair when Jack swaggered into the room.  
  
"For heaven's sake, go to your son," he told Elizabeth. "Will is about to explode from all his mothering." Grinning, Elizabeth left the room and Jack eyed his daughter. "You look nice." He admitted finally, taking a swig of rum. "You're not wearing white."  
  
"White's for virgins." Jade answered him off-handedly. Jack choked violently on his drink. Eyes wide, he stood stock still, staring at her.  
  
"Exactly. So why aren't you wearing it?"  
  
"Daddy, if you are truly that naïve, I refuse to be the one that explains it to you."  
  
"I'll kill him!" Jack spluttered. Jade and Anamaria both rolled their eyes.  
  
"No you won't." Anamaria told him.  
  
"Well no, but..." Jack sat down glaring at then over his rum bottle. "I hate women," he muttered. He was ignored.  
  
A sharp tapping came at the door. "Miss Jade, we're ready for ya!" Gibbs called through the door.  
  
Jack leapt to his feet, staring in confusion at the door and then at his daughter. "Now?"  
  
"Yes, now."  
  
"But...:" He looked to Anamaria for support, who shook her head. "Well," Jack said, seeming to brighten. "Shall we go then?" Gently he took his daughter's arm, leading her out the door.  
  
*  
  
When Jack saw Jade walking toward him, arm hooked with her father's, his breath caught. She wasn't dressed in any fancy or refined manner. He would have been surprised if she had; it was, after all, Jade. But somehow she was far more beautiful than any fine British woman could ever be. She grinned at him as her father led her up the makeshift isle, so slowly it was almost painful. She tapped her fingers impatiently against her thigh, winking at him. He grinned back until he caught her father glaring at him, at which point he sobered slightly.  
  
After five eternities, Jade finally reached him.  
  
"Who freely gives this woman?" Jack Sparrow took over his role of cleric. He paused for a moment before saying, "I do." Jade laughed delightedly as she took her place opposite Jack. Looking into her eyes, Jack forgot where he was. He didn't hear, he didn't see, except for her. As the vows were exchanged, her voice sang in his ears. His own words, although full of meaning, were forgotten as soon as they left his mouth.  
  
And then he came flying back. The rings were on their fingers, and Jack Sparrow was speaking the final words.  
  
"With the power vested in me, by our mutual faith in the love these two have for each other, and in rum, and in the word savvy, and in the Pearl, and in the song 'A Pirate's Life for Me', which I think we should sing right now and-"  
  
"Dad, get on with it," Jade laughed. Jack took a deep breath.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. And if you hurt her, I'll kill you, savvy?"  
  
Everyone stared at him expectantly.  
  
"Isn't this the part where you're s'posed to say 'You may now kiss the bride'?" Jade reminded him.  
  
"I don't think so, thanks."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Jade leaned forward and kissed her new husband anyway. The crew erupted into loud cheers, making Norrington jump before singing, "Yo-ho, yo-ho" as loudly (and resultantly out-of-tune) as possible.  
  
"Alright! That's enough!" Jack yelled, pushing them apart and walking between them. "And stop with that blasted song!"  
  
Everyone ignored him.  
  
As it grew dark, they lit candles and fires, giving the Pearl a ghostly appearance. The eerie effect was ruined by the loud shouts of the drunken crew, fully enjoying their party.  
  
Jade was attempting to swindle some rum off one of the drunken sailors when Anamaria came over to her.  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
Jade looked up at her, abandoning her task. "Thanks very much."  
  
"I haven't had a chance to give you your wedding present."  
  
"Aw, Anamaria, you didn't have to get me anything."  
  
"I didn't."  
  
Jade's face fell into a frown. "Oh."  
  
Anamaria laughed. "Come here." She led Jade out on deck, where it was quieter. "I want you to have this." She handed Jade a golden clasp bracelet, with six one-inch scarabs. Set in each scarab was a different stone: a chrysophase, a quartz, a jasper, an amethyst, an onyx, a coral and a bloodstone.  
  
Jade gaped at it as Anamaria clasped it around her wrist. "But- you can't give me this! By the gods, Ana, it must be worth a fortune."  
  
"It was my first piece of pirate treasure," Anamaria said, ignoring Jade's protestations. "You're the closest thing I've ever had to a daughter. I hope you'll keep it to remember me by."  
  
"Remember you?" Jade repeated, eyes narrowing suspiciously.  
  
"Yes. I'm leaving. Going back to Tortuga."  
  
"B-but... you can't!" Jade argued, sounding exactly like her father.  
  
Anamaria rolled her eyes. "Yes I can."  
  
Jade glared at her. "You know what I mean. You're the first mate. You can't just up and leave. Think what my father will say."  
  
"Pretty much that."  
  
"You mean he knows? And hasn't had you locked in the brig yet? Well this is no fun. You're going to leave me alone on a ship full of arrogant men."  
  
"There's always Jack," Anamaria pointed out. Jade ignored that.  
  
"Do you really have to leave, Ana?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Jade sighed. "Alright then. I wish you wouldn't, though."  
  
"Oh for heaven's sake jade. I'm not DYING. Go find your husband. I expect he's looking for you."  
  
Smiling, Jade went off, leaving Anamaria to say good-bye to her home.  
  
*  
  
DON'T EAT US! 


	26. Goodbyes

Oh yay! I've updated the next chapter when I really SHOULD be doing my bio paper. Never fear, we didn't end it there. That would officially be classified as cruel.  
  
I'll save you the trouble, and answer right now: No, this is not the last chapter. We will let you know when it is the last chapter. There'll be fireworks and champagne, or at the very least an announcement. Promise.  
  
If any of you are Canadian, and it's coming near you, go see the Just For Laughs Comedy Fest. It is the funniest thing I've been to in awhile.  
  
Oh dear! We're running out of Jack quotes. Well, this one will have to suffice.  
  
"What d'ye say to three shillings and we forget the name?"  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Bratprincess: You'd eat us because we sent Anamaria away? And don't eat me. I'm really not that yummy. Really. My friend has tried before. Chocolate... You have to write more of that. It amuses be beyond belief.  
  
LuvlyGRLofLIFE: Nope, don't worry. It's not the end yet. And sorry for making you wait all week. But it's next to impossible to update during the week. Believe me, I'd far rather be doing this school and homework and all that fun stuff.  
  
Talon: Professor Umbridge scares me man. She's absolutely terrifying, and I want her to DIE. Well, now that I'm done that little rant... Nope, not the end.  
  
Ginny-Star: Well, we thought that, once you'd read about Anamaria, you might be rather... upset. I don't know, I'm just weird about the eating thing. I say that all the time. Like, if I think somebody's going to die in a movie, I'll be like, "Is he going to jump up and eat his face?" Poor you, depriving you of Pirates for weeks and weeks... it's cruel I tell you! CRUEL! And now I've officially seen it eleven times, and Kat's seen it five.  
  
LotRseer3350: Okay, I won't answer it then... Glad you liked the wedding. We were kind of afraid everyone would be disappointed. Well, I was, seeing as how I was the one who wrote it...  
  
Morph: The best wedding ever? Yay! Captain Jack makes a good cleric... minister... thing.  
  
Szhismine: Sorry! But never fear, it's not permanent. Although I really shouldn't be dropping hints like this, so shush. And don't hurt us.  
  
Scarlett Red Rose: We're sooooorry. It was Kat's idea anyway, not mine. *Runs and hides from Kat*  
  
*  
  
They set sail for Port Royal the next day, once the captain had sufficiently recovered from his hangover. He seemed to take longer about it than usual, and would probably have ended up lying on deck until Anamaria changed her mind (at which point he would conveniently recover) if not for Jade.  
  
"Get up," she ordered, lowering her voice just enough to keep his head from exploding. Jack groaned, slinging his right arm, still clutching an empty rum bottle, over his eyes.  
  
"Go 'way," he muttered.  
  
"I know you're not really as bad as you're pretending to be," Jade said, nudging him with her foot.  
  
"Yes I am," he insisted in a whiny voice. "I absolutely refuse to set sail until my head stops pounding and voices start speaking clearly."  
  
"Oh. Well, I just wanted to tell you that Norrington had his men follow us, they've taken over the Pearl, officially renamed and relinquished it to the British Navy, and we're all to be hanged tomorrow."  
  
"He what?" Jack shrieked, leaping to his feet and looking around wildly. He stopped as he caught sight of his daughter smirking at him. "You..."  
  
"So glad to see you're feeling better." Jack leapt at her, but he was still slightly hung-over (or drunk; it's hard to tell with Jack) and she dodged him easily, racing off laughing.  
  
"Bloody children," Jack muttered, before starting with his orders. "Raise anchor! Hoist the mainsail! We're headed for Port Royal!"  
  
*  
  
"Now Jack, be good." Elizabeth fussed over her son to his embarrassment, and the amusement of everyone else. "The last thing I need is to receive word that Jack had you thrown overboard."  
  
"I'll be fine," Jack insisted.  
  
"Of course you will, but make sure you remember to wash behind you ears." As Jack rolled his eyes, Elizabeth winked at Jade, who snorted back laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" Jack demanded, glaring at her.  
  
"Nothing," Jade said, looking innocent.  
  
"You have a smudge of your face," Elizabeth admonished, trying to wipe the invisible spot off. Jade began to laugh wildly.  
  
"Mother, stop it." Jack wiggled out of her grasp and then stared as he caught the smirk on her face. "You're doing it on purpose!"  
  
Elizabeth laughed, straightening. "Of course. But I do mean it about not being thrown overboard."  
  
"No promises here," Jack Sparrow spoke, holding up his arms.  
  
"Do, and I'll kill you," Jade threatened.  
  
"You're ruining all my fun," he complained.  
  
Norrington cleared his throat impatiently. "We should be returning to Port Royal. I have been gone for nearly a full day. The crew will be expecting my return."  
  
"Like anybody'd be missing you," the captain muttered. But he smiled, if somewhat emptily, and offered his hand to the Commodore. "It was a pleasure," he said through gritted teeth.  
  
"I'd say the same," Norrington answered, gripping the pirate's hand as though trying to break it.  
  
"Right, well." Jack tore his hand away, sending Norrington death glares. "Get off my ship. We're headed to Ireland for the winter, and have to get going to beat the fall storms."  
  
"Ireland?" Elizabeth repeated. "For the winter?"  
  
"Worry not, darling. I fully intend to return for the birth of your babe in seven months time," Jack assured her. Elizabeth didn't look completely convinced.  
  
"They'll be fine, love," Will promised. "Jack knows what he's doing. And Jack's quite the young man. They'll be fine."  
  
"Alright," she sighed. Will led her to the boat taking them, along with the governor and commodore, to shore. As the Pearl sailed away, they waved until there was nothing left to wave to.  
  
*  
  
They reached Tortuga that night. Jack, not even leaving his cabin, refused to go ashore, insisting that they had to get going straight away.  
  
Anamaria, having already said good-bye to the crew, was standing on deck with Jade, Turner and Gibbs.  
  
"I should be on my way then," she said. "Tell your father adieu for me."  
  
"Oh, for the love of the ocean," Jade cried in exasperation, walking off. "Wait right there," she called back.  
  
Jack was sitting, drinking rum with his feet propped up on the table when Jade stormed in.  
  
"This is ridiculous," she announced. "Anamaria is your best friend and the best damned first mate you're ever likely to come by. And you're going to sit here like an ass without saying good bye and make her feel awful."  
  
"She should feel awful," Jack retorted. "What kind of a first mate leaves?"  
  
"The kind that sailed unquestioningly with you- and believe me, there's a lot to question there- for seventeen years, and to whom you owe a debt bigger than your head!" Jack stared at her blankly until she slapped him across the face.  
  
"Bloody hell! That really hurt!"  
  
"Yes. I was hoping it would knock some sense into you. Somebody needs to."  
  
When Jack didn't answer, Jade stormed out of the cabin, muttering to herself.  
  
"My father, is an idiot," she announced, returning to the deck. "But he will miss you, Ana, even if he's a prick about it. We all will."  
  
Anamaria smiled at her. "I know. Thank you. Take care of yourself, Jade. Don't let the men get to you too much." Jade snorted as Anamaria reconsidered her words. "I take that back. Try not to corrupt the men too much."  
  
Jade laughed as the woman got into the small boat. "I'll do my best. No promises though." They watched Anamaria row off for a few moments and then, mostly to irritate her father, Jade took control of the ship and they set sail. 


	27. Don't Mock the Cookie

We've admittedly skipped over the entire winter. But really, what's there to write? The crew gets drunk in various Irish ports, and Elizabeth gets fat. Big stinking deal.  
  
Okay, it's a bit short, but I wanted to get at least one chapter up before Halloween.  
  
And for the Jack quote (thanks to szhismine for the suggestion): "Keep to the code."  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Morph: Wow, you sound so utterly heartbroken at the thought of Anamaria leaving. Yes, they really are going to Ireland- or rather, DID go to Ireland- for the winter. They did have fun. And don't worry, Captain Jack'll be back to his old self soon.  
  
Dohgzmania: New reviewer! Yay! Don't worry, it's not the end. And don't kill yourself. You still have to review our other chapters!  
  
LotRseer3350: Well his daughter married a pirate too, right? Don't worry, it's not going to end quite soon.  
  
Harrypotter4ever: It's not the end, relax. Yum, sugar.  
  
Talon: Not yet, anyway.  
  
Lenore Raven: We do have quite a bit to work on. Isn't it good that we're not finished then?  
  
Tipsy Pirate Lass: We're all shallow. It's your dream, you're allowed to be. Glad you liked the chapters.  
  
JohnnyDeppBabe: Another new reviewer! And what was the Monty Python reference? I'm pretty sure it wasn't intentional. Happy birthday John Cleese!  
  
Scarlett Red Rose: About time. Jack's being stupid.  
  
Ginny-Star: Aww, don't worry. It's not permanent.  
  
Bratprincess: You're sick? Feel better soon! Don't roast me. I'm not yummy.  
  
LuvlyGRLofLIFE: YOU'RE GOING TO BE JACK?? OH MY GOSH, ME TOO!!!!!!! Well, Jade actually, but shush. That is SO cool. We, like, share a brain or something.  
  
Szhismine: Just what DO you mean? O.o lol. Thanks for the quote again!  
  
*  
  
A gust of wind sent the Pearl forward with a spray of water and an exhalation of relief form the crew. From his vantage point at the helm, Jack Sparrow felt a wide grin cross his face as the waves crashed against the wooden planks that made up his ship. The months spent on the coast of Ireland had left an itch beneath his skin that nothing but the sadly infrequent trips from port to port had relieved. Here, in the open air, sandwiched between sky and sea, was heaven. Few people ever saw it this way: still alive.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow felt the man approaching from behind, and for a moment his smile remained. He wiped it off before turning to face his son-in-law.  
  
"Good to be back on the ocean?" Jack Turner questioned, looking up into the crows nest where his wife was sitting.  
  
"You're not wrong."  
  
"So I'm right?"  
  
"Didn't say that."  
  
"Ignore him, Jack dear." Jade walked up, her decent form the crows nest unnoticed by the two men.  
  
"Hello, darling," Jack Turner told her, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
Jade grinned, lifting her mouth to be kissed.  
  
"Alright, that's quite enough of that. If you're going to be mushy, do it out of my sight."  
  
Jade shrugged, grabbing her husband's hand. "Come along Jack dear, you're wanted below deck."  
  
"By who?"  
  
She grinned wolfishly. "Me."  
  
Before the Captain could say anything, the two disappeared, giggling like newlyweds the entire time.  
  
"Hard to believe she's the little girl who swore she'd never love anything but the ocean, eh Anamaria?" Jack glanced over his shoulder, remembering with an odd pang that Anamaria was an ocean away. "Bloody hell. Gibbs! Take over; I need some rum."  
  
*  
  
"'E was talking to Anamaria again, missy. It's not like the cap'n to be like that. I think we oughta stop in Tortuga on the way by."  
  
Jade sighed, leaning against the door of her cabin with her bed sheet wrapped around her. "I'll depend on the tie we make. We have to be there for the birth."  
  
Gibbs nodded solemnly. "Aye miss. But if you ask me, that woman leaving brought more bad luck than her coming."  
  
Jade rolled her eyes. "Well, if we can't make it on our way there, we will on our way back. In any case, I'll talk to him later."  
  
Murmuring his agreement, Gibbs walked away, leaving Jade alone in the hall.  
  
"Would you mind closing the door?" her husband asked.  
  
She turned with a grin, kicking it shut with her foot. "Anything else you want?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Either give me back that sheet, or lose it altogether."  
  
It fell to the floor. 


	28. Distractions

Okay, I know we've been updating almost religiously every Friday for the past while, and I'm so sorry for not updating last Friday. But it seems, for the first time since we started this fic, that we've run out of pre- written chapters. And neither Kat nor I really have the time to write more, plus there's the slight problem that although we do have a BASIC idea of what's to come, we're not entirely sure what happens in the next chapter. So I'm posting this even though it's not technically an actual chapter. We're hoping this will tide off the assassins until we can get something else written.  
  
*Ahem* Let it be known right now that there is no, repeat, NO, romance between Jack and Anamaria. They're friends. Very good friends, but friends. And for those of you who are convinced that Jack is more upset than is to be expected, think about it? How would you feel if your best friend of seventeen years up and left?  
  
And as soon as we get it up somewhere, we'll post a link to the Halloween pictures of me as Jade! Yay!  
  
On the bright side... I SAW PIRATES LAST NIGHT! Yay.  
  
Jack quote: "Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Lenore Raven: I'm gooey and squishy inside? Well my tummy's pretty squishy. And I'm sorry. This chapter's short too.  
  
LuvlyGRLofLIFE: Well it sucks you couldn't go tick-or-treating. I didn't get to go either. I went to my friend's part, and her mum wouldn't let us go out because her neighbour's don't like it when "older" kids go trick-or- treating. I tried to convince her I could pass as a ten year old but she didn't buy it. And hey. Don't diss the band. I like the band. I'm in the band.  
  
Bratprincess: No you DON'T sense sappy romance. Ha! :P And sorry for skipping over your side of the Atlantic, really.  
  
Musicalpaysytreh: Yes, Johnny Depp IS the sexiest. Yummy. And no. No romance.  
  
Tipsy Pirate Lass: We're all proud of Jade. She's the only one with the balls to slap Jack when he's being stupid.  
  
Morph: Don't worry about Anamaria. She's fine. And we'll see Lizzie's baby soon enough.  
  
Szhismine: THANK YOU for the quotes. I'm actually not sure if we've used them yet or not but they're still VERY helpful. And yay for pirates and savvy!  
  
Ginny-Star: Hmm... Anamaria withdrawal. That sound like me and my Pirates withdrawal. Seriously. I went around reciting it because I hadn't seen it in so long.  
  
LotRseer3350: She's not pregnant... yet... O.o Don't worry. There's still far too much fun to be had with her.  
  
Talon: That's hardly dirty. And Jack's already mad, so it doesn't much matter.  
  
Harrypotter4ever: Eep! It's been 14 days. Sorry!  
  
Dohgzmania: It IS a good thing you know what happens. I hope you keep reading.  
  
Jack-Sparrow-4ever: Thank you so much. It's such a huge compliment for you to say that the first chapter interested you in the whole story. And likewise with the almost crying.  
  
And now for the story. Yay!  
  
*  
  
"Darling, would you RELAX?" Jade looked up lazily to see her husband pacing the cabin.  
  
"I can't. We're going so slow."  
  
Jade pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders, blocking out the cold air. "We left the first week of March. The child isn't to be born until late in April. And we happen to be making excellent time. I know these things," she added conspiratorially.  
  
"But what if something happens? What if the baby's born early? What if something goes wrong and she-" Jack choked. "What if we run into a storm?"  
  
Jade rolled her eyes. "Wearing a hole in the ship will hardly help matters."  
  
"I just don't know what to do. I feel as if we're not doing anything, or moving anywhere. If it seemed like we were getting somewhere, I'd be fine. But it doesn't. Everything's the same, day after day, except for the weather." He looked helplessly at Jade, who laughed.  
  
"You're so adorable when you're pitiful." She stood up, taking his hands. He spun her around, and fell backward into the chair, pulling the laughing girl into his lap.  
  
"What I need," he murmured, stroking her cheek, "Is a distraction."  
  
Jade grinned mischievously. "I think I can offer a pretty good distraction."  
  
*  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Jack asked trepidaciously.  
  
"Of course," Jade answered. "It's perfectly fine."  
  
"I don't know. It just doesn't seem right, somehow."  
  
"Just because it's not what you're used to doesn't mean there's anything wrong with it."  
  
At that moment Jack Sparrow walked by. "What in the name of the ocean are you doing?"  
  
Jack looked up guiltily, but Jade just stared at him. "What does it look like we're doing?"  
  
"It LOOKS like you're about to dive in for a swim, but I know even you aren't that stupid. Swimming in the middle of the Atlantic in March is a sure way to kill yourself." Rolling his eyes, the captain walked off.  
  
Jack turned to Jade with a hurt look.  
  
"I thought you said it was perfectly fine."  
  
"Oh come on now, darling. I wasn't really going to let you jump. And I distracted you, didn't I?" The hurt puppy dog look remained in Jack's eyes. "Oh stop that," Jade ordered. "It's driving me mad." When the look still didn't disappear, Jade grabbed her husband, pushed him roughly against the railing, and kissed him thoroughly for several long seconds. When she finally released him, he could do nothing but grin at her dazedly. Jade shivered, leaning against him and playing with his left hand, which had automatically wrapped around her.  
  
"You know," she commented lightly, "You're far too adorable for your own good. I'm supposed to have you twisted around my little finger, succumbing to my every will, not the other way round. The only time you ever do what I ask is when we're talking about-"  
  
*  
  
"Will?"  
  
The handsome man looked up at his lounging wife, a loose curl falling into his face. "Yes, darling?"  
  
"Where do you think they are right now?"  
  
Will got up, kneeling beside the nervous Elizabeth and rubbing her swollen stomach soothingly. "Well that would depend up when they left, dearest. But I imagine they have at least a good start."  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "There's only about a month left. Do you think they'll be here in time? Do you think they're alright?"  
  
Will kissed her forehead. "Jack's taking care of it, and he gave us his word. I have every faith that they'll be back, safe and sound, in plenty of time." 


	29. Anamaria

SOOOOORRRY. We've taken forever to update, so I'm going to skip the reader reviews this chapter. But thank you all SO much for reading. We really do appreciate all the reviews you've sent us!!  
  
And of course we could never skip our Jack quote. "And really bad eggs. Drink up, me 'arties yo ho."  
  
*  
  
Halfway down the path toward town, Will was met with Norrington. "Why do all pregnant women believe that they MUST have whatever it is that they want, even if it is something completely inane?"  
  
The man shrugged. "Having never been a woman, nor married to one, I can safely say that I have no idea."  
  
Laughing as he continued to walk, Will remembered the day when Norrington had ceased being "The idiot cow who can go fuck a goat," and had become something akin to a friend.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
The knock on their door was insistent, pulling Will away from the table at a dead run. Ever since Captain Jack had departed with their son (and daughter-in-law) in tow, every knock was followed by a horrible tightness in their stomachs.  
  
"Commodore Norrington?! Is everything alright?"  
  
There was something different about the man all of the sudden, but Will had no idea what it was.  
  
"All charges against Captain Sparrow and the crew of the Black Pearl have been dropped by the Crown." Without another word, the man turned to leave.  
  
Elizabeth, who had followed her husband to the door, yelled out, "Stop! Commodore, why?"  
  
"They believe he is dead. He's not, by the way."  
  
"Why do they believe that?"  
  
"Because I told them so."  
  
*  
  
He had joined them for supper that night, and many to follow. He had quickly ceased to be, "Commodore" and had become "Ned" instead. And that is why, on this particularly hot Caribbean day, the Commodore and the Blacksmith were on their way to market.  
  
"I don't s'pose you've heard any news of the Black Pearl recently?" Will asked hopefully.  
  
Norrington looked at him. "No. Why?"  
  
Will sighed. "Elizabeth's been driving herself mad with worry. I only hope they're alright."  
  
*  
  
What they didn't know was that Jack was only a day's sail away, in a bar in Tortuga. Jade had pestered her father into stopping there, hoping to speak with Anamaria. Unfortunately, she didn't seem to be anywhere about.  
  
Jade joined her husband at a table, carrying two pints of rum. "I'd hoped she'd be here," the girl said. "Might cheer up my father."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about him," Jack assured her. "He seems quite cheerful to me." He cast a weary eye at the captain, who was talking to a pot.  
  
"Drunk," Jade corrected without looking. "There's a difference." She sighed. "Well, I suppose we should get going before the rest of the crew get too drunk to sail."  
  
Jack nodded. "I would like to get back to Port Royal as soon as possible."  
  
Jade downed her drink, standing up on the table. "Any crew members of the Black Pearl, get your bloody arses back on the ship NOW! Or I'll have you keelhauled and deposit you in England!"  
  
There was a scrambled rush of activity as the various crew members jumped up, knowing she meant it. England was hardly their first choice to go when they were all very very, very very very wanted.  
  
Sighing, Jade went over to her father, hoping to drag him away from the pot. "Come along now, Daddy. It's time for us to be going."  
  
"But I'm in the middle of a conversation with Mrs. Nesbitt here," he insisted.  
  
Jade rolled her eyes. "Yes, and I'm sure it was a positively DELIGHTFUL conversation as well. But wouldn't you like to see Will and Elizabeth too?"  
  
Jack considered this, and then got up, calling good-bye to the pot over his shoulder.  
  
*  
  
Once they returned to the Pearl, Jack returned to normal (or as normal as Jack ever gets), barking orders to all the crew.  
  
"Anamaria, take the helm," he ordered, turning away. Everyone stopped and stared. Jack slowly paused and turned on his heel. "Anamaria?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Were you with us for the whole winter?"  
  
Anamaria stared at him, in awe that any one person could miss that much. "No."  
  
Jack's broad grin returned. "Oh good. It wasn't just the rum then." With that he walked away, leaving Anamaria to give out orders. 


	30. Baby Baby

Ahem.  
  
SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY  
  
Really, we are. We've just been doing so much stuff. Kat's been trying to finish her book, and I've been trying to do my stupid application for school... and now we both have exams coming up the week after next. This is why there will be no more review reply thingies, unless you ask a specific question. But be assured that we are reading EVERY SINGLE ONE, and are thrilled to death each time we receive one. (Hint: keep reviewing)  
  
We also regret to inform you that there are only about one or two chapters left-possibly three. BUT (I'm not sure if I'm actually supposed to be telling you this yet, but screw it) there will be a prequel AND a sequel. We're making it into a trilogy.  
  
Oh and the navy officer is the one from the movie... you know, the guy who says, "That has to be the best pirate I've ever seen", right after Will and Jack still the Interceptor to rescue Elizabeth? I love him.  
  
And now for a Jack quote, courtesy of szhismine: "I thought you were supposed to keep to the code."  
  
*  
  
Elizabeth sat up suddenly, looking pleasantly surprised. "She kicked," the woman announced happily.  
  
Will raised an eyebrow. "She?"  
  
He received a dirty glare. "Yes, SHE. This one's a girl. I know it."  
  
And how can you be so sure?"  
  
"Because mothers know these things, Will Turner. A talent that men seem to lack considerably."  
  
Will laughed. "Very well, then. If you know so much, what's her name to be?"  
  
"Charlotte Emily," Elizabeth declared immediately. Will stared.  
  
"And if it's a boy?"  
  
"It won't be."  
  
"Charlotte Emily," Will repeated, thinking it over. "Charlotte Emily Turner." A slow smile spread across his face. "It's beautiful. Just like her mother."  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Don't think you can charm me into forgiving you for calling me fat."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of such a thing," Will assured her hastily.  
  
"The doctor came this morning," Elizabeth said. "He said any day now, and I should keep off my feet until then."  
  
"They'll be here," Will promised, sensing her concerns.  
  
"In fact, we're already here."  
  
They both looked up to see Jack Turner standing in the doorway, his long black hair falling in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, thank goodness you made it!" Elizabeth cried, rushing as fast as she could- a rather difficult task when you're some nine months pregnant- to hug her son.  
  
"Mum!" Jack protested. "I just heard you say you were to keep off your feet."  
  
"Oh, nonsense," Elizabeth retorted. "What does that doctor know anyway?" All the same, she allowed her husband and son to escort her back to the chaise lounge.  
  
"Where are Jack and Jade?" Will asked.  
  
"Arguing with Gillette and some navy officer about why the Black Pearl absolutely must be docked in Port Royal. That officer is well on his way to becoming a pirate. I think Jade rather fancies him, you know."  
  
*  
  
Oh come ON," Jade protested. She could tell her father was quickly becoming agitated with the smartass lieutenant, and would readily shoot his poncy white wig off.  
  
Evidentially, the other navy officer could see that as well. "Surely we can reach some sort of agreement with them, lieutenant."  
  
"Absolutely not," Gillette insisted, a scowl upon his face. "I refuse to bargain with a pirate."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. The only thing that kept him from murdering the lieutenant then and there was the fact that doing so would make returning to Port Royal rather... difficult. Not that he couldn't do it- he was, after all, Captain Jack Sparrow. But Jade would probably never forgive him. Instead he grinned lazily, dangerously. "I suppose you'll have me arrested now as well?"  
  
"I would," Gillette confirmed. "If not for the fact that all your charges have been dropped." He looked disgusted.  
  
Jack frowned for a moment. "Oh. Well then. Right. At any rate, I'm afraid I must insist upon docking the Pearl here. Y'see, this is hardly my first choice either, but there's nowhere else to keep her."  
  
"Absolutely not. I will never allow it."  
  
Jade rolled her eyes She had never thought she would meet another man as stubborn as her father. Norrington came close, but that was more of a grudge than anything. Speaking of which, where WAS Norrington? And what did they mean 'all charges had been dropped'?  
  
The navy officer rubbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation, thinking similar thoughts as Jade. "We must come to an agreement, else we'll be here all day."  
  
"We're related to the governor," Jade offered. "Does that count for nothing?"  
  
Both the officer and lieutenant started and stared. "What?"  
  
"Yes! Y'see, my husband is his grandson."  
  
Gillette stared at her. "You lie," he hissed. "Young master Turner, marrying the likes of you?"  
  
Jade looked appalled. "I am not! I have never lied in my life." Jack snorted. "Alright, so maybe I have. But I'm not about this."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "There you go. That'll get us in for sure."  
  
"Shut up," Jade growled, glaring at him. "This is your fault."  
  
"My fault? How-"  
  
"You know damn well it is."  
  
"What is going on here?" The new voice was unmistakable-Norrington.  
  
"Oh, bloody hell," Jack and Jade both muttered.  
  
"Sir!" Gillette cried. "These... hooligans-"  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow. "That's the best you can come up with?"  
  
Gillette ignored him. "Want to dock the Black Pearl here, in Port Royal."  
  
"And did you let him?" Norrington questioned.  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Well why not?" Four mouths dropped open to stare at him. "They are highly esteemed guests of the governor, who have been expected for some time. If you wish to retain your role of lieutenant, I suggest you cause no more trouble." Norrington turned to the two pirates. "Now if you'd like to follow me, I'll gladly escort you to the governor's mansion."  
  
Too shocked o give an actual reply, Jack and Jade merely nodded, following the commodore with open-mouthed stares.  
  
He left them at the back door of the state, proclaiming that he had work to do, but asking them to give his regards to Will and Elizabeth. Still staring after him in incredulity, Jack and Jade entered the house, finding their way to the sitting room.  
  
Jack's eyes were wide, his forehead creased in a drown. "Did Norrington by any chance receive a hit on the head?"  
  
Will, Elizabeth and the other Jack looked up to greet them.  
  
"No," Elizabeth said. "Not as far as I know. Why do you ask?"  
  
"He's NICE," Jade exclaimed, sounding horrified.  
  
"What?" her husband demanded. "How is that possible?"  
  
"Oh honestly," Elizabeth sighed. "He wasn't THAT bad before."  
  
"Yes he was!" four different voices insisted.  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "How was Ireland?"  
  
"Lovely!" Jade announced.  
  
"But cold," said Jack Turner, who had spent his entire life in Port Royal.  
  
"I can't really remember..." Jack Sparrow said, eyes narrowing vaguely.  
  
"That's probably because you spent nearly the entire time drunk," Jade reminded him.  
  
"I did not."  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"It wasn't the ENTIRE trip. I was sober when we sailed from port to port," Jack insisted. Jade stared at him. "It still counts!"  
  
Elizabeth sat up, inhaling sharply. It was enough to catch even the attention of Jack and Anamaria, who were arguing.  
  
"Darling, are you alright?" Will asked.  
  
"I think the baby's being born," Elizabeth answered, eyes wide.  
  
In a flash, everyone was rushing about. Jack was shouting at Anamaria to fetch a doctor. The governor ran into the kitchen to find the maids, who came quickly to escort Elizabeth to a private bedchamber. Norrington and Jade, for once in silent agreement, held back Will and Jack Turner, both of whom were protesting loudly at not being able to escort Elizabeth.  
  
"Really darling, you don't want to go up there," Jade insisted. "It's a nasty business." Jade didn't actually know anything about childbirth, but she figured it couldn't be all that pleasant.  
  
She and Norrington managed to drag Will and Jack to the sitting room, where they were joined by the governor and the other Jack. To ease the tension, Jade began singing loudly and off-key until her father smacked the back of her head.  
  
Thus it was quiet when Anamaria returned, panting slightly.  
  
"Where's the doctor?" Will demanded.  
  
"He can't come."  
  
"What?" Will had leapt to his feet and Jack Sparrow looked around for something heavy, prepared to knock the whelp out if it became necessary.  
  
"There's a child dying in town, Will. And he said Elizabeth is perfectly healthy, and it should be a fairly easy childbirth."  
  
"But she needs SOME help, She can't do it alone."  
  
"I can help her," Anamaria said. "But Jade, I'll need you to help me."  
  
Jade's eyes widened. "Me?" she squeaked. Calming her husband down was one thing- that was relatively easy. But childbirth? That was something completely different. "Why can't Will do it?"  
  
"That's hardly appropriate, Norrington said.  
  
Jade glared at him, even as she left with Anamaria. "He's the one who put her in this state." 


	31. An End is Often a Beginning

The boy next door/I don't belong/Like I did before/Nothing ever seems/Like it used to be/You can have your dreams/But you can't have me/Oh you can't come back here anymore/Cause I am not/The boy next door/You've been savin' those souvenirs/Faded photographs from my foolish years/I made plans but they're wearin' thin.........  
  
We deserve to be shot. And, in fact, it would have taken longer, but I got sick of it and Kat's leaving on Saturday for five weeks anyway. On the other hand, not you have to prequel and sequel to look forward to......... if there's anyone left.  
  
And also, a slight apology for parts of it. I had to rewrite the beginning as I've......... misplaced it, and bits of the middle are a bit dodgy. I wrote it at some god-awful hour on the 18 hour (?) bus ride back home after a trip to New York. Some of the words had to be changed.  
  
Jack quote: "Must have been terrible for you to be stranded here, Jack, must have been terrible for you.........WELL IT BLOODY IS NOW!"  
  
Oh, and we'd just like to thank you all for being such wonderful readers and reviewers......... if anyone is still reading. Thanks guys! We love you!  
  
And now, with no further ado, the final chapter:  
  
A few hours later, Jade came catapulting down the stairs to share the news. The instant they saw her, both Jack and Will Turner jumped to their feet. "Congratulations," she announced, "You have a brand new........." she trailed off as they both flew past her. "Daughter."  
  
Jack watched them go. "I'd best be going after them. After all, we wouldn't want Will to do something stupid. He's quite good at that." He followed at a slower, more drunken pace. Jade took his seat, watching Norrington suspiciously as he grew more and more uncomfortable.  
  
"Is there something the trouble?" he asked finally.  
  
"No........." Jade answered slowly. "I was just trying to figure out how you managed to loosen your pants without, well, loosening them."  
  
"Excuse me?" Norrington asked.  
  
"Well, you know......... you're NICE."  
  
"And what do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well, you have to admit, you weren't before. At least, not to 'the likes of us'. How did you go from, 'Hang them!' to, 'Welcome to Port Royal, please make yourself at home while I take your coats?'"  
  
And to that, Norrington had no answer, as he couldn't really explain it himself. Instead, he got up and left the room, though not in an annoyed manner. Jade sat there alone, humming to herself and strumming her fingers against the arm of the chair until her husband reappeared, walking slowly down the stairs.  
  
"I have a sister."  
  
"You do."  
  
"I have a sister."  
  
"Yes. I was there when she was born."  
  
"I have a sister."  
  
"She has a name."  
  
"I have a sister."  
  
"You're going to strike those words from your vocabulary."  
  
"I have a sister."  
  
"Jack, you're starting to scare me."  
  
"I have a sister."  
  
"Alright, I'm calling in my father." As cute as her husband's actions were, he was beginning to get a little annoying. "Da-ddy!" Jade called out in a singsong voice, walking toward the stairs. "I need your help!"  
  
"With what, cretin?"  
  
"Jack," Jade replied.  
  
"Can't handle 'im your onesies, eh?" her father questioned with a roguish wink as he came down the stairs.  
  
Jade rolled her eyes in exasperation. "He's acting oddly. He just keeps repeating, 'I have a sister.'"  
  
As if to prove her point, Jack said, "I have a sister," before walking off down the hall.  
  
"Ah, that. Yes well, it runs in the family. Somewhat. His father is currently holding said babe and whispering, 'My daughter'. It's a little pathetic really."  
  
"You were just as bad," Anamaria told him as she followed his steps downstairs.  
  
"I was not!" Jack Sparrow protested indignantly.  
  
Anamaria continued as though he hadn't said anything. "If I recall correctly........."  
  
"-Doubtful."  
  
".........Which I know I do........."  
  
"-No you don't."  
  
".........You took one look at Jade, walked out of the room, went to the tavern, and drank seven tankards of rum while mumbling, 'A babe, a bloody babe. MY bloody babe.' To anyone who would listen. He then babbled the entire story to Gibbs and me. Drunkenly. We were given the impression that you were to be baptized in rum as soon as he could find a bartending priest with green hair and red eyes. Then he passed out. When he woke up I made him tell me everything, and you were baptized."  
  
"With rum?" Jade questioned.  
  
"No, with holy water."  
  
"Oh," Jade responded. "Well, that's no fun."  
  
Her husband appeared in the silence that followed. "I have a sister.  
  
Without a word, all three pirates turned for the pantry. Unbeknownst to Elizabeth, Will had been keeping a keg of rum hidden for their visits. There had never been such a dire need for it in the mansion.  
  
The following morning saw the household sleeping peacefully, four from fatigue and three from gargantuan rum hangovers.  
  
The peaceful silence of Jack's snoring was shattered by the shrill scream of the worst foe known to hung-over pirates- a baby. As the sound cut through the air, Jack woke up, yelling.  
  
"Shut yer mouth!" Jade mumbled, groaning.  
  
Squinting at her, Jack tried to decipher something in his muddled mind. "What do you have to be whining about?"  
  
Well, I can't possibly imagine Daddy. It couldn't possibly be because of the massive hangover I have."  
  
"What?" Jack roared, er, as much as one can roar when one had a hangover such as this. "How many times must you be told? You're too young to be drinking!"  
  
Jade rolled her eyes.  
  
Charlotte's cries grew louder.  
  
"Somebody shut that damn child up!" Jade yelled, immediately collapsing in regret.  
  
While Will and Elizabeth were still experiencing the euphoria of a daughter, by the end of the week the novelty had worn off for everyone else. It had gotten to the point where Jade was spending time with the commodore. By choice. Everyone knew it was bad then because while Cap'n Sparrow and Commodore Norrington had found some sort of respect for each other, Jade still held a great dislike for him. Even though she had invited him to her wedding. She was weird like that.  
  
And so it was that the extended crew of the Black Pearl decided it was time for them to leave. Will, Lizzie, and Norrington stood on the deck in the grey morning to say good bye. As the Pearl left, Jade entered her room and sat down on her husband's lap. Grinning, Jack wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled against his chest.  
  
"Jack?" Jade asked after a moment.  
  
"Yes love?"  
  
"If that's what babies are like, let's never have one.'  
  
"Whatever you wish, darling," he laughed.  
  
He had no answer. Jade, exhausted by the late nights and early mornings, had fallen asleep. Jack sighed and carried her to the bed.  
  
They never meant to stay away so long. But Captain Jack Sparrow had always had commitment problems, and that included travel plans. So there they were, almost two years later, off the coast of India.  
  
Jack Turner sat at a table with the captain, sharing a drink of rum  
  
"You don't think it's anything serious, do you?" His chocolate brown eyes, exactly like Will's, were pooled with concern.  
  
"Oh no, of course not," Jack assured him. He wasn't convinced though. It had been two weeks since Jade had suddenly retched over the side of the Pearl, and his daughter still wasn't feeling better. "I'm sure it's nothing. She'll be up again in no time," he added, more to himself.  
  
The object of their discussions, meanwhile, was lying on her bed, wallowing in absolute misery. She closed her eyes as Anamaria soothingly applied a cool rag to her forehead.  
  
"Anamaria, what in the name of the mother ocean is wrong with me?" Jade groaned, keeping her eyes closed.  
  
"I think you know," was the cryptic response. Jade's eyes flew open, darting to the other woman who was smiling broadly.  
  
"You mean........." Jade trailed off. She didn't want to actually give life to her thoughts for fear they were wrong. As it turned out, she didn't need to. The thrilled look on Anamaria's face told her all she needed to know. "Are you certain?"  
  
"Absolutely," Anamaria affirmed. Jade laughed for the first time in two weeks.  
  
"Excuse me," she said, rising carefully to her feet. "I have some news to share with my husband."  
  
Jack Sparrow had gone to the hold in search of more rum, leaving his namesake alone at the table. He looked up as he heard the captain's returning footsteps, and was surprised to find Jade in the doorway instead.  
  
"Jade, love, are you alright?"  
  
She nodded, choosing not to sit down. Now that it came to it, she wasn't quite sure how to say it. She played with her rings and chewed on her lip nervously, trying to think of the proper words. "Darling, I need to tell you something." Jack waited patiently, letting his love take her time, even though inside he was screaming with curiosity. Jade drew a deep breath. "Jack, I'm pregnant."  
  
Her response was two separate thuds. The first came from her husband, who had fallen from his chair upon fainting. But what Jade had been too preoccupied to notice was her father returning, just in time to hear her last words.  
  
"I'll take that as a 'congratulations'," she muttered, stepping over her father's body on her way out the door.  
  
The end. Go read the prequel. 


End file.
